Wakarimasen
by Taihen-Sama
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! Kagome has dressed as a boy and left alone in the search of the last shard, and healing of her heart, pushing the vision of the Taiyoukais’ glacial face away.... SK
1. Default Chapter

Ohayio! I love Excel Saga. Just in case you wondered...  
  
As a rule, I'll be answering all reviews, even when I'm drowning in the non- ceasing flood of homework... Oh, by the way. This is a Sess/Kag story, so if you're a hater of this pairing... Get-out-Now. Or stay, if you wish, I'm not gonna make you leave or stay...* kicks chains out of view *  
  
I love ellipses...  
  
Announcement: Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou, Fluff- oops. Sesshoumaru Sama and all the rest of the co belong to Rumiko Takahashi Kami-sama. And I don't claim them to be my own... * sigh* Though my characters are my characters! And they belong to mee... *Tugs on a chain around Haokos pale throat... * So... Lay off.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Ranting Ramen."  
  
Warm sunrays flooded a small, messy room, making their way across it, flooding every corner and coming to rest on a young girls sleeping face, her black hair fanned out on the pillow, the dark crescents of her eyelashes were outlining her fragile features, making her slightly unhealthy look stand out. "Shaturday.No School." She mumbled, turning in her sleep and pulling the blanket over her head, but shortly jumping up. "Eeek!" She jumped out of the bed, pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt and hurried down the stairs, taking two at a time. She promised her friends she'll come back early in the morning today, with treats... Which she didn't have, she did buy them, but it was boring yesterday evening... So the treats were gone. She quickly stuffed all the food she could find into her bag, not forgetting the chocolate eggs, which she gladly didn't eat. Aborting the last attempt to stuff her physics book on top of all the things she prepared for her friends she sweatdropped. Ever since she met Inuyasha, she had to put the thing she needed or wanted on the end of 'To Do List'. Grabbing her backpack and pulling on her shoes she ran out of the house, waving her goodbyes at her family promising that she'll be back next week, wondering when would it really be... She stopped to catch her breath at the edge of the well, smoothing out her clothes and checking that her hair was all right, which of course wasn't, unlike Kikyous... She frowned for a second, but then smiled at the thought that she'll be seeing Shippou-chan, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha... Maybe this visit would be less depressing than the last. Sighing, she jumped into the well, which connected her world to the Sengoku Jedai.  
  
Squinting at the bright sun, she shrieked in surprise as Inuyasha pulled her out of the well. "INUYASHA!" She screamed at the grinning youkai. "I asked you not to do that!" She sniffed, trying to hold on to her angry mask, but animals and children were impossible to fool. They always sensed the correct emotions, and Inuyasha was both. He continued to grin at her in a weird, maniacal manner.  
  
"Kagome-chan! You are finally back!" Sango cried, pulling Kagome in a tight hug. "S-Sango.. Air..." "Oh! Sorry-" "Kagomee!" Shippou was already perched on her shoulder, tugging on her hair. "Ok, every one! I was only away for a week!" Kagome laughed, stroking Shippou s silky hair. "I brought you gifts, like I promised!" She tugged on her heavy bag, and smiling at her friends eager faces. "Oh, Kagome-sama... You are so kind..." Drawled Miroku. "Let me give you a hug!" Kagomes smile evaporated, being replaced by a blush of fifty shades. "M-Miroku! Don-" She was interrupted by a loud * CRUSH * as Sangos Hiraikotsu collided with Mirokus everlasting skull, sending shivers up Kagomes spine. "Perhaps that was a little too much..." She said, turning to a heavily breathing Sango, who towered over an unconscious houshi.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later they were all sitting under a tree, contemplating Kagomes delicious food as fast as they could. Inuyasha snatched a chocolate egg from Shippou and popped it into his bottomless mouth, chewing it loudly. "Kagomee!" Cried Shippou, jumping unto Kagomes lap and crying as if the world had just ended. Kagomes eyebrow twitched slightly. "It's ok Shippou. You can have his then." She said, not taking her eyes off the chomping hanyou. He stuffed a biscuit into his already full mouth and turned to Kagome quickly. Pretending that she didn't notice a thing, Kagome produced a much bigger egg, in bright red foil from her bag and handed it to Shippou, smiling at the happy kitsune. "K-Kaggoommeee..." He said in his nasty, high voice, making her want to laugh out at his funny look, "what is it, Inu-chan?" she asked innocently. "B-But that's mine!!!" He shouted, jumping up. "Well, you ate his! So it was fair to give yours to him! And stop acting like a baby!" She shouted, scaring the little kitsune and startling everybody else. Kagome was shouting. That was something serious. Inuyasha wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked slightly scared. "Keh, not like I want it or anything." he said, grabbing another cookie and jumping up on the tree. Kagome just realized that she was standing up, and her friends were staring at her, sitting promptly down and blushed. Muttering "Sorry." She got up and trying to keep her face down hurried off into the wood. Shippou was going to run after her but Miroku grabbed him by his fluffy tail and plopped him down on Sangos lap. Shippou looked at him in question, with big eyes and his mouth smeared with chocolate.  
  
Sango looked up onto the hanyou who was obviously oblivious to whatever was going on. "What?" He asked rudely. Miroku shook his head, "Are you really that dense?" He asked no one in particular. But then sighed and added quietly. "Why am I asking..."  
  
Inuyasha growled and jumped down from the tree. "I heard that you monk!" Miroku glared at him, not cowering in fear as usual, "Then you'd better do something about it!  
  
You half witted hanyou! You made Kagome-sama cry!" Inuyashas hand, which was about to hit the houshi on the head, froze in mid air. He lifted his head and sniffed, sure enough, he could make out the salty smell of tears in the air, faint but clear as a blade...  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could, not being able to hold back her tears. "Baka!" She sniffed, sitting down on a root of a giant tree and looking up, to see that it was the tree that she first saw Inuyasha pinned to. Tears running down her red cheeks, she got up and kicked the tree as hard as she could. But her pain didn't go away, instead, her toe now hurt badly. Weeping she fell down on the grass and curled into a tight ball, her body rocking with sobs. Why did she have to meet the hanyou? Didn't she have enough troubles on her own? That accursed baka. She liked him a lot, usually when he wasn't around, because then she could remember him as handsome, caring hero. But in reality he was naught but a spoiled brat... She hugged her knees to her chest even harder. The pose was far from comfortable, in fact the knees that were pressed into her chest felt like they were about to break it. But the pain inside was much, much worse... She didn't know why she was crying now. He used to do stuff which was much worse. She shuddered and sighed, it had just probably bottled up. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Probably Sango. She was a true friend; she always helped her and comforted her. "Can you please leave me alone?" She asked, sniffing. "I don't want to see anyone Sango-chan, and tell Inuyasha I'm just feeling sick." The hand flinched but remained where it were. "Ano... "Said a deep, but unsure voice. Kagome opened her eyes to see that Inuyasha was lying down next to her, looking confused and blushing slightly. He cleared his throat, and moved his hand lower, to rest on her waist, his touch caring and intimate at the same time, but it didn't make Kagome feel any better. On the contrary, she felt angry. First he makes her cry and then comes up, snuggling. "Go away. I don't want to see you." She said, closing her eyes and curling even tightly into her defense position. Inuyasha had no idea how to deal with crying girls, but he had to try. He moved closer, draping his arm around her, breathing in her sad scent. He kissed her on the tip of her nose, "I'm sorry Kagome..." He whispered silently, barely enough for her to hear. Her eyes snapped open. Did she just hear right, or was she starting to hallucinate? He looked away, 'Damn. This is the first and I hope, the last time I had to say that word.' Kagome looked at him, her slightly red eyes and shining cheeks not making her less pretty. "A-are you?" Inuyasha snorted. "Baka, why would I say something like that when I don't mean it?" Kagome smiled, this was probably the most romantic thing she ever heard from him. Sniffing, she put her arm around him, sighing; this is all she's ever wanted.  
  
Is it?  
  
The pain in her chest was not willing to subside. She felt someone else's presence, snapping her eyes open, she saw Inuyasha stare behind her. Fearing the worst, she slowly turned around and saw red. And white. And black. She closed her eyes and almost cried out when a white-hot pain seared through her heart. 'Not HER...' 'Oh kami... Save me...'  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, letting her arm fall on the ground, hitting it painfully, he ran up to Kikyou, who surveyed them with pain in her brown eyes... So much like Kagomes... "Its not what you think!" He cried desperately, trying to come up with an excuse. "I don't believe you, Inuyasha!" She cried, almost crying. "You are always with the girl! You care for her, you protect her! Tell me." Kikyou looked at him sadly. "Do you love her?"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, unable to utter a sound. Kikyou looked at him expectantly. "Well?" She demanded, tears shining in her beautiful, sad... Dead eyes. "Do you love her now? Do I no longer matter to you?" She asked taking a step closer to him. "So you lied when you said you love me? You lied when you said you want to marry me?" She was once again in control of her emotions, but her voice shook slightly, even Kagome, whose heart threatened to burst any time now, could feel her grief. It was simply endless, deep and all consuming, mingled with hate, anger and regret.  
  
"No!" Cried Inuyasha, taking Kikyous small, sad form into his arms. "I didn't lie! I love you Kikyou..."  
  
It seemed that the time has stopped for everything. Except pain.  
  
After a while, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "We'll wait at Kaede s." He said, leaving into the night. 'Wait. Night? Is it really that late?' She got up, stretching her sore limbs and stumbled off into the forest, not thinking where she was going, maybe she'll get lucky and stumble upon some youkai that will end her suffering...  
  
Kagome felt sick, she stumbled over a twig and landed on her fours, not being able to hold it back, she vomited. And again. And again, she vomited until her sides ached and her head throbbed. Her heart was beating a violent tattoo against her chest. She gathered all the strength she had left, which wasn't much at all, and got up, clutching her stomach, she stumbled a good distance of about twenty meters, determined to get away as far as possible from them. Feeling that she couldn't move a millimeter more, she collapsed. And there she lay, exhausted, ill and broken; face down in the wet grass.  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *(In the Morning)  
  
It was still. The sun beat down, hot and bright. All the vomiting had left Kagomes throat feeling like it had been sand papered. She needed a drink. She picked herself up and looked back at her shadow, which stretched far out behind her, at its end laid the gloomy forest from where she came from. The forest seemed deserted. Yet there was life. With every step Kagome took, clouds of wood midges flew up and buzzed round her. They landed on her face, her arms, her legs and where they landed, so they bit. "Get off! Get away!" Kagome cried as she slapped at the voracious insects. "If its not one thing, its...YOUCH!" Slap "...another!" Slap. Slap. Slap. Kagome started to run. The wood midges flew with her, like satin sheets flapping with the wind. Faster. Faster. Past the bony skeletons of dead trees, out of the desolate place, back to somewhere she could survive. Finally her senses were coming back. Kagome smelled them before she saw them. The loamy soil, the luxuriant foliage, the succulent fruit- familiar scents that sent her heart clopping faster than ever. The wood midges were less impressed as she ran out of their moist and dark domain, and unto a small clearing. They abandoned their quarry and returned to the deeper wood, where the air was pungent and sour. Kagome trudged onwards and onwards. The tall grass wrapped itself around her like a vast, green quilt. When she came to a stop, she heard water. Peering over the grass, and there, babbling along over a bed of pebbles, was a stream of crystal clear water. 'Thank Heaven!' Kagome rasped and fell to her knees. She cupped her hands and dipped them in the ice-cold water. She took a sip, and swallowed, and felt the cold liquid coursing down inside her body. It tasted good; earthy and sweet. She drank more, and more. She drank until her stomach was full and her thirst was quenched. Then, with a grateful sigh, Kagome dropped down into the stream with a splash. And there she lay. The water ran over her, soothing the wood midge bites, cleaning her clothes and hair. She remained there until every trace of mud and vomit had been washed away. 'Clean again.' She said, and pulled herself back unto her knees. All at once, a flash of orange darted across the water. Kagome froze. Head still bowed, Kagome raised her eyes and peered nervously through her lank and dripping hair. Crouched down behind a rock on the far side of the stream was a girl, in an orange haori. She had large, chestnut eyes and a shock of black hair. 'That's the girl that travels with Sesshoumaru...' Thought Kagome, now looking at the girl directly. The girl noticed that she was discovered and stood up slowly. "Konnichiwa!" She said in a voice like an angels, bowing slightly. Kagome just smiled at the child sadly, the pain still holding her heart like an iron Catherine's wheel. The girl straightened out and dipped one of her tiny feet into the pool, only to pull it backwards as fast as she could, shaking. "Brr! The water is too cold for Rin!" She chirruped, getting in and walking towards Kagome slowly, her lips a tight line, and goose bumps covering her little body. She took one of Kagomes frozen hands and tugged. "Get up, Lady! You're going to get sick!" Kagome stared at the child's fruitless attempts, Rin tugged again, but her little fingers slipped on Kagomes cold, wet hand and she fell down into the water with a splash. "Brr! Now the lady and Rin will get sick!" She whined. "What will Sesshoumaru –sama say? Get up! Rin doesn't want the lady to get sick!" Kagome didn't want to distress the little girl any further, or get her sick, so ignoring her throbbing head and aching limbs, she picked up Rin and got up, carrying the surprised girl out onto the clearing, which she now noticed was covered in pink, yellow and lilac flowers.  
  
Putting the girl down in the sun she collapsed next to her, holding back the tears, which threatened to spill any moment now. Rin was lying next to her, watching her intently. "Why is the lady sad?" She asked earnestly. Kagome smiled with her eyes still closed, "The lady isn't sad, Rin." Rin jumped up, her mouth forming an 'o' "How does the lady know Rins name?!" She cried in surprise. Kagome chuckled and turned over to rest on her stomach. "Oh, I'm a miko, mikos can read minds" She smiled to herself at the child's innocence. "Ooh..." Came an awed response. "Sesshoumaru sama can do anything! But he cant read minds.." Kagome turned to face her little rescuer, partly grateful for this encounter; at least she will have someone nice to accompany her. "Rin, why are you not with Sesshoumaru anyway?" "Sesshoumaru-sama." Corrected Rin, and looked down, blushing slightly. " Rin ran away." She said quietly. Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Why did you run away? Was he nasty to you?" Rin shook her pretty head in protest. "No-no, Sesshoumaru sama left, and left Rin with Jacken Sama!" She pulled a face. "Jacken sama is nasty to Rin. Doesn't let Rin play or go where she wants." Kagome sweatdropped. She believed Rins every word about Jacken, having had the pleasure to meet the toad personally a couple of times. But why would some one made from ice, like Sesshoumaru would want to keep this little flower around... She wondered.  
  
Rin was busy making a flower chain, completely engrossed in the procedure. "RIN!!! This Jacken will beat you to death! You miserable human whelp!" Cried Jacken as he stumbled out of the forest. Rin looked up from her flower chain "Eeek! TAIHEN JACKEN SAMA!!! IYEE!!!" She cried, running over to Kagome, whose presence was obscure to Jacken up to now, Kagome picked the child up and glared at Jacken who looked at her angrily. "You human wench! Put down that pup or else I'll burn you!" Kagome made no move, scowling at Jacken. He suddenly looked terrified, Kagome smirked. "So there! And you-" "Wench. What are you doing?" Came a low, cold voice behind her. 'Oh. That's why Jacken was terrified...' Kagome turned to face the Taiyoukai. "W-Who? ME? Oh, I wasn't doing anything!" She cowered, but then the picked up her courage, remembering what she was actually doing. "How can you leave Rin with Jacken?" She shouted at him, causing him to lift an eyebrow, he opened his mouth to say whatever he was thinking on her case, but was interrupted by Kagomes new outburst. "Jacken was shouting at her! And said that he will beat her to death!" Kagome was breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru slowly turned to his cowering servant. "Jacken." The toad lifted his small, green head, "H-hai Sesshoumaru sama..." Sesshoumarus eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is what the human wench saying true?" "Iye! She's making it all up! She is!" he stammered. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, his eyes now dangerous slits. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with huge eyes, holding her little head "Sesshoumaru-sama! Jacken-sama was shouting at Rin, and beating her! And he called the nice lady bad names!" But Sesshoumaru was already towering above Jacken, obviously not interested in what Jacken called the 'Nice Lady'.  
  
Jacken lay covered in huge bumps, groaning. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin. "Rin. Iguzo." (Sp) Rin looked at him with those puppy eyes of hers which would melt anyone's heart. And Sesshoumarus patience.  
  
"Can the nice lady come with Rin?" She asked hopefully. "She is much better at looking after Rin then Jacken! And she could look after Ah-Un!" Kagome sweatdropped inwardly, the girl will grow up like a very good ruler she will... Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome up and down. "Iguzo." Rin beamed at Kagome happily, and pulled her hand so she would follow them. Kagome realized that she was ill. Badly. Her throat was hurting badly, like she had just swallowed a hedgehog, her vision was blurry and her skin burned. But she staggered on stubbornly, it's not like she had a choice or anything. Her vision became more blurred. It became harder to breath. Sesshoumaru turned back to her, his brow furrowed. Her knees gave way and she started falling down, face forward, everything in a blur. Rins troubled face, sky. Green gr...  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. The ceiling was unfamiliar. Where was she? She looked around, but everything was still just a blur. She moved slightly, so she her burning face was on a cooler part of the pillow. She sighed as the truth sank in. She was in Sesshoumarus castle.  
  
Kagomes eyes became accustomed to the curious shifting shadows, she found her self in a vast hall, and she sat up, swaying slightly, when a voice piped up from her right. "You would better remain in bed, my lady." Kagome swung around to see an Asakana youkai. Her eyes were eerily gray, she had full, light blue lips and a shock of white hair cascaded down her back. She sat on the wooden floor with her legs folded and her hands resting on her lap, she was simply looking at Kagome without blinking. "Ano..." Began Kagome. "Lie down, my lady." Repeated the youkai, pushing a few bangs that strangely resembled water out of her pale face. "Sesshoumaru sama ordered that you remain in bed." She said simply. Kagome swallowed. "Are you a doctor?" The youkai smiled and shook her head. "No, my name is Haoko. I was to watch you while you are asleep." She got up; her hair stretched so it remained on the floor, but shortly took its original shape, slightly past her waist. I will now doctor." She said leaving the room. Kagome sighed deeply. Now she was troubling all these people, when she wanted to die... The door slid open silently and then closed. Facing her, stood the most intriguing creature she has ever seen, well, she couldn't really see the creature it self, but its clothing was most obscure. It was squat, dressed in a heavy overcoat and heavier boots. His head was hidden beneath a large pointed hood whish extended down over his chest. Two round glass panels allowed him to see out. He did not speak. Kagome sweatdropped. Perhaps she wasn't the weirdest looking creature in Sengoku Jedai after all... The youkai walked towards her, closely followed by Haoko. "This is Kana. He will be attending to you. And I am here to help, for... He can speak none." Kana got out all sort of bottles and bags, mixing them together in a bowl, and handed it to Kagome, who eyed it suspiciously, but then drank it, wincing as it burnt her throat a little. Haoko smiled, bowing her head to one side. "How do you know it's not poison, my lady?" She asked jokingly. Kagome handed the empty bowl back to Kana, who put it away in the bag he brought with him. "I wish it was, Haoko sama, but obviously my life is in the hands of those who do not wish for it to end..." She said as she fell asleep, as the medicine was taking effect on her.  
  
Haoko lifted an eyebrow and left, leaving Kana in charge of the sleeping miko. Kana watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly... Her face was peaceful. But not at all happy or content. Perhaps the girl was as scarred and broken as he was... He sighed and collected all his bottles and medicine. He sat there whole day, watching her, thinking thoughts that no one would ever hear... The door slid open for a second time, Kana turned around, to see the Lord of the castle enter, without hesitation, he picked up her bag and bowing, left.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the sleeping miko. Finally, her heart beat quickened and her eyes opened. "Sesshoumaru!" She cried, sitting up and immediately clutching at her sore throat. He lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you not with my brother, wench?" He asked her. He noticed that her features hardened at the mentioning of the hanyou. She turned away from him. "Please don't speak to me about ...him...." She turned back to him. "And my name is Kagome. Not 'wench'." "Hn." He was going to say something I wouldn't want to repeat, but stopped when he saw a tear run down the mikos cheek. Her eyes were closed, and she was trying desperately not to cry, but failed miserably. Sesshoumaru didn't like her crying. Not like he cared though. He got up to leave, when Kagome sprang up. "Wait-can you please light the lamp for me?" she asked sheepishly. "I'm kinda scared..." she admitted guiltily. "Me?" Sesshoumaru gulped and, for a split second Kagome saw fear- raw and blind- flash across the stoic youkais face. The next moment, he was in control once more. "Light the lamp?" He asked jauntily. "Yes, I can do that." Kagome looked at him closely. Even in the shadows, his skin was glistening with sweat. "If it's too much trouble, don't bother," She said meanly. "Haoko-sama will do it when she comes back." "Hn." He took the tongs, which hung, above the fireplace. His heart was thumping. His legs felt like lead. Out of the corner of the eye, he thought he saw something glinting scuttle across the floor- though when he looked, there was nothing there. On the other side of the room, Kagomes brow furrowed with concentration. For whatever reason, Sesshoumaru was clearly petrified of fire. Perhaps she'd gone too far. Suddenly, she found her self shouting at him. "It doesn't matter! Sesshoumaru, leave it!"  
  
But by then, Sesshoumaru was already pulling a length of burning wood from the fireplace. His sweaty hands were shaking so badly he could hardly maintain his grip on the tongs. And when Kagome cried out, her voice gave him such a jump that he let go of them completely. The tongs clattered to the floor. The burning log fell after them, half burning, half smoldering. Mesmerized, he stared in horror, unable to move. Fire! He could see the white-hot flames, coming closer. He could feel them getting hotter. He could smell that terrible stench once again. Burning hair, burning flesh. The screaming, screaming, screaming...  
  
'No! I mustn't let it happen again!' He thought desperately, and before Kagome knew what he was doing, he had reached forwards and seized the burning log in his right hand. "Sesshoumaru!" She shrieked. "What are you doing? Don't be a..." Sesshoumaru thrust the log back into the fireplace. Kagome swallowed. "...a fool." She finished weakly. At the same moment the door behind them opened. Kagome spun around guiltily. Haoko was standing in the doorway, a laden tray in her hands. "I thought you might be hungry, my..." Her brows lowered. "Sesshoumaru sama?" she asked suspiciously. "Hn." He said and practically ran out of the room. Haoko smelled the air. Her pale nose twitched. "Burnt floor...who's burned themselves?" she said sharply. "Come on, show me." Kagome bit into her lower lip. "Haoko-sama, it was Sesshoumaru." Haoko almost dropped her tray. "Sesshoumaru sama?!" she asked surprised. "What was he doing?" "He tried to light a lamp for me." Kagome mumbled quietly. Haokos wide eyes were now even wider. 'First he brings the small human, now this woman, then...He was meddling with the fire for her...' She sighed. 'Never thought I'd live to see the day..' Kagomes voice brought her back to reality. "Haoko sama, why was he so scared?" Haoko looked at her sharply, "Sesshoumaru sama is not scared of anything." She put the tray down in front of Kagome. "Ask him yourself. I have to leave you now." Kagome decided not to repeat the fire experiment again. Maybe they all have a 'Fire Phobia' here.' She thought with a sweatdrop. Haoko paused in the doorway. "And, yes. Yasunoru will be here shortly." Kagome lifted her eyebrows. "Yasunoru?" "Yes. He will be your guard during your stay here."  
  
Kagome had wished to go home soon, but if Sesshoumaru gave her a personal guard... 'Oh, how could've I forgotten? He only took me because Rin wanted a new nanny.' She thought. "Ooh. I'm a nanny...Great."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru had instructed us all to treat you like a guest. I do not know why you think you are merely a servant." Came a voice like vanilla ice cream...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well, this is it. The chapter turned out a bit longer than I expected, so I'm pretty satiated with it.  
  
Oh. NB- This Kamashii does not thrive for nasty comments. And since Kamashii samas wishes are the most important wishes... You'll make sure it's the way he likes. Its not like you have a choice... Really... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello...  
  
I'm dying.  
  
Although I have whole two weeks of Easter holidays, at least today was spoiled. I had to go to the dentist. * Clutches at his cheek * "Itaiii..." My head feels like someone was bashing it on the wall, my jaw is throbbing... Ah, well. We all have to overcome different, unpleasant at the least, circumstances... At least I'll meet- Oh, well. I wont annoy Thee by my Babbling. On with the story!  
  
NB- I changed the story a little; don't correct me, unless you must... I did it on purpose. I know what really happened. In my story Inuyasha never gets to meet his mother, and thinks that it was Sesshoumaru who killed her. Though I really liked the episodes where Sesshy used the faceless onii to trick Inuyasha.  
  
Announcement: "I told you I don't own any of the characters!" (The original ones.)  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
"Sick and Sweet"  
  
The fire was throwing off dancing shadows, creating a nice, cozy but slightly eerie nevertheless atmosphere. Kagome sat up to see who the intruder was, only to fall back down as her head gave a particularly nasty throb.  
  
"Are wa dare des ka?" She groaned. (Who is it?)  
  
The newcomer crossed the floor silently and leaned down over the anxious Kagome. "I'm to guard you, my lady." He said silently, pushing a few bangs out of her face. Kagome stared. The distance between their faces was barely a few inches; she pressed her head into the pillow, pulling away from him. "Why are you frightened? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, with an undertone of concern, but then noticing her slight blush he backed away, shaking his head, wide eyed. "My lady! You misunderstood me! I was barely checking if you were all right."  
  
Kagome sat up, rubbing her face, in an attempt to brush the sleepiness away. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. "You startled me, that's all." She finally was able to see her guard properly. He had caramel hair, rather short, and a little 'paw print' on his left cheekbone. He was holding a rather scary looking scythe, which glinted in the fire. "Ano... Why do I need a guard in the castle?" She asked her silent companion. His face not betraying any emotion, he answered. "My lady, my job is to guard you. And I don't doubt that Sesshoumaru Sama has his reasons if he put me in this place. " 'Looks like its baby sitting full time now...' though he drew the line at wearing flower chains. If this girl is going to make him into her part time toy, he's gonna appeal to Sesshoumaru-sama...  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, studying his features, she had come across youkai of all shapes and sizes, but still couldn't get used to the fact that even the most handsome youkai was an animal of some sort, and judging by the little, brown foot-print on his cheek, the caramel color of his hair and matching clothes, with little prints all over them, he was a feline of some sort. A leopard most likely, oh, great. Now she was completely surrounded by carnivores. "Forgive me my curiosity," She began, determined to build her sentence as medieval as possible. "But what is your name?"  
  
The guard looked surprised, and judging by his face, Kagome could tell that she asked a question that wasn't very random in this place.  
  
"Yasunoru, my lady." Kagome waved her hand in protest, "No, no Yasunoru-kun! Just call me Kagome!" She smiled. He bowed slightly. "I appreciate the honor, my lady, but I was strictly instructed to call you 'lady', along with everyone in the castle." 'Sesshoumaru-told-them-to-call-ME-lady? Oh my.' She thought, confused. "But please call me Kagome! Or at least lady Kagome or something, I want you to use your name. Onegai."  
  
Yasunoru smiled. "Alright, Kagome-sama it is." Kagome gave a little snort. "Well, if that's the lowest title you can use, I'll agree to it."  
  
She looked at the doors that led to the balcony, it was completely dark outside, but since she was sleeping most of the day, she wasn't feeling sleepy in the least bit. "Tell me, Yasunoru-kun, what is there in the castle?" Yasunoru cocked his head to one side, "what do you mean, Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Well, like gardens, or baths? You know?" Yasunoru smirked, "Of course there are certain facilities." He leaned his scythe against the wall, and started counting off the 'facilities' in the castle. "First, there is the lake, Rin-sama loves playing there, then there are the gardens, and the stable, where Sesshoumaru-sama keeps his steeds." He explained needlessly. Kagome perked up, "And Ah-Un, too?" "Yes, Kagome-sama." "But aren't there any hot springs here?" Yasunoru shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Kagome Sama, not in the castle itself." Kagome narrowed her eyes, scaring Yasunoru by the slight resemblance of someone he knew.  
  
"So you mean you all walk around dirty?" She asked menacingly, stroking her chin theatrically. "Even Sesshoumaru... Hmm. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Yasunoru sweatdropped, but couldn't help noticing that the girl referred to the lord by his first name only. "Kagome sama, I said not in the castle. There are hot springs nearby, Lord Inutaisho built a nice house around it. For his second wife." He added.  
  
Kagome couldn't help wondering, "Please, Yasunoru, how did Sesshoumarus mother die?" Yasunoru was starting to feel uncomfortable, talking to the girl about her, or him was one thing but talking of his master's tragedy was another. But seeing the girls face, that was eager to hear the news, and concerned at the same time; he felt slightly reassured.  
  
"I don't think I have the right to tell you. And I'm not sure if I know it right, but I will try." He looked serious, "As long as you don't tell any one, and you might as well want to ask Orito." "Who's Orito?" Kagome inquired, "He is the keeper of the castle and Sesshoumaru samas advisor, or something of the sort." Kagome sighed. "Yasunoru-kun, do I look like I'll go around telling everyone about such a thing?" Yasunoru preferred to keep the answer to himself. "Please tell me, I don't even know who this Orito guy is."  
  
Yasunoru sighed, it looked like he didn't have a choice, at least he was slightly used to it. When Sesshoumaru was away, and took Jacken with him, though that happened rarely, he had to stay with Rin, who wouldn't go to bed unless he told her one of his adventures. And right now he felt like he was telling the girl a bedtime story. He guessed it was the...Green string of fate.  
  
"Alright, Kagome Sama, if you insist." He sighed. "Unless you might want to go to sleep." He said hopefully, but Kagome shook her head, smiling. After taking in a deep breath, Yasunoru began his story.  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama was still a small pup when it happened, Lord Inutaisho was away in battle, like most of the time, and Sesshoumaru-sama was left at the care of his mother. But the castle suffered an unexpected attack." He paused, frowning. "Orito says that Sesshoumaru samas mother was locked in her room with Sesshoumaru Sama, for safety. There was only a small window there, and some one fired a burning arrow through it..." Kagome gasped, clasping a small hand to her mouth. "The wooden wall in which the arrow was stuck caught fire immediately. The Lady tried calling for help, but every guard was busy fending off the attackers, which weren't many, but strong, Since they were dragon youkai. The little master escaped through the small window, which wasn't enough for the Lady to get through." Yasunoru was looking at the fire all this time. Now an awkward silence hang in the room.  
  
Yasunoru sighed once again, he wasn't there when it happened, but he heard the story from a witness. Though it wasn't Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Orito was the only one who survived, he was one of the dragon soldiers, who saw Sesshoumaru sama climb out of the window, still holding onto his mothers hand, which was partly ablaze. He must've felt some sympathy for the young master, for he went over there and tried to rescue the Lady, but it was too late. He managed to hide Sesshoumaru-sama until the attack was over."  
  
Yasunoru felt like he was actually there, while looking at the tamed flames in the fireplace.  
  
"When the Lord came back from the battle, and learned of the tragedy, he killed all the soldiers, Servants and slaves in the castle in his grief." He heard Kagome gasp once again. "Save two people. Sesshoumaru Sama and Orito. Orito served since that day. It happened about eighty years ago." He sniffed the air and turned to Kagome, frowning.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" His eyes widened. The girl was crying. There were tears running down her face, glinting like precious stones in the fires light. He didn't know what to do, since it was the first time he had come across a situation like this, He was alone in a room with a crying girl. Yasunoru walked up to her and sat on the floor next to the softly sobbing girl. "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama, I didn't mean to distress you." 'Kami. If Sesshoumaru Sama find out that I made his guest cry, by telling her his story...' he didn't want to find out. The girl was already making enough noise to wake an army with her sobbing.  
  
"Yasunoru-kun, can I please go to sleep now?" She asked, looking up at him with full of tears, brown eyes. Yasunoru liked nothing better. "Of course, m- Kagome-sama." He said, getting up and taking his scythe. He stood next to the door, looking at the fire again, but could feel that the young woman was still feeling uncomfortable. "Um. Yasunoru-kun, are you going to stand here?" "Why, yes, Kagome-sama." 'Now that a little too much...' Thought the upset 'guest'.  
  
Sighing, she settled down to sleep. Sleeping outside, with all the Inu taisho was one thing, but with an armed, awake, leopard youkai, and in a room was kind of different.  
  
Pushing back all the disturbing thoughts back with a thought that when his face was inches away from hers, he was leaning over her, brushing her hair out of her face, he didn't think of anything perverted... She was quite safe.  
  
Kagome couldn't go to sleep, the past events and the story still fresh in her mind. She was beginning to understand just how brave Sesshoumaru was when he agreed to light the lamp for her, to take the burning log out of the fireplace, then grab it with his bare hand and throw it back in. All the things he'd done, he'd done them for her.  
  
Kagome tingled uneasily inside. With Inuyasha choosing the dead miko over her, her school and... She had enough on her plate to contend with. She glanced on the motionless Yasunoru and sighed. The sooner she gets back home the better.  
  
But then a disturbing thought occurred in her mind. 'And then?' 'Then what?' What will going back home change? She will be able to pretend that her life is perfect, but she will have to deal with the pain inside, that will probably never subside...  
  
The lamps and torches had all been lit by the time Kagome fell asleep. Night had fallen and a chill, spiraling breeze was giving the guards on duty a hard time keeping warm.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It was approaching midnight yet, tired as he was, Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep. He was pacing back and forth, his head spinning with question after unanswered question. 'Why is Orito taking so long to come back from that simple errand? What is the Dragon Hime planning? Why wont those memories leave me alone?' he rubbed his throbbing temples. 'Why is Jacken disappearing all the time?' He looked out of the window, outside, small clouds drifted across the waning moon...  
  
He twisted on his heels and marched back to his bed. 'And there is this Miko to crown my burdens with a crown of thorns. Why does she make me feel so weird?'  
  
He lay down on the cool, silk blankets, his stoic form becoming motionless, save the slow rising and falling of his broad chest. He relaxed his body, enjoying the coolness of the bed, but his mind refused to give him the so much desired rest, instead it kept adding more and more of needless thoughts to his already over flowing brain.  
  
Unable to suppress it any longer, he got up, put on his robe and walked out into the darkness of the corridor. 'He must have had some of it recorded somewhere...' He thought as he made his way through the winding corridors to his fathers' study, which now became his, and was piled with letters, attires and treaties.  
  
Finally reaching it, growling at the sleeping guard in front of it, he opened the door, and deliberately stepping on the guards' hand went in, closing the door behind him.  
  
'Where are the treaties and the records?' He was digging through the numerous papers and scrolls, darkened with the years, he pulled one out, running over it and his eyes widened.  
  
The scroll fell from his pale, striped hand.  
  
It was the record of his father marrying his mother.  
  
Why, of all the papers, he had to come across this one?  
  
What did he do wrong so the past memories came back to haunt him?  
  
After so many years of blocking it all out...  
  
Forgetting it....  
  
He picked up the parchment; he could feel the years of hatred of his father pounding in his veins- He first left his wife alone and let her die,  
  
a muscle in his jaw twitched,  
  
he then brought in that human woman, already pregnant with his second child-  
  
his knuckles crackled,  
  
when the hanyou was born, he ended up being looked after by the nasty toad,  
  
his father was always with the human wench, and their little offspring....  
  
A low growl rumbled in his massive chest as the parchment hissed and a few green drops fell to the floor.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and started digging through the papers once again.  
  
Here it was. He took the parchment and walked over to the low table; sitting down behind it, he unrolled it and began reading. So this is what has been going on. The Dragons wanted his fathers land, but he showed them that he doesn't agree by sending their messengers head back... "The fool." He snarled. Yes, the dragons weren't numerous back then, but now their number increased by dangerous numbers, and it was too late to try and sign some treaties.  
  
The Dragons wanted revenge. A head. His.  
  
He tossed the scroll away. He has to get ready for an attack, incase it will be unexpected- but he really has to mobilize an army. 'I have my assassins, my every individual soldier is as good as an army, they have most achieved the military perfection. Their strategy is perfect.' He thought, looking at the ornate design on the low table. 'But will that be enough?' For the second time in his life, Sesshoumaru-sama had to admit that he was scared. The dragons know not the word called 'Mercy'. That was all right. Neither did he.  
  
The Dragons never planned or schemed. They attacked. They killed. They destroyed everything in their path once they were given their freedom.  
  
They burnt everything down to the ground, until there was nothing left but a scorched plain...  
  
That wasn't alright.  
  
They used fire. And with fire around, Sesshoumaru wasn't the Sesshoumaru everyone knew and feared.  
  
He knew they wouldn't want a battle. They want a massacre, and since they always got their way, it was no way that they will simply give in and fight fairly this time. With fire around, it will be simply a massacre, because the infamous, terrifyingly omniscient Sesshoumaru will lose himself as soon as he will come in touch with their fire, at the most. His soldiers, seeing that the unbeatable Sesshoumaru is scared, will simply allow them selves to be turned into a bloody mess.  
  
One thing was certain. Once the war is over, there will be no one, perhaps save Rin, or the toad to mourn him. That is, if they survive. Of which he was certain, wouldn't happen...  
  
This war means death. His. And those around him.  
  
Not like he objected strongly. He was only about fifteen, when he first came across the Dragons, when he first learned that it was easy to die. And let others.  
  
It was staying alive that was much harder. And he chose the latter on many occasions, not because he had a grand love for life, but because it was living that was harder. And keeping those around his alive...  
  
He looked into Deaths bottomless, empty eyes so often, he could call her his best friend. He mustn't lose this war and become her prisoner.  
  
The Lord of western lands was determined to live.  
  
And defeat the Dragon Hime, who was most likely planning the same. If she was planning anything at all.  
  
Sesshoumaru went back to the ancient, made of heavy, red wood chest and continued looking through the ancient records of past wars, not noticing it was already morning...  
  
* * * * * * * ** * * *** * * * ** * * * * ** *** * * *** *** *** *** *** *  
*** * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha was sitting up on his tree, watching the blood red sun slowly rise over the distant, misty mountains. His hair and the white shirt were covered in little pearls of dew, chilling him to the bone, and bringing up some unpleasant memories. Although Naraku was defeated, and Shikon no Tama was complete- his life still seemed empty...  
  
Kikyous head was resting peacefully on his chest, her form was motionless, not even a muscle moved. She looked like she was... Dead. Inuyasha adjusted his fire rat robe so it covered her fragile form. He sighed deeply, wishing she was breathing, or mumbling in her sleep. Or there was at least one hair out of place so he could adjust it.  
  
But she was perfect.  
  
He suppressed a deep, shuddering sigh and looked away unto the now orange sun, and wondered where Kagome was. Probably at home, studying for her... Tests. Kikyou was right. He couldn't choose them both. And he chose Kikyou for two reasons, or more than that. But he was sure of two of them. Kikyou had nowhere to go. Kagome had to return to her time. Kagome was new here, happy and innocent, with her life ahead of her. Kikyou was there because of him. The only reason she remained walking the face of this world she hated so much, was him. She had no past. And no future.  
  
He kissed Kikyous cold forehead, wishing it was warm and smelled of the sun and fruits... Instead of a breeze, a slight and gentle one, but coming from the graveyard, and chilling to the very marrow of the bone...  
  
** ** ** *** ** ** * * *  
  
Kagome slipped into a warm, caramel dream.  
  
She was dancing in a huge hall, with polished wooden floor and semitransparent paper walls, The sun was shining through them, not dark and not too bright. Just enough to make Kagome smile and continue her dance, she finally fell down, exhausted on a mattress, what it seemed in slow motion. Breathless, she laughed and laughed, feeling a weird happiness inside her, such as she has never felt, or probably ever will in her life.  
  
It was a happy dream.  
  
Until the whispering began, that is. "Very cozy, very nice," it hissed. "But this is not where you belong, is it?" In her dream, Kagome looked around. A gaunt, cloaked figure was slinking off through a wall. As it did so, it scratched a long sharp fingernail over the smooth, polished surface. Kagome stepped tentatively forwards. She stared at the scratch in the wood: it was weeping like an open wound. Suddenly the whispering returned directly in her ear.  
  
"I'm still here," it said. "I'm always here."  
  
Kagome spun around, she saw no one. "You silly little fool. If you want to discover your destiny, you must follow me." Kagome stared in horror as a bony hand with long talons emerged from the folds of the cloak, reached up and clasped the hood. It was about to reveal its face. Kagome tried to run away, but she couldn't move. All at once, the creature cackled with hideous laughter and let its hand drop by its side. "You shall know me soon enough," it hissed, and leaned towards her conspiratorially.  
  
Kagomes heart pounded furiously. She felt the warmth of the creatures' breath against her ear, and smelt a sumptuous mistiness that seeped from its hooded cloak.  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
The sudden cry exploded inside Kagomes' head. She shouted out in fear, opened her eyes and looked around her in confusion. It was light and she was in bed. She looked at Yasunorus' worried face and everything came back to her.  
  
"Is everything ok? Do you want something?" She asked. Yasunoru watched her closely. "Kagome-sama. Are you alright?" he asked, placing a clawed hand on her forehead and shaking his head. "Oh, I'm fine, Yasunoru-kun. Just a bad dream." Yasunoru got up, walking to the door. "You know, Kagome-sama. Everything has a meaning. Even such simple things like dreams all carry a meaning within them." He said earnestly, opening the door. "Where are you going?" She asked weakly, stretching her arms in the process. Yasunoru smiled at her sleepy look and stepped outside, almost closing the door, "I'll go get some tea for you, Kagome-sama." And with that he left.  
  
Kagome felt miserable. Not only she burdened so many people with her presence, she turned a soldier into a lady in waiting. And judging by the mark he had, he was a youkai of noble birth. She got up and walked over to the door that led to the balcony. She pulled it open, yawning – and froze in mid yawn.  
  
Beneath her lay a magnificent garden of blossoming sakura, giant maple trees, roses, evergreen trees and bushes, little tea houses and springs swarming with koi.  
  
She went out onto the balcony with faltering steps, gaping at the beauty and peace the garden radiated, when Yasunoru came in, carrying a tray, with small teacups and something in a bowl that strangely resembled dried caterpillars.  
  
Kagome ran up to him, blushing and took the tray from the startled youkai, placing it upon the small table she spotted earlier out on the balcony. Yasunoru followed her, unsure of how he should interpret the girls strange behavior. She settled down on the wooden floor, and poured the tea into two small cups, pushing one of them towards Yasunoru, gesturing for him to sit down. "Have some too, I'm so sorry I turned you into a nanny of some sort!" 'you had to say that. Didn't you ...' he thought, looking at the girl as if she had just produced a bouquet of Rins favorite flowers from her ear.  
  
"Sit down! I can't just relax while you are standing there," Obeying the girl out of pure instincts, he sat himself down, and sipped at the tea, not taking his eyes off the smiling Miko. "So when am I going to start attending to my duties?" She asked cheerfully. Yasunoru lifted an eyebrow. "What duties, Kagome-sama?" He asked, thinking, 'Perhaps the fever is too high...' "Well, looking after Rin of course!" She cried, putting down her cup clumsily, spilling a little in the process. "Sesshoumaru took me with him because Rin said she wanted me as her new caretaker! Didn't he tell you anything?" Yasunoru put his cup down, "Sesshoumaru-sama only instructed us to treat you like a high ranking guest and see to all your needs. And he told us to make sure you stay away from Rin-sama until you are better."  
  
"Oh..." She said. 'OH...'  
  
"I was wondering..." She finally dared to spill what was on her mind. "its just that.." "Yes? Kagome-sama." "My things are left with my... Friends. And I need them." Yasunoru smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru has already sent someone to fetch them for you."  
  
Kagome wanted to believe she was dreaming...  
  
Kagome got up, feeling slightly nauseous from her sickness, picked up the tray and walked towards the door, Yasunoru jumped up and ran towards her.  
  
"Kagome-sama! You shouldn't! You are still weak." He cried, causing her to swing around in surprise and slip on the polished floor, she dropped the tray and crashed into Yasunoru, but since she barely reached his collarbones, she merely bounced off his chest, "Eeek!" she grabbed onto his robe and caused him to fall on top of her...  
  
At the same time the door slid open.. Revealing a very... Angry Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West.  
  
Yasunoru froze in horror. He's never seen his master so angry... Regaining his self-control he cleared his throat, getting Kagomes attention.  
  
"Yasunoru. What... are you doing to my guest?" He asked, ice lacing every word.  
  
Yasunoru jumped to his feet, helping up the dazed Miko.  
  
"Nothing, my Lord. It was merely a clumsy accident!" He said hurriedly, collecting the broken china and putting it on the tray.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted his death glare to Kagome, who wished for instant death.  
  
Getting into an awkward situation with Sesshoumarus' guard was one thing.  
  
Getting into an awkward situation with Sesshoumarus' guard in front of Sesshoumaru was another...  
  
"W...Kagome. I brought your... Things." He said coldly, placing her backpack on the floor.  
  
"T-Thank you...Sesshoumaru..." But the answer to her gratitude was a 'swish' and a 'click' as the door closed behind the Taiyoukai. And the clatter of broken china as Yasunoru continued collecting it and putting it on the tray. Having finally finished his task, he left silently, without so much as a glance at her.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, now, because of her clumsiness, Yasunoru is mad at her and Sesshoumaru thinks Kami knows what... A single tear ran down her cheek as she clutched onto Shikon no Tama, which was still hanging around her neck, and looked at her bag...  
  
When will she actually learn to pick her accidents a bit more carefully?..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Phew! I guess toothache is kinda useful... Look at this long chapter! I mean... Woah... Can't believe I actually spent so long occupied with one activity... And that was lazy 'ole me...  
  
So here's the second chapter of 'Wakarimasen' ... To be honest, I have no idea how long it's going to be, I love long chapters, so I'll try to make mine long, too...  
  
Oh, and please tell me what you think of the chapter!  
  
NB-there are pictures of Yasunoru and Haoko in Mediaminer. Go check out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you my dear Reviewers! 'Ye are the salt of the earth!' As sayeth the Black Book. (Or brown. It comes in different colors. Sometimes has a cross in front.)  
  
Regina Lucifer: I'm very glad you like it!  
*sigh * If only werld was filled with nice people like you!  
  
* * *  
  
Aznpals: Sheesh... * blushes furiously * thanks... This Kamashii Taihen Sama is not worthy of such high praise...  
  
* * *  
  
Bad Girl 14: * Scratches head * 'well, Kagome just caught a little cold.  
And perhaps a little depression, and maybe some STDs... (Just kidding on  
the last part..)  
* gets bashed on the poor head by gf. * "Pervert!" *rubs head * "Sigh.. My gfs' favorite part is when Sango bashes poor Miroku on the head with that horrible Hiraikotsu thingy... I'm so glad she doesn't have one!" Shippou will appear soon, don't worry. I like the little dude too much to leave him out of action! Yes, Rin is So Kawai! * sigh *  
  
* * *  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome : "Thanks! The title's cool innit? ^_^' See? I tried hard to please you, do you like my paragraphing now? Don't tell me they are too small though... * death glare * Your name's not that bad either...  
  
* * *  
  
Gizmo369: Thanks! Really appreciate your effort to review! I know how hard it is... Must... click... button... * drops dead * Thanks so much!  
  
* * *  
  
Sanosuke Hidane: Yep. Vanilla Ice Cream. Though I feel kinda stupid, describing guys so soppily. One might think I'm a bit of a g... Ah, well, HUGE thanks for Liking, and Reviewing! 


	3. chapter 3

Hello every one!  
  
Here's the next chapter of the 'Wakarimasen'!  
  
Thank you so much for sticking with me so far. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it... I like writing down what's going on in my head, but I only got a comp recently, and I'm a VERY slow typer...The chapters would've been much longer if I was faster, * sigh * but it takes me about a day to type out 10 pages, which is my ideal, but my average, I'm afraid is 8 pages max. I have a life to live, you know! I mean, 'life' as in... Digging through the net and drawing for media miner...  
  
I would like to thank my Dear Reviewers, and readers... * sigh *, but keep in mind, readers, I love my reviewers MUCH more!  
  
Announcement: "Anone... * twitch- twitch * You know! The story and the characters belong to the Notorious Rumiko Takahashi Kami Sama. And I don't claim them to be mine. * Sob- sob * But my characters belong to me...Kukuku.  
  
I know I put my reviews in the end, but I'll make an exception today, because my patience isn't enough to cope with what is on my mind...  
  
Thank you!!!  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome, you've been nice enough to review my both chapters in a row, so I really want to make you my "Reviewer of Honor"! If you don't mind, that is... (Now you'll have to wear a badge... ^_^') Thanks for the TWO cookies and ice cream. * Crunch-crunch * Yes, I am a guy, and I agree, girls DO rule here... I'm glad you like my story * and * paragraphing! Well, arigotou gozaimas!  
You're such a sweetie. Hope you keep reviewing. ^_~  
  
People like you make one want to leap with joy and write fanfics!  
  
"Speech" 'Thought'  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
"Leaving Nowhere "  
  
Kagomes finger was pointing to a lean stomach clad in black...  
  
She slowly lifted her eyes, fearing the worst.  
  
Phew.  
  
It's not Sesshoumaru.  
  
A very tall, stoic looking youkai was looking at her with wide-open eyes, and a huge sweatdrop disappeared just after she noticed it.  
  
Kagomes eyes widened in return. The youkai had long, black hair, which was flowing down his back in a manner that Kagomes hair could never achieve... His eyes were crimson, with a little bit of black surrounding his cat like pupil slits, Giving him a really 'hot' look. Literally. His skin was pearly white, almost transparent...  
  
He looked at her, unblinking, and then shifted his fiery red eyes to her finger, which was now pointing a little lower than his stomach. She looked down at it too, and blushing a color that made the new youkais eyes look pale, pulled her hand behind her back. "Hello!" She chirped at him, cursing her hoarse voice and the 'finger incident'.  
  
Hell. Bad luck was her best friend. Especially if it concerned guys, good looking ones in particular...  
  
His eyes left the direction in where her finger disappeared and focused on her eyes. "Hello." He inclined his head. "And may I ask you what you were... Doing?" He asked her, his eyes not leaving hers, or blinking.  
  
"Hah, ha... I was just trying to decide which door should I take..." She said uncertainly. "And why were you pointing at-"  
  
Kagome decided it was a perfect time to change the subject. "Can you please help me find Sesshoumaru?" She asked quickly, not wanting to neither hear the end of the question, nor answer it. He merely surveyed her emotionlessly. "Might I ask you who you are, first?" Kagome was getting tired of keeping her false smile on her face. "Oh, my name is Kagome! I'm Rins new nanny! So where is Sesshoumaru? And what's your name?" The youkai raised his eyebrows. '*This* is Rins new nanny? Does Lord Sesshoumaru want to kill the child? Obviously.'  
  
"My name is Orito. Sesshoumaru sama is probably in his room. Right here." He said pointing to a room behind him. "Thank you so much Orito-kun!" Cried the human, taking his hand into her small one and shaking it slightly, "Nice to meet you, Orito- kun."  
  
* * * In his room, Sesshoumaru was staring at what was left of a scroll he had just melted accidentally.  
  
'Orito-KUN?'  
  
'Hn, at least I know he is here. I wonder why he didn't come to me immediately.'  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome ran off to Sesshoumarus room, leaving the dragon youkai staring at his still outstretched hand. It was certainly * not * his day. First, he somehow had to tell the Lord the news he brought, which were far from pleasing. Second of all, he ran into a furiously blushing Yasunoru this morning, who made a good dent in his chest... Third, he had a headache, Fourth...  
  
He shook his head, walking down the numerous steps to go out into the garden; at least he now had an excuse to not give Sesshoumaru Sama his report. 'I wonder why he brought in a human,' he thought, 'surely he could find a perfect youkai teacher for the girl.' He stopped on a bridge and leaned on the wooden railings. 'Why did he bring the small human in the first place?' 'I guess it's in the blood...' he thought, remembering his old masters second wife. Hell. How is he going to tell Sesshoumaru that their old allies, the Phoenixes, had united their army with the Dragon Hime?  
  
He decided it was perfect timing to start writing his death wish.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome opened Sesshoumarus' door slowly and poked her head inside. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru!" She said in a cheery voice. The dog demon laid down the letter he was currently engrossed in reading, and surveyed her with heavy lidded, golden eyes. "Human." He said, sending ice butterfly youkais fluttering in her stomach, and pushed one of the bangs that irritated his eyes behind a pointed ear. "Usually, before entering, you *knock*," he drawled. "Unless you are a human half wit," He added under his breath, loudly enough for Kagome to hear, though. Deciding that she wasn't going to let the arrogant youkai have his way, Kagome kept her usual smile plastered on her face, she hopped in, closing the door behind her and plopping down on the mat before Sesshoumarus' table, "sorry!" She chirped, indicating that she was not at all sorry. Unless for her own, insignificant persona...  
  
"I've come to clear things out a little..." She began, all the while studying her fingers with great interest, "About the situation earlier in the morning..." Sesshoumaru liked watching her squirm and blush, and it took him all his strength not to grin at the miserable creature before him, who was actually thinking that he was in the least bit interested in her pointless babbling. "The tea tr-" "Human." He broke her off in mid sentence, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I'm not in the least bit concerned in your witless ramble."  
  
A silence hang between the two of them, finally getting broken by the dog demon. "Yasunoru had explained to me that it was all due to your clumsiness, that you hurt yourself and him," 'And startled me...'  
  
Kagome stared into his golden eyes, trying to outstare his cold and unblinking gaze. Her eyes started watering. She blinked. Damn.  
  
Yasunoru was standing behind the miko, his eyes wide; his master was actually playing with this woman! He was glad that she didn't discover him yet, but he knew that the moment when he will have to face her will finally come, and he was anything but looking forward to it... She was probably angry with him beyond measure; in fact, he was surprised she didn't purify him on the spot after the incident.  
  
Kagome bit her lip, lowering her eyes to the floor, and feeling her head swim once again. "Why did you decide to take care of me, Sesshoumaru?" She asked finally, making the Taiyoukai wonder about it himself.  
  
The girl was much more trouble than she was worth.  
  
"Why aren't you with the hanyou?" He asked, deciding that it would be best if he changed the subject to a more interesting title, at least for him. His brows furrowed at the mikos reaction at the mentioning of the hanyou, her even though glazed with sickness, but cheery never the less eyes turned cold and emotionless, but even that mask couldn't hide the immense sadness that obviously gnawed at the mikos soul. He remembered the last time he mentioned his half-wit half brother, her reaction was the same.  
  
She now clutched at her at her jean clad legs, causing her knuckles to whiten in the process. The sad aura she gave off was plain and all consuming. 'Something must've happened between her and the hanyou...' He thought, looking at the sad girl. 'Not like I care, of course.' But a small voice in his head whispered faintly yet definitely. 'Liar...' The girls voice brought him back to reality. "The Shikon no Tama is complete, Naraku is defeated, what else is there for me to do here?" She asked the dog demon, lifting her slightly red eyes to meet his, the fear and timid ness all gone. "This is a fair point, human. But I do not have time for games, you do not deserve any of my time any way, let alone the matters that concern your destiny." He answered, putting as much ice into his words as he possibly could, slightly getting angry with the girl for probing at his feelings.  
  
Kagomes features hardened, as she got up and turned around, finally noticing Yasunoru, who so much wished for her to simply ignore him, but instead, she grabbed his clawed hand and pulled him after her, only pausing in the doorway to shout at the most surprised lord.  
  
"I'm so sick of you! You and your mask of ice, you're just... just... So Annoying!"  
  
She cried in frustration, slamming the door behind her and heading towards her room, once she was inside, she closed the door, and releasing Yasunoru, turned around to face him, bowing slightly. "Gomen nasai!" She cried, to the gaping youkai, who was expecting anything but an apology from her.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" He cried, noticing the girls state, he gently took her by the shoulders, unsure of how she would react, but he was determined to make her feel better. No matter what it took. The girl was trying to suppress her tears, but unable to hold them, she leaned forward, onto the warm, compassionate chest of her newly made friend, or something close to that.  
  
Her little body shook with uncontrollable sobs, and her knees weren't able to support her anymore, catching her sobbing form with ease, Yasunoru sat carefully down, unintentionally hugging her close to him and inhaling her sweet, fruity scent, though now it was mixed with a salty one of her tears and a bitter one of her grief, her own sweet scent was sill the leading one, making him feel relaxed and warm. Kagome wrapped her hands around his waist, causing him to stiffen in return. 'She doesn't mean anything like that,' he thought, 'she probably doesn't mean anything at all, considering her state.' Sighing, he tightened his embrace around her small back and put his chin on the top of her head.  
  
He realized how much the miko had actually meant to him, although he only knew her for only what, a day? He felt her sadness being passed to him, along with the warmth, making him wonder how could the girl actually survive this pain inside her.  
  
How could anyone actually hurt a being so sweet and innocent so viciously? And having heard enough to make it out that it was Inuyasha-sama, didn't comfort him the slightest bit. He had only come across the hanyou a few times in his life, and was glad it wasn't more than that. Just a few encounters with the noisy, arrogant half demon were enough for one to treasure such memories. Without regret about the fact that they wouldn't have to meet again, for quite a while.  
  
The soft breathing of the sleeping miko and her small hands firmly around his back made the usually cold and emotionless youkai smile. An act that he didn't perform in years and years.  
  
Gently picking up the slumbering miko, he took her to her bed, and laid her down gently. Before taking his post at the door, he placed a soft kiss oh her forehead, thinking how nice it will sound if he were to swish his scythe through the hanyous' scrawny throat...  
  
Kagome woke up as soon as she felt the warmth subside, the month spent sleeping out side and always on her guard taking effect. And now she made a great deal of making it look as if she had just woken up, yawning and stretching her arms. "* Yawn * Oh, Yasunoru-kun, can you something for me?" "Yes, Kagome-sama, anything." Came the reassuring reply. An odd look came to her eyes, making the question that looked innocent at first, look... Questionable. Somehow, he didn't feel it was such a good idea anymore, but judging by her look, the bridge was burnt...  
  
"Ok, then. Can you escort me back home, please?" She asked. Yasunoru widened his eyes, "Why, are you leaving already?" He asked, suddenly feeling scared that the miko is leaving, it seemed that his life would never be the same without her smile. "No! It's not like that. I mean, so Sesshoumaru doesn't know. More like, help me run away." 'Oh Kami save me.' It looked like his primary feeling was right... Going against his masters will was... "Please? I really need to get away from here! Maybe tonight?" Yasunoru shook his head, "No, right now would be the perfect moment, at night the castle is being guarded about ten times fold." He picked up her bag and went over to the balcony. Kagome sweatdropped. "You're not telling-" Yasunoru stretched out his hand to her. "Trust me. If you want to get out of here, follow me. And don't make a sound." Kagome took his clawed hand and felt herself being pulled towards him.  
  
Yasunoru pulled her body as close as possible, knowing that it was probably the last time he was holding her this close, and leaped out of the window, down onto the green grass below him. Unnoticed by anyone, save a very surprised dragon, who was still trying to come up with a way how to tell his master the news, who lost all track of thought at the sight of lord Sesshoumarus' best guard, speeding away with the lunatic miko he had come across earlier this morning. Shaking his head and cursing silently under his breath, he retaliated back to the building.  
  
The great vaulted entrance-hall to the Palace of Inu Taihen was silent save for the hiss of the wind and the soft footfall of the tall dragon youkai that walked across the marble floor. High up above, beams of dim light streamed in through a circle of ached windows and criss-crossed the shadowy air. The dragon paused for a moment at the foot of the sweeping staircase and looked up. The skin, as translucent as the high arched windows above was softly glinting in the afternoon light. "Oh master..." He whispered to himself, stopping and listening intently. He cocked his head to one side, causing his ebony black hair to slide over his shoulder. He picked up the murmur of voices throughout the castle: the inconsequential chatter of the green toad, the soft humming of a girl – the young mistress – intent on some absorbing task, and there, unmistakable, from up in the old Inutaishos' study, soft muttering and cursing.  
  
"I hear you...Master" The dragon smirked. "I'm sure you could do with a little pick-me-up to go with the news I bring," he murmured to himself, tightening his grip on the long, beautifully crafted sword, and began his long walk up the stairs. It was a staircase the dragon knew well- but then he knew every single nook and cranny of the sprawling Taihen Palace: its hidden chambers, the murder holes, the corridors that led nowhere, the great doji, in which for centuries the generations of warriors were trained. What was more, the creature knew all the palaces' secrets, his delicate ears picking up the whispers, the gossip, the rumors and cries.  
  
He stopped at the first landing; it has already been around eighty years since he started serving the Inutaisho household...has it really been that long?  
  
He stopped on the second landing; the place where he'd first laid his eyes on his new Lady. She had been standing there, trying to talk to the young master, who replied with a high-emitted growl, baring his little fangs at her. Big with child, so pretty and full of life, she had seemed out of place in the empty, echoing palace. Orito stopped. But soon after had come that terrible night, when her cries of joy became cries of pain. He didn't like to think about it: the nurse running back and forth, the terrible screams from the chamber, the sobs of his master. Pitiful sounds. Terrible sounds. And then silence.  
  
Orito shook his head and climbed to the third landing. He still remembered how long he silence had seemed to last and how impenetrable it had been. Despite his sense of hearing, he had no idea what had happened. The second ticked past, one after the other... And then all at once, shattering the deathly silence had come the most wonderful sound of all- he sound of a baby crying. The sound of a young master, Inuyasha.  
  
Lord Inutaisho had suffered a terrible tragedy: he had lost his wife in the throes of childbirth, yet he had also brought life back into the Taihen palace.  
  
He stopped at the door of the master study ant knocked three times.  
  
"Come in, Orito." Came a weary voice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shippou jumped up and down on Inuyashas head, making the dead priestess' mouth twitch a little, as if the muscles tried to remember what a smile actually was.  
  
"When is Kagome coming baaack?" Cried the little kitsune, biting the half demon on the ear. "OW! Teme!" Inuyasha raised his fist over Shippous' little head, the kit 'eeped' and jumped out of the angry hanyous smacking range, causing him to hit himself on the head, and his curses were drowned out by everyone's laughter, even Kikyou managed some sort of a smile. She was growing fond of the little kitsune, and thought that adopting him would be a good idea, since she her self couldn't experience the joy of motherhood...  
  
Sango caught the little kit in her arms, sending Inuyasha such a death glare that Miroku was glad he actually wasn't in the hanyous place. She stroked the kits soft, red hair, "Don't worry Shippou, I'm sure Kagome will come back soon..." She said soothingly. 'I hope...' Miroku looked and the fuming dog boy, "Oi, when * is * she coming back anyway?" He asked, sipping at a cup of tea. "She even left all her books behind!" Growled Inuyasha. "Well... Actually..." Said Miroku. "Yesterday... Your brother came buy and... Nicely asked for her things...." He said, in a casual manner. ......... "WHAT??!!"  
  
Miroku shrugged, "Thought you might want to know..." "You! &*^^&$&%^%$C 9884-768&%$(&T&$!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango merely surveyed the houshi bashing. Although she was kind of sorry it wasn't her, beating the crap out of that mucky monk, it was nice to actually watch it for a change...  
  
* * * Inuyasha went inside Kagomes room, but her scent was old, so he jumped off the window ledge into the evening and down the well. It was plain disturbing.  
  
He spent the rest of the day sitting on his tree and 'Kehing' at the questions asked...  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome was long out of breath when Yasunoru finally allowed her to take a breather, deciding that they were far away enough from the castle. Although they were resting by a spring for about an hour now, Kagome was still breathing heavily, an unhealthy blush covering her face.  
  
Yasunoru decided that the girl would be unable to make it on her own feet, sighing, he closed his eyes and focused on his youkai form, he saw the tall, misty mountains again, always covered in snow and the giant evergreen trees that reached so high up that their tops were invisible behind the thick curtains of mist. He felt the cold air again, and it felt like liquid ice was flowing through his veins, his jaki encircled him, sending the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on their end.  
  
With one last growl that made Kagomes blood run cold, and appreciate the fact that he was her friend... Before her stood a cougar, noticeably bigger than Kirara, he was about a head taller than Kagome... His fur was silky and smooth to the touch, and his big, yellow-brownish eyes watched her playfully. Noticing that his scythe was missing, she asked him, "Noru-kun, where is your... Weapon?" He merely opened his mouth, revealing two pairs of shining, sharp fangs. "Oh, that explains it," She said, patting him on the shoulder. 'Oh, great, now I'm her pet, too...'  
  
He licked her on the check and nuzzled her neck, causing her to bring her shoulder upwards and giggle. He then nudged her in the stomach with her nose and indicated to his back. Her eyes widened, and her full, rosy lips formed an 'o' "Surely you don't mean... I mean I cant." "You already did too much for me!" 'I know' He rolled his eyes and pointed to his back with his nose again. Kagome, upon seeing that it wasn't a request, but an order, got her bag and climbed onto his back awkwardly.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, the immense feline under her launched himself off the ground and into mid air. Kagome sank her heels deep into his stomach, as the wind whistled past. She gripped the fur, white-knuckled. Below her, the forest opened up like a gaping chasm. Falling. They were falling. Her stomach leaped up into her mouth; she screwed her eyes shut.  
  
* Ker-dunk *  
  
Her whole body jarred as the cougar grabbed a branch with its forepaws and, in an instant kicked off again with its hind legs. Kagome gripped his fur tighter still. Again, the forest opened up. And again, Yasunoru landed, sure footed on a branch before kicking down again with its powerful hindquarters and leaping again.  
  
The knew where the Bone Eaters Well was, as it turned out from the conversation they held on their way from the castle.  
  
And finally, it seemed like the ride was at its end, and Kagome felt herself sitting on the grass. When her senses fully came back to her, she was sitting down, leaning onto the side of the well, with Yasunoru back to his human form, staring into what it seemed like, the darkest, most secret corners of her soul. "Kagome-sama? Daija- vu?" Kagome nodded slightly "Uh. Arigotou, Noru-chan."  
  
"Kaaggoommeeee!!!..." The silence was seared by a high, rasping voice of Inuyashas...  
  
Kagomes eyes widened, and getting up, she pulled Yasunoru up and they both fell through the well...  
  
But the hanyou caught a glimpse of what it seemed... Two pairs of legs disappearing down the well. And a rather nasty looking scythe, lying beside the well.  
  
* Sniff- sniff *  
  
"Iye..." His eyes widened. "Masaka..." He bent down to pick he scythe up, but it disappeared as soon as he touched it, making the hanyou remember, that all youkais' weapons were part of them... So that nasty thing probably went after Yasunoru. Who is with-  
  
"WHAT THE?!!"  
  
And he jumped into the well...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yahhh....  
  
Wow. Its 4:35am... and I finished it...  
  
* Yawns * I'll post it next morning...  
  
My Dear Reviewers. I'm trying my best for You! So please tell me what you think of this chapter, because although I know what are the next... At least ten chapters are about, I'm one of those people, who never start a story and just make up the stuff along the way, I had the writers' block today. I just COULDN'T write, but I did get down to it in the end...so, here.  
  
NB to all. Do you mind if I use a lot of Japanese? I can write the translation, too, but lets vote.  
  
Japanese, or no Japanese, that is the question.  
  
And I want an answer!  
  
...please...  
  
D2k3001 : yeah, poor 'ole Kagome... Being clumsy can lead to different... Undesired results. But it wasn't really * her * fault....... I mean, the floor was slippery and Yasunoru was stupid... Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
* * *  
  
Schorpiochick103: Arigotou! * bows, slips, falls down, nose bleeds, floor broken * Yep, that's moi! Glad you find it interesting, hope that you'll like the next chapters, too. And keep reviewing, I want to know what the Scorpion Hime thinks of moi. ^_~  
  
* * *  
  
Bad Girl14: Wow! You reviewed twice! THANK YOUU! * sigh * I'm so flattered... * uses a knife to scrape himself from the wall * Hope the next chappies will be to you liking too. And just to let you know... It's SO nice when you open your mail... and there... Lovely- wovely reviews. Yum. Especially the ones with... Nice stuff. Like yours! ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
Lady Shippo: Not bad? NOT BAD?! Awww... I'm broken hearted forever. Thanks for reviewing, My Lady... () ()  
(*_*)  
( ) Like my bunny...Type...Thingy?....  
LOL  
  
* * *  
  
Sukill: Yeah, even I cant help but feel sorry a little for her while I guide her through my merciless plot... It's just a cold, she'll get better. Hope. I'm doing my best at updating, dearie!  
  
* * *  
  
Starecue: Thanks! Yes... Patience is one of my skills that has great room for improvement... So I understand, but luckily, I cant stop writing when I start, and I have a week of holidays, so I guess I'll update soon. Thanks and thanks again!  
  
* * *  
  
Shadaphilaro: Yikes, you think it's well written? Thankyou, it really nice to get nice reviews, and I greatly appreciate your effort! And hope you keep reviewing!  
  
This is a link to the pics for the fiction. Please visit!  
  
su&show=Show%2FSearch 


	4. NOTE!

A quick note.  
  
* Cough- cough *  
  
Stupid Fanfiction didn't put the address properly, * growls *  
  
In case you ARE interested, go to media miner.org, search by Artist name, Type in ' Himitsu_Desu '  
  
Jaa. 


	5. Chapter5

Gomen, gomen, gomen! I finished writing this chapter yesterday morning, but wouldn't post it because my e-net connection is crap, and would only connect when * it * thinks its necessary, and not a moment earlier.  
  
I know its chapter four, but let Fanfiction have its way and call it chapter five, since my 'Note' has taken chapter fours' place.  
  
I was rather enthused by the numerous reviews I received and when I sat down to write it, I was determined that I'll write a nice and long chapter, but I'm not sure if it'll all be as planned...  
  
I kinda dislike Fanfiction a little. I mean, I lay my page out, all nice and neat, spacing whenever I feel like it and the 'beeping' Fanfiction messes it all up!  
  
* Growls *  
  
"Keh. I'm good anyway!"  
  
Disclaimer: The story and the characters belong to the Notorious Rumiko Takahashi Kami Sama. And I don't claim them to be mine. For Kamis' sake...  
  
And I finally got the damn batteries for my CD player. Now I'm sure the chapter will be better.  
  
Here's chapter Five (aka Four...)  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
"Softer Cries and Louder Whispers "  
  
Inuyasha landed softly at the bottom of the well, just in time to see Yasunorus' feet disappear over the top. Growling quietly, Inuyasha remained hidden in the shadows until he was sure that they went inside the house, he was going to jump out of the well, when he sensed someone else.  
  
He stopped, twitching his ears and sniffing. "I'm thinking too much!" He mumbled to himself, climbing out of the well. He noiselessly crossed the garden and perched himself on the roof on top of her bedroom, listening intently.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen, followed by Yasunoru, who looked around curiously. The house was similar to the ones he was used to, but a lot better built and fortified. He made a mental note to ask her where they were after. She must be from a noble family, since the house had two floors and a lot of decoration. But the clothes were as weird as were Kagomes.  
  
Kagome was slightly nervous because she was sure he would think lowly of her, because her house wasn't new or big, and the effect was tripled after staying in Sesshoumarus luxurious castle.  
  
Her whole family was assembled in the kitchen, having a dinner. "Konbanwa!" She cried, beaming at her mother, wondering how she will react to her new... Pet. Her mother got up, widening her eyes. "Kagome? Dear? You're early! Ogenki des ka?" "Hai!" Kagome flashed her a toothy grin. "Genki des!"  
  
She turned to her silent companion. "Mum, this is my new friend." Yasunoru bowed, "Watashi wa Yasunoru des." "The honor is all mine," she replied as the etiquette demanded, and bowed slightly. She smiled. "It is a long time since I have come across a youth with such fine manners." 'Not to mention hanyous...'  
  
Yasunoru inclined his head, his bangs sliding to brush his well-chiseled features.  
  
(HONESTLY! I find myself describing guys of any description so soppily...One might as well think I'm ... * face turns green * Keh. It's not my fault that all youkai posses this unearthly beauty, it's Kamis. He's the one who created them!)  
  
"Please, join us!" Said Kagomes mother, waving towards the table and sitting her self down but noticing the nasty looking scythe, her features hardened a bit. "Could you please, leave... that in the hall?" She asked politely, eyeing the piece of armor doubtfully. Yasunoru hardened for a second, but then noticed Kagomes... Very speaking look, and hurried off to lean it next to the wall and took a spot between Kagome and Souta.  
  
"Wow!" Cried Souta, finally unable to hold himself.  
  
"You are so cool!" he said, looking at Yasunoru with admiration in his huge brown eyes.  
  
Inuyashas' ear twitched. 'Little traitor.'  
  
"Your ax type thing is so much cooler than Inuyashas old rusty sword!"  
  
Many things happened at that moment: Inuyasha fell off the roof with a loud * Thump *, Kagome stiffened and sweatdropped. Yasunoru sweatdropped. A falling star flashed across the evening sky. Rin made a wish. Kikyou sighed. Sesshoumaru found out the news that Orito was so scared to tell him.  
  
The great Fire Birds set out for the Dragon Himes castle.  
  
An old, bloodthirsty ghoul that was sealed deep inside the great stone comb beneath the palace of Taihen awoke with one thought on his mind... Revenge.  
  
*  
  
Souta looked at Yasunoru.  
  
"Tell me, are you Kagomes new boyfriend?"  
  
Silence fell over the table.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter, who has lately become very distant, she looked weary and her eyes looked as those of an old woman, tired, sad and knowing... With a distant faraway look in them, and... Pain. She shifted her gaze to the young youkai before her, a slight blush was taunting his cheeks. She sighed. "Young one, it is rude and insensitive to say things like that." He chided Souta softly. "I'm merely the Lady's guard." Though he doubted his position very much.  
  
Out side, Inuyasha was twitching his hands and staring at the ground beneath him. 'N-New BOYFRIEND?!"  
  
All attention was turned to Kagome, who got up, her head low, and walked up the stairs. Yasunoru furrowed his brow, and looked at the girls' mother, she smiled sadly and nodded. He got up and followed her upstairs, wondering what to do now. Kagome got into her room, looking around it, boy, had she missed this place! She smiled at the mess. Usually, it annoyed her, by pointing to her horrible messy nature, but now it seemed so cozy and comforting. Big places always made her feel out of it, and her small, messy room was just perfect, just enough space for her computer and drawings.  
  
She fell on her bed, face down and sobbing pressed her face deep into the pillow and screamed.  
  
A thin layer of ice coated both the youkais heart, though not reaching the occupants downstairs. As she screamed, the hairs on the back of their necks rose in horror.  
  
'What unearthly pain would make the girl scream so?' One of the two males watching her knew, but the other, who was responsible for it, was thinking that it was something to do with either his horrible onii-san, or the feline who was currently standing next to her.  
  
As her scream subsided, he sat on the bed, next to her hip and put his hands on her shoulders, causing Inuyashas hair to bristle.  
  
'Who does that cat think he is? Touching * my * Kagome like this?'  
  
Kagome gave a jump at the gentle touch, and sat up. "Gomen." She said, rubbing her eyes, in attempt to push the tears away. "You just scared me, that's all." She sighed, trying to ignore how intimate his hands felt on her shoulders. 'I think too much of my self. Why would a youkai like him ever like me? He has just lowered himself to comfort me...' She reassured herself.  
  
"Why do you always apologize?" he asked her earnestly, pushing the hair out of her eyes, which has now become some sort of a habit. "Why do you always care about those around you and not yourself?" Kagome opened her mouth to say whatever she was going to say, but he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.  
  
Inuyashas face turned to an angry, twitching grimace. 'Teme...'  
  
Yasunoru traced her bottom lip with his finger, causing her to widen her eyes and shiver at the soft touch. "Ya-" but he didn't let her finish. He needed her; he couldn't stand the thought of leaving her and going back to his old, monotonous life. Fighting. Killing. Guarding. Always doing something that was of little or no importance to anyone, especially himself. How could this miko actually never care about herself? He couldn't imagine living without her smile or her gentle touch.  
  
It was a need of both body and soul... A gaping chasm that never ceased. After being caught high up in his mountains and made into a killing device, it always grew. No one, but no one made him feel this way. He faintly remembered his mother... But that was many years ago. The women Sesshoumaru provided him when he was growing, however beautiful, never made him feel this way. He only felt guilty using them, seeing their pretty faces as they all as one tried to please him, unable to tear away their gaze from his handsome face.  
  
He desperately shook the memories away, no, it was not what he wanted Kagome around for! She was a friend... The only person whom he could actually call a friend.  
  
He leaned closer, unable to resist her sweet scent that made him feel peaceful and safe, tracing his right thumb over her neck and collarbone, "Kagome..." He whispered, feeling that she relaxed a bit at his caresses. Her eyes were half closed. He felt her soft breath on his lips.  
  
The window flew open with a loud * BANG * and Inuyasha was standing next to the bed, his Tessaiga drawn and transformed. "TEME... Get your ******g hands off her!" He shouted, swishing his sword and making a small gash on Yasunorus cheek He brought his right hand to it and then looked at it, covered in blood. He slowly got up, his eyes turning bright yellow, almost white. Inuyasha stared in horror at how angry he made the guard. He was known well for his military skills and his never-ending patience. "You." He said, "You don't deserve to live. Look what you did to this woman. She is broken." He said pausing, the hatred was so thick in the air that it seemed heavy. "You worthless piece of dirt. And you come claiming her as your own! How dare you!" He spat, stretched his hand and the scythe appeared in it, glinting menacingly. "The dead priestess' stench is all over you, Hentai! And you come claming her, as if she is your property!"  
  
At the word 'hentai', Inuyasha woke up, "Look who's talking! You were slobbering all over her, you bastard!" Yasunoru narrowed his eyes, "I was merely tying to comfort the lady!"  
  
"Get-out!" Yasunoru whispered, so much anger and ice lacing his words that Kagome was starting to feel nauseous. She had no idea how much Yasunoru thought of her.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Scared? You big softy! You are just scared to face me!"  
  
Yasunoru felt the liquid hate pounding in his veins. What wouldn't he give to sink the glinting blade into the grinning hanyous throat. Anything. Save Kagome.  
  
Inuyashas eyes widened, and the smirk hadn't completely died from his face when the merciless point of Yasunorus' scythe buried it self in his right shoulder, causing him to drop his sword, clutching at his shoulder.  
  
Kagome jumped off the bed and gave a muffled scream, not wanting any of her family members to come up. She hang onto Yasunorus waist, making stiffen even more.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Yasunoru looked at Inuyasha, his soft caramel color coming back to his eyes. "Be thankful, puppy! I wont kill you just yet. Get out!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Kagome... Toshte?..."  
  
"Go away, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha picked up his sword and jumped out into the night, blood dripping on the windowsill.  
  
Yasunoru untangled the crying girl from him and sat her down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama, I couldn't help it." "Its ok, Yasunoru." He never particularly liked her toying with his name, but now, when she used his name properly, it felt like he received a blow in his chest.  
  
He scooted closer to her, hugging her, but she pulled away. "Thank you for helping me, but I think that Sesshoumaru is probably worried about you. You should go." Although she put as concern, it was obvious she didn't want him around any longer.  
  
He sighed, "Well, farewell, Kagome-sama." He said and jumped gracefully out of the window.  
  
He reached the well, and looked at its gaping emptiness, feeling someone else's presence. Deciding that it was either the temple or simply his upset feelings, he jumped down the well.  
  
He climbed outside, and was pulled upwards harshly.  
  
The last thing that he saw, was a pair of shining, pale yellow eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru let his guard drop on the ground, looking at the still convulsing heart in his hand. Hot blood was tickling down his arm, staining his white haori.  
  
The color of his eyes went slowly back to normal, as he watched the youths' mouth open and close before relaxing. He frowned, dropping the guards' heart on the ground next to its owner.  
  
The guard betrayed him.  
  
And paid the price.  
  
He smelled the air. Although his poison, that was slowly gnawing at the hole gaping in the pale chest blocked out most of the smells, he could make out that the humans sweet scent was all over him. His feelings were straying into unknown to him territory, making him feel uncomfortable. Was that... Jealousy?... No way. And pushing back the disturbing thoughts, he fled to his castle.  
  
Abruptly, the clouds rolled back, and the bright moon shone down on the grisly scene, turning everything to black and white.  
  
White skin. Black blood.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Orito was running an errand he was given, he was to go down deep under the castle and retrieve the Inutaishos armor for his Master. He had already retrieved his sword from the burial place, but the armor was hidden deep under the castle.  
  
We walked into the tunnel, and gasped. This was his first time inside the stone comb, and it was extraordinary. Like a massive wood wasps' nest, full of chambers and tunnels. The wind murmured and groaned as it passed through, and the tunnels gaped like open wounds.  
  
Orito shivered uneasily. The stone comb seemed almost to be alive. Mistress' Rins' emphatic words came back to him, 'The bloodthirsty Ionaga no Sugu is asleep under the castle, waiting for someone to unleash him from the seal Sesshoumaru-samas father put on him.' He never thought he'd remember something of the sort. "It's just a silly story!" He said out loud, laughing at himself, yes, the monstrous Ionaga was not just a matter of legends. He had seen him. Those empty eyes. The reason he became a soldier was to find him and avenge for his little sister. He shuddered, unable to block out the unwelcome memories.  
  
* * * flash back. * * *  
  
His little sister, Kii, was out in the garden, picking the yellow flowers she loved to well, her short, red curls were dancing on the wind, framing her smiling, round face. Orito had just come back from training, and was sitting on the steps of the house, watching his little sister. She was the only person he had in this world.  
  
He never knew his mother, and Kiippons' mother, who was human, died in throes of childbirth, as it usually happened when a hanyou was born. Their father was always away, only coming to check on them once or twice a year. So they were like a family, she was only a few years younger than him, but was short and cheerful, always finding a smile for anyone in distress.  
  
And then it happened. One summer night. He heard muffled sounds from her bedroom and hurried there at once, to see her sitting up in her bed, staring at him. "Kii-chan, are you okay?" He asked, walking up to her and sitting on the floor before her. "Onii-chan..." She whispered in a strange voice, avoiding his eyes, she then reached forward and stroked his bare chest, in a manner that no sister should touch her brother.  
  
Orito furrowed his brow, not fully into what was going on, until she reached up and kissed his white lips with her rosy ones. Orito jumped up, fear seizing his heart in its iron clutches, "Kii? What's wrong?" He cried, shaking her slightly.  
  
She lifted her head slowly, revealing white, bottomless eyes, smirking a little and licking her lips. "You taste nice... * Onii- chan * ..." She then threw back her head and laughed a horrible, blood chilling laugh.  
  
That was when he realized. "Ionaga no Sugu!" Every one knew of the monstrous creature who could take any shape that it wanted. The creature stopped laughing and looked at him. "Yes." It grinned, getting up.  
  
And then it disappeared, biting him on the ear slightly and slashing a claw along his left cheek. "We'll meet again... * Onii- chan *  
  
* * * end flashback * * *  
  
He stopped before two tunnels, rubbing the scar that was still there, wondering why it never healed, thinking which one he should take, although it was absolutely dark, thanks to the fact that he was a youkai, he could make out almost all the little details.  
  
All the while, the stonecomb echoed with curious groans and breathy murmurs. 'Could they really be caused by the wind alone?' Orito found himself wondering.  
  
Choosing the one on his left, he went slowly down the ascending stone floor. It was the end of a relatively clear stretch of tunnel that Orito caught a glimpse of someone walking. He frowned. What could this mean?  
  
There was only one way to find out.  
  
So he continued walking onwards, reaching a small, about the size of his masters study cave in the end of the tunnel. Sighing, and thinking that he must've imagined, he turned around to leave, but someone was standing in the tunnel, preventing him from exiting. Oritos' red eyes widened at the person standing there.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked, walking towards the lord, "I thought you left the castle on business, why did you come down here?"  
  
The lords nostrils quivered, his tongue darted round his lips...  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Orito recoiled as a terrible thought occurred to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" he said "Is it really you?" Sesshoumaru smiled slyly.  
  
"Well, of course, my dear... Onii-chan." He said, stepping closer to the petrified with fear Orito. "So we meet again." He sighed, putting his arms around Oritos waist. "And you haven't changed the tiniest bit..."  
  
Orito gulped. "You monster!" Ionaga no Sugu smiled, tightening his deathly embrace around Oritos waist and pressing his lips to Oritos pale throat. "I'll take that as a compliment..." He purred, breathing in Oritos fear and soaking it in... He is so hungry after his long sleep. "You-you filth, get your hands off me!" Writhed Orito in the passionate grasp of his masters' arms. He didn't know anything about the creature, including the fact that it couldn't hurt his prey. Physically.  
  
He lived on strong emotions like fear and anger.  
  
And left his toys scarred for life.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" He growled, trying to turn away from the sticky monster, in the form of his master. He lifted his white, dazed eyes to meet Oritos red ones. "Your sister?" He nibbled on Oritos jaw, "I didn't do anything to her." He smirked, lowering his hands to roam Oritos lower back. "But if you let me...I'll tell you what happened." He growled slightly, grinding his hips against Oritos.  
  
"NO!" He struggled, and finally managed to break free, but he was trapped in the cave, with the ghoul standing in the tunnel, breaking off any of his attempts to escape. "There, there... It doesn't feel at all that bad..." "NO!!" The monster shrugged, "Fine, have it your way. But don't come crawling, begging me for it instead of what I'll do to you." His tongue flickered again, tasting the air.  
  
Oritos eyes widened in fear. 'What could be possibly worse that that?' Ionaga no Sugu smirked. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Orito widened his eyes. The monster chuckled. "Oh, yes, I can read what's going on in that pretty head of yours."  
  
His features started shrinking, changing, until before him stood his little sister. "No.." Kii let out a terrible screa and staggered back, flapping wildly at he head. She screamed a second time-a savage cry that chilled Orito to the bone- and struck out frantically at the air around her. "Yamete! Yamete!" He cried, unable to tear his eyes away from the gruesome, pitiful scene. "Yamete..." He saw blood trickling down from the gash on her scalp. Another cut appeared on her shoulder, and yet another on her back. The blue kimono turned to violet as the blood spread. And still she writhed and screamed and lashed out at her inseen assailant.  
  
Orito stared aghast. He would have helped if he could, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing at all- that he could do. He had never felt so useless in his life.  
  
In his horror, he had already forgotten where he was, and * who * was in front of him.  
  
Suddenly, he saw her clutching at her neck, blood gashed out between her fingers. She whimpered softly, collapsed, and lay twitching horribly.  
  
And then she fell still.  
  
Oritos eyes were huge and staring, "no-no-no-no..." He kept repeating, staring at the merciless ghoul, who with mortal accuracy picked his images, dead Kii, dead Rin, dead Yasunoru... Sesshoumaru writhing in pain, his skin peeling away as the flames licked at it.  
  
Ionaga no Sugu toyed with the Dragon until his eyes became empty and bottomless like his own, He then turned to look exactly like Orito, save the warm, red eyes, and leaving a soft kiss on Oritos half open, bloodless lips, left to find his next target. The man whom the dragon respected and loved so much, and whose father sealed him.  
  
(Now, Orito loves Sesshy as a friend, not THAT way. He's straighter than straight.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sesshoumaru went into his little Rins room, to find that she wasn't asleep, although it was probably already past three in the morning.  
  
She was sitting on the balcony, her little hands on her knees, swinging back and forth, singing. He stopped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is like the stars above, always there, always comforting Rin when she is sad.." She sang in her high, clear voice, which rang across the night, warming the coldest hearts of the soldiers on duty, making them smile. "I will always wait for him, in the night in the wind, in the summer and the storm, I will wait for him, until he's home..." She broke off, blinking her huge, brown eyes, and rubbing them with her little fists.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt calmed by the sweet, innocent voice,  
  
He was about to silently leave, when he smelled... Rin was crying? He frowned and walked up to her from her behind, her little form silhouetted against the full moon in the sky.  
  
"Rin." The child jumped and turned around, her sadness and fright evaporated instantly, as she ran up to him and hugged his legs tightly. He picked up the child, which weighted close to nothing and walked over to the balcony. Her big, brown eyes were focused on his golden ones, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said, snuggling up to him. "Rin is so happy that Sesshoumaru-came!" She whispered, just enough for the dog demon to hear her.  
  
He sat on the wooden railings, his position giving him the opportunity to see far out across the land. Rin sat up on his stomach, carefully, but slightly clumsily tucked his white hair behind his pointed ears and beamed at him. "Rin, why were you still up?" He asked her. A slightly sad look came across her angelic features. "Rin feels like something bad is happening..." She said, looking up at the stars, pressing a small hand to her chest. "Rin feels bad." She said. He turned her face with one clawed finger, so it would face him. "Rin, don't worry. Go to sleep." Rin blinked. "But Rin doesn't want to sleep." Sesshoumaru stroked her silky cheek, "You have to sleep to grow, or else you wont grow and Jacken will always have to look after you." He said seriously.  
  
"Haiii... Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cried and settled down her small head on his chest, hugging his hand to her little form.  
  
Taiyoukai of the west gazed at the child sleeping on his chest.  
  
Will the girl look at him with the same warmth if she knew how many people he'd impaled on the ends of those deadly claws? The begging cries for mercy that had come from whoever was pinned at their end, their answer being only the soft squelching sound as the merciless claws were driven home?  
  
He was amazed at how scared of the answer he was.  
  
And there was something missing from his life. What was it that bothered him?...  
  
Oh. A smile. The sweet scent of a small, dark head that leaned onto his chest, when he carried her... Just like the girl that was sleeping on his chest right now. But different.  
  
He inhaled the cold, nights' air and wound his tail around the little girls slumbering form, unaware of a second Rin, who was standing on the very brim of the roof, gazing at him with empty, white eyes...  
  
*********************** ************************ **********************  
  
Kagome awoke drenched in sweat. Why can't she stop seeing those nightmares? She was afraid to move, the heavy feeling in her chest, making her muscles tense and vibrate. It felt like her chest was packed tight with cold sand... Every night, the dream was almost the same. Her hands, drenched in blood.  
  
Kikyous blood.  
  
Dead, staring eyes.  
  
She rolled over to her left side to look out of the window, feeling like any moment someone would jump inside. 'Man, I feel bad. Shippou, Sango and Miroku are probably all worried about me...' The annoying conscience kept nagging her until she gave in to it, 'Fine, fine! I'll go back tomorrow and say bye to them all!' And with that, she fell asleep, and a figure, merely a shadow, watched her sleep, and then disappeared through the wall.  
  
*  
  
Kagome stood over the well, trying not to think about the dead miko she will have to meet. She had her hair in a neat ponytail, determined not to look worse than the Priestess.  
  
She jumped into the well, just like so many times before that, and emerged on the other side, thanking Kami that she didn't have her bag with her.  
  
She swung her legs over the side and stood up, but stepped on something she fell down...  
  
"Itaiii..."  
  
Kagome screamed in horror and recoiled. She was lying on Yasunorus dead body, the surprise etched on his handsome, but now dead, gray face, and a huge hole in his chest. Kagome stood up, shuddering, and screaming... She recognized the green poison on the corpse.  
  
The co all ran up to her, stopping around the corpse and the wailing miko. "No, no, no!" She swayed back and forth, burying her face in her palms. "It's all..." But before she could say her favorite phrase, a memory of yesterday flashed through her mind, only making her scream louder than ever.  
  
In the end, Miroku picked her up and carried her to Kaedes hut.  
  
Kikyou was the only one who remained standing near the well, looking at the dead youkai, and feeling the sadness of his departure. One thing was obvious; he had slipped beneath the silvery surface of the Sanzu River, not leaving so much as a ripple of grief, save one soul.  
  
She sighed, tears welling up in her sad eyes as she imagined that the next person she might see in the same state might be Inuyasha... She sniffed softly; mentally scolding her self for letting her emotions roam free. She felt two arms on her shoulders, feeling comforted, and leaned back into them, falling backwards on the ground. What the?.. She looked around her, for a moment noticing a dark shadow slip away behind at tree.  
  
The jaki was so faint... But yet familiar... 'No. It cant be!' She gasped. Naraku was dead! Wasn't he?...  
  
Inuyasha ran up to her, picking her up gently. "Kikyou! Are you ok?" He asked, stroking her hair, and looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm fine." She answered, sighing and pulling him closer to herself. She had what she wanted, didn't she? 'Why am I sad then?'  
  
'Because it's not what you want.' Said a voice in her head. 'In order to discover your destiny, you must follow * me *.' It hissed and died away.  
  
Kikyou wanted to shrug those memories away, the dreams that haunted her. Her killing Kagome. She shrugged, making Inuyasha hold her tighter. 'I'll never do that!' she had already made the girl suffer a lot. She felt sorry for the girl. But not sorry enough to give Inuyasha up...  
  
She just wanted the girl to leave, go back to where she belonged. And leave her and her dreams alone.  
  
When the girl was well enough to speak, she got up from the bed and grabbed Sango by the shoulders. "Sango-chan! Please, can I borrow Kirara?" She asked, with tears in her eyes, But before Sango could so much as open her mouth, Kirara, seeing the girls' distress, jumped unto her lap. Sango grinned. "I guess it's a yes."  
  
Moments later, Kagome was flying through the ice-cold air, her jaw clenched and her mind set on what she had to do, no matter where she looked, however, the vision of the dead man- His eyes wide in surprise and staring, his mouth half open... And the gaping hole in his chest.  
  
Kagome shook her head vigorously, sending tears flying and dripping onto Kiraras' fur, and almost immediately turning to little icicles, due to the height they were flying at.  
  
She * will * do what she has to!  
  
The sun shone down in an innocent manner, the birds sang, and sakura blossomed, but Kagome was oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
She ran past a very surprised guard and ran up to Sesshoumarus' study, to find it empty. She ran around the corridors, yelling, until Haoko came running to her.  
  
"My Lady! You are back!" Kagome didn't have time for her usual politeness, "Haoko-sama, please tell me where Sesshoumaru is!" She cried, wringing her hands helplessly. Haoko could see from the girls face that it was a matter of emergency, and without asking further questions, she led the girl to Rins room.  
  
Kagome burst in, causing Rin to wake up and look around quickly, turning her little head in search of the intruder.  
  
Finally having spotted her she started jumping up and down Sesshoumarus stomach, causing him to wince at the need to visit... A private place. So he let her down, squealing with joy. Rin was running towards Kagome, but stopped abruptly. "Why is the lady sad?" She asked, but Kagome ran past her and barged into Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows, so they disappeared under the silvery bangs completely. Kagome barely reached his collarbone, and was holding on to him, wailing.  
  
Sesshoumaru was torn between grabbing the tempting red handle of the Toukijiin and swishing it through the annoying human, and pulling the girl closer to him, and comfort her. But both desires were equally strong...  
  
*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just a little piece of info, for those who are uncertain.  
  
Ionaga no Sugu: Is a ghost of a youkai that feeds mostly on fear and hate. He was sealed deep under the Taihen castle, when came to terrorize its inhabitants. But for some strange reason, he broke free, and was now out for revenge. He can take any shape he wants, and use it to mentally attack its prey. It cannot harm anyone physically, but usually kills them mentally, leaving them drained of all emotion and thoughts, save unending dread. And he has some kind of a crush on Orito. In case you haven't noticed.  
  
*  
  
Dragon Hime: Is the shojin of the dragons at the time, she is planning to attack Sesshoumaru and take over the land, she is the daughter of the past shoji who attempted to do that before, but failed, losing a great portion of his small army in the process.  
  
*  
  
Phoenixes: Come on, you know, but I'll tell you the part they hold in the story. They lived high up in the mountains, driven there by the same Inu Taiyoukai. They were forced to give up the valleys they loved so well and move into the always-cold mountains. But they are the dragons' allies and are now coming to their aide to destroy Sesshoumaru.  
  
Every one believes that he has grown weak, and does not own an army, unaware of the soldiers he trained and acquired all the time, forming a reasonable sized but unbeatable army.  
  
*  
  
If you are unclear of something, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm certain I may be unclear in some parts...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow. That was quick. It seemed that I had just started the chapter, and it ended.  
  
Tell me what you think of it! * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anyone seen my pix? What do you think if you did? In case you guys are interested, I might draw Orito, since he'll stay around for a while, Disregarding his new state.  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** *  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: Night Rain Girl, Right? I don't think I get the 'Waizu' part, unless it's 'wise' in Japanese pronunciation. Thank you, it's an honor, to have you as a sister! Thanks for the yummies, they were right on schedule! 'Coz I ran out of my own supplies... And I send you back some yummy stuff, too. Now, lets see... What is yummy... Rin, Shippou, Kirara... But I'll just send you some vanilla ice cream, whole nut chocolate and... Vanilla fudge. Hope you like. ^_^ Thanks for looking at my pix, I can only keep up to 4 or 5 images there, so I 'reload' all the time. And its SO unfair! Some ppl come and say, "Are you sure u not gal? You draw too good" * growl growl- growl *  
  
* * *  
  
Bad_Girl14: Yeah... Though I'm afraid that this chapter will disappoint you... VERY afraid, but keep in mind. * Only * this chapter. ^_~ Read on and tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
* * *  
  
Blue Phoenix4: Gee, thanks. I'll keep that in mind, all the best men are dead... And I'm not feeling that good my self, either! Please tell me whenever I go astray! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
* * *  
  
Scorpio chick103: Dear, thank you... Yep. Inuyasha' s in town, he's gonna wear d crown... And he's MUCH worse than Godzilla... That's my personal opinion, but they might be the same if you compare the destruction scale...  
  
DemiPreistess: Wow, that was nice! Thank you so much for the review, I'll try to update soon. In fact, I'm planning to update every day, or every other day. Unless the net is crappy. Like it happened with this chappy.  
  
But that's probably only until the exams start... They've already invaded my personal space. And I hate when people do that, without my permission. Thank you for being 'devoted'!  
  
Your devoted... Err... Fanfiction author?...  
* sigh *  
  
PS- I love your name. ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
Triniprincess89: Thank you! I'll try to write the next chapter sooner! I think I mentioned it earlier, I'm a very slow writer... I'm glad you liked it. ^_^ Keep reviewing!  
  
* * *  
  
Melanie: It makes me glad to think that someone appreciates my effort. And I appreciate yours in return! Yes, yes, I'll try and update quickly. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
* * *  
  
Ioka: I'm VERY glad you like it! Reviews like yours make my chapters longer and better! Remember, the more reviews, the better the chapter! ^_~ Thanks!  
  
* * *  
  
Kuraii Koneko: Thank you for the yummies and ice cream! * licks lips * they were delicious! Glad you like it, and thanks for the long review! You like Kouga? Sugoi... Yeah, he's cool. If only I had the Shikon shards in my hands, for fast typing... And in my legs, I wont have to waste money on taxis or time... ^_^' Any way.... Hope you like the chapter, and tell me what you think of the next one!  
  
* * *  
  
Chadaphilaro: I'm afraid I've answered your review all too good in this chapter... Well, we did have Yasunorus reaction, even though just the tiniest bit. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
* * *  
  
Aznfangurl16: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I guess Japanese is not such a good idea, I'll stick to normal, only inserting Japanese when it's either kawai or sugoi or whatever... ^_^'  
  
Well, thanks for reading!  
  
Saioonara!  
  
Taihen Sama 


	6. Chapter6

AN: HAPPY EASTER EVERY BODY!  
  
Well, here the stupid am, and my chapter six in all its lengthy glory... I guess that those that have read my 'chapter five' were rather confused. That was because I accidentally posted the just started chapter six. Baka, baka, baka, baka me!  
  
Well, all I'm asking is... Forget what you have read yesterday, if you did, and read this, pretending you are seeing it for the first time. 'Kay?  
  
WOW: This chapter is 25 Microsoft word pages all together.... Was it lazy ole me who wrote it?... * Shakes head in disbelief *  
  
Fanfiction does wonders...  
  
I hope you guys all liked the story so far, disregarding my small and big past mistakes. I'm really glad I have people like you to help me with it! I got myself in so deep... I wonder if my hands will fall off by the time I finish...  
  
Disclaimer: The story and the characters belong to the Notorious Rumiko Takahashi Kami Sama. And I don't claim them to be mine.  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
"Just "  
  
Sesshoumaru put his clawed hand on Kagomes head. "Human."  
  
No reaction.  
  
The girl was still crying, clenching onto his haori like a cat that was about to be thrown in the water, obviously ignoring the fact that she was hugging an angry mass murderer.  
  
"Kagome. What's wrong?" At the sound of her name, the girl relaxed, and stopped crying. "Bring him back." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru was confused.  
  
And he didn't like being confused.  
  
"What are you rambling about?" He asked irritably, wondering if he would ever get a moment of rest from the human females that now surrounded him, adding more problems onto his already long indeed list. Was she talking about... Oh. OH... OOOHHH.... "My guard?"  
  
Kagome lifted her face to him, glistening with tears.  
  
'Oh joy. Now my clothes are all covered in that.'  
  
"It was all my fault! I asked him to escort me home!" Sesshoumaru pulled away from her.  
  
"Human. It is none of my concern. He disobeyed me." With that he prepared to leave the room.  
  
"Please!" She sobbed, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. "Why does everyone who comes across me have to suffer..."? She wailed. "You should have killed me instead! After all, it was MY fault. Yasunoru didn't have anything to do with it!"  
  
'Damn, she had to say it!' He thought, glancing at Rin, hoping she didn't hear her. Of course she did. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." her eyes were wide with fear. "Why..."  
  
She looked scared, and backed away from him; with that answering the question he asked himself the night before. The females left him no choice. "Kagome." He turned to face her, once again using her name, to calm both her and Rin down. "We are going."  
  
Kagome removed her hands from her face, smiling at him. "Sesshoumaru, I knew you-" 'If she says she knew I'd do that, I'll kill her.'  
  
"I knew you are nice beneath all that ice! You just don't show it!"  
  
(Usually, anime characters fall down in these kinds of situations, Sesshoumaru had to live it down with a simple death-glare.)  
  
*  
  
Moments later, Kagome and Rin were sitting on Ah-Un, flying through the air after Sesshoumaru, having dismissed Kirara after introducing her to Rin.  
  
Kagome was now again enjoying herself, after all, not every day you got a ride, on although smelly, but still royal, steed. She smiled, stroking Rins soft hair, and hugging her small body to herself, thinking where he Shippou was.  
  
After about half an hour, Kagome was surprised she didn't notice how quickly time flew by when she went to see the Taiyoukai, they arrived to the horrible place.  
  
Kagome covered Rins eyes when they neared it, but let go when she saw the spot.  
  
Yasunoru was gone.  
  
All what was left, was a blood stain, a few pieces of clothing and... His heart. Kagomes eyes started to water, she turned to the silent dog demon. "Sesshoumaru?..."  
  
"Wolves." He replied silently, without turning back. Rin whimpered and hugged Kagomes arms that encircled her protectively, her eyes widening in horror at the memories that flooded her little mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there silently, thinking what to do now.  
  
Without the guard, he will lose both humans. Wait. Wasn't it what he wanted? He will be free and wouldn't be responsible for- The Tenseiga vibrated, calling for its masters' attention. 'So you think we can do something?' he asked it mentally. He slowly drew it out, and watched it pulse, almost like a heart it was about to touch.  
  
He took a step towards the brown piece of muscle, and raised Tenseiga.  
  
Kagome covered Rins eyes, just in case, and watched the dog demon. He pierced the heart and put the sword away, watching the result.  
  
The heart gave one blood chilling * Thump * that made the earth vibrate, and started beating rhythmically, slowly increasing in size and giving off a faint, light blue light, slowly the soft light became a huge swirling, snow white jaki, that covered up the heart and caused Sesshoumaru to step back. The light was crackling with soft electricity and pulsing, like an enormous heart. It was so bright that it hurt to look at it, the cold wind that was emerging from its middle was slowly slowing down.  
  
The light started subsiding, revealing a human form in its middle. Kagome didn't believe her eyes, there, on the ground, sat a perfectly well Yasunoru.  
  
But... He changed.  
  
And he was naked.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned and looked at Kagome, making sure she wasn't looking. He undid his armor, and took off the outer robe, draping it around the still dazed Yasunoru. Kagome opened one eye, and making sure it was all right, opened both her eyes.  
  
"Ano..." Kagome realized she was still covering Rins eyes.  
  
"Gomen, Rin!" She cried, letting go. Yasunoru looked at her, making her gasp. His eyes were white, with indigo encircling the pupils, his hair was snow white and perfectly framed his face, not as briskly and cheery looking as before.  
  
Before her was a creature so cold, white and emotionless... His plain gaze made Sesshoumarus death-glare run for money.  
  
The cute, soft brown mark on his cheek was now blue, with sharp claws on the end of the before smooth toe pads.  
  
He bowed his head to one side. "Kagome..." He said softly, as if testing how the name would sound. Sesshoumarus eye twitched. Not only did he revive someone who made him look slightly dull, he was now treating his woman like hi- 'WHAT? What did I just say?'  
  
Yasunoru turned to look at Sesshoumaru, raising his eyebrows. "Who are you?" He asked icily.  
  
Sesshoumaru was starting to get really angry. "Yasunoru. Get up. And. Lets. Go. Back."  
  
Kagome jumped off the two-headed youkai and ran up to Sesshoumaru, hugging him. "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru!" She turned to Rin, waved good-bye to her and crouched down next to Yasunoru, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yasunoru-kun," Sesshoumarus eye twitched. "I'm so sorry about everything. Thanks." She hugged him, and turned back to Sesshoumaru, unwillingly noticing that his jaki rose. "Thank you!"  
  
And with that, feeling happy that she was finally able to go home, she swung her leg over the side of the well, but fell back as her leg caught on something. "Itaiii..." She got up, noticing that Yasunoru was looking rather sheepish, and Sesshoumaru looked as if he was about to use his sword. And not the healing one.  
  
"Kagome. Don't leave Yasunoru-kun alone. Don't go." Kagome furrowed her brow and looked at Sesshoumaru, whose brow was just the same, using his name instead of 'me' was not a good sign.  
  
She got up and dusted her behind, "Sesshoumaru, what do you think happened?" A simple "Hn." Was her answer. Kagome was growing angry in return, she pushed her bangs out of the face and glared at him. "Sesshoumaru, this is not a joking matter. And just because * you don't know * something," She cried, emphasizing the horrible part, making him growl. "Doesn't mean you can just walk away like that!" She shouted.  
  
Now, the dog demon was very p.oed.  
  
He straightened himself to his full height, in hope of making the girl feel intimidated. Seeing that it wasn't affecting her in any way, he cracked his knuckles, calling forth the poison, He was about to lift his hand when Yasunoru appeared in front of him, and if it weren't for Sesshoumarus amazing speed, he would have been sliced into two.  
  
Kagome pulled Yasunoru on the hair, causing him to yelp in surprise and turn around to look at her. "Just what d you think you're doing?" She shouted at the surprised youkai, "You baka! What has gotten into you any way?" She cried, poking him in the chest.  
  
"I..." The cougar demon swayed, rolled his icy eyes and fell down, unconscious. Rin jumped off Ah-Un ran towards the three adults, and crouched beside him, poking him with a stick. "Yasunoru-sama? Why are you sleeping? Answer Rin."  
  
Kagome looked at the confused dog demon. "Don't you see he's forgotten everything? You should treat him better!" Sesshoumarus' golden eyes widened. "Just what do you mean by that, human?" He bared his fangs; "He is the one who almost cut my head open!" "And," He added icily. "For some reason, the only thing he remembered is * you*." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And your point is?" Sesshoumaru grinned. "If my memory is not failing me, which I'm sure is NOT, I heard someone say that it's all her fault..." He said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Kagome didn't feel as confident anymore. "So..."  
  
"You're the one responsible for my best guards state, so it is your responsibility to bring him back to what he was." He finished his thought. Kagome was gaping at him, but she mustn't give in, not in this battle. "I'm not a person who will just dump you in trouble. Of course I will gladly help you out in this one, since you even asked for help!" She chirped happily at the frustrated dog demon.  
  
"Human. I don't need your help." "Ok," She said, shrugging her shoulder. "Its perfectly fine with me. Though you did ask me for help." Sesshoumaru had just realized that the human was merely playing with him, the strength of this discovery making him stop whatever he was about to say. He picked up the unconscious guard, "Hn." And walked over to Ah-Un, placing him across its back. Kagome could hardly suppress a happy squeal. She had won a mental battle with Sesshoumaru! And noting it in her 'To do List" she walked up to Rin, who was busy picking grass all this time.  
  
*  
  
Kagome was sitting behind Sesshoumaru on his cloud, watching the lifeless form of her protector slumped over Ah-Uns' great body. Rin was seated in front, stroking the guards white hair gingerly, making Sesshoumaru growl inwardly. Damn. The girl never did that to his hair. 'Hn. This Sesshoumaru does not need silly human petting.' He thought, gingerly twisting a strand of his silvery hair...  
  
He carefully glanced at the girl behind him, the fact that she was looking at the guard tentatively didn't improve his mood the slightest bit.  
  
He turned away, thinking of the upcoming war, and one of his best warriors was acting like a child, making Sesshoumaru frown at the thought that he must've lost all his great skills. But he felt slightly comforted at the memory of the glinting scythe, which appeared out of nowhere, a hairs breadth from his face.  
  
He was distracted from his depressing thoughts as he felt a slight tug on his pants, looking down, surprised, he noticed the huge brown eyes looking up at him. 'Damn. What is it now?'  
  
"Wha-" but he stopped himself in mid word, noticing the blush on the humans desperate face. 'What THE?' since when did women want him so desper- He almost stared blushing himself when Kagome fainted, leaning on his leg.  
  
He frowned and picked her up, pressing his pale lips to her forehead. What was it now? Why is the girl collapsing all over the place, putting him in different, humiliating situations. His thin eyebrows came together even closer; the girl didn't have a fever. He couldn't help himself, and hesitantly pressed her closer to him, enjoying the sweet scent and warmth she gave off.  
  
He breathed it in, closing his golden eyes. Why did she smell so nice? He had never met anyone with such a smell. 'Hn. Rin smells better.' Sure enough, the girl smelled like the pink flowers she liked so well, like the sun...  
  
Well. Perhaps a little like Ah-Un.  
  
He breathed in again, trying to untangle the different smells her scent consisted of. Fruits... Unknown to him... her own scent, which was as sweet... And her hair gave off a most delicious, sweet smell.  
  
He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes. The girl was smirking.  
  
'she had tricked me.' He thought flatly.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He asked her, his expression not changing, only his right, and only arm tightened slightly over waist.  
  
The ignorant human giggled. "Just." And closed her eyes, leaning onto his chest.  
  
The dog demon stared in front of him; there was just no end to humans' strangeness. This female in particular.  
  
And as much as he was tempted to reach over the cloud and dump her on to the plains below, he only tightened his grip around her waist, wondering why he was doing it.  
  
Rin stared on her adopted father, who was cradling the nice lady tenderly. She had never seen Sesshoumarus eyes with such a faraway look in them.  
  
Her soft, brown eyes turned away to gaze onto the horizon. The panorama that spread out below her little feet was well worth the cold she was feeling at such a high distance. Her big eyes widened slightly, and so did her slight smile. It was already early evening, so much time has passed, and she didn't notice a thing, she had missed the today's lessons, and was not as much as slightly sorry for it.  
  
The lush, green forest spread out for miles before her, as she swung her little legs back and forth, enjoying the cold air brushing past her.  
  
Tonight's sun was especially generous with the bedtime display.  
  
The western sky was a riot of molten hues of pink, red and gold.  
  
It was simply beautiful, and at that precise moment, Rin watched the sun as it sunk in its own blood.  
  
To anyone who heard Rins comparison of the sunset to the sun drowning in its blood, it would have been a rather disturbing thought.  
  
But to Rin, it was beautiful.  
  
The child that loved Sesshoumaru looked back at him, wondering of the miko would stay with them; she really hoped so.  
  
The short periods of time she had spent with the young woman, made her general idea about Kagome a rather nice one, she had always admired the girl.  
  
Her adventures with the crazy hanyou that Shippou-chan told her about, her nice, long bow... She sighed, looking on the resting miko.  
  
If she was ever to become someone, she wanted to become Sesshoumarus miko.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." Her soft, clear voice cut across the silence, making Sesshoumaru turn to her and the miko open her eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, is Kagome-sama now Rins mother?" She asked innocently, hoping it were so strongly. 'Then perhaps, I'll have Shippou as my brother...'  
  
Sesshoumaru surveyed her for a while, before turning away, silently.  
  
*  
  
As soon as they entered the castle, a group of guards advanced them. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Cried the first one in the group, running up to him and dropping down on all fours, startling Kagome. The youkai looked as if of noble birth, as were most of them in the castle, as beautiful and perfect as all the rest, the cruel beauty as of the precious stones shone and gleamed from every face she noticed in the castle.  
  
And this particular youkai had a familiar feeling to him... She narrowed her eyes, trying to remember exactly where she'd seen him before. His hair looked silvery blue, like water.  
  
The memory felt like the reflection on the water, now matter how close it seemed, and how many times you groped at it, you still couldn't grasp at it.  
  
She turned her attention back to the youkai.  
  
"You may rise." Said Sesshoumaru in his usual Ice Prince voice, making Kagome roll her eyes. As arrogant and proud as ever. Will he ever change? A small voice in the back of her head answered; 'Do you really want to know?'  
  
The new youkai stood up, still looking at the ground. "Sesshou-" "You may look at me, Hiroko." The youkai raised his bluish gray eyes to look in Sesshoumarus gold ones. "My lord, lord Orito has gone missing." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow. Orito never kept him waiting, 'He must have gotten in trouble or something, knowing him, he caught his robe on something and was sitting, weeping over it.'  
  
"Fine." He sighed. "Take a few more men with you and go down to the stonecomb." Hirokos eyes widened slightly. "The stonecomb, my lord?" Sesshoumaru growled. "I didn't permit you to ask me questions! Go!"  
  
The youkai hurried off, preffering the perilous stonecomb over a p.oed Lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't notice that he was still carrying the human, which attracted the most interested gazes to follow them into the castle. After sending off Ah-Un with a cowering guard, Sesshoumaru went up to his chamber, with Rin following him, still waiting for her answer. They were almost at the door, when the small toad youkai hurried up to them. "Sesshoumaru-sama! What in the world is going on?!" It quacked, making Sesshoumarus delicate ears flinch at the horrible noise he was making. He turned to his little servant, offering him with the best death-glare he could offer at the time.  
  
"Jacken." He sniffed. "What is that stench?" Jacken immediately shrunk to a size that was about half of him, making Rin giggle. "W-what stench, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked, practically licking the wooden floor. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Sake."  
  
.....  
  
At last the silence was broken by Sesshoumarus deep voice. "Prepare a room for my guest." He said, looking at the door opposite of his room. Jacken glanced at it. "Surely you don't mean?" Sesshoumaru growled. "And bring both Haoko and Kana here."  
  
With that he disappeared behind his door, slamming it in the servants face, but not before he could catch a glimpse of Rins small tongue sticking out at him.  
  
He went slowly away. "This Jacken does everything he can for Sesshoumaru- sama, he does!" He sniffed, his eyes turning big and black, with small quivering, white patches. (Have you seen the episode where he wishes Sess good luck? Like there.)  
  
"And this Sesshoumaru-sama does not appreciate the work he does, instead he bring in some filthy humans, he does." He snorted, and shouted at a passing by servant, causing him to drop the blankets he was carrying. "You! Worthless dirt! Get the Noble Guests room ready! Now! And bring Haoko and Kana up to the Lords chambers!" He shouted and stomped off. The servant, seemingly a boy of around fifteen, picked up the blankets and hurried off.  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the girl on the floor, enjoying the loud * thump * she produced in the process, grinning.  
  
Kagome jumped up, furiously rubbing her abused behind. "Why did you do that?" She shouted at the self-proud youkai. "You're as tall as a post!" She added, "And obviously as dumb as one, too..." She muttered under her breath. Sesshoumarus good mood evaporated as quickly as it happened. "What was the swear word you use—" He asked her in a low, growling voice.  
  
Her laughter stopped the rest of his sentence. He scowled darkly at her in impatience. As he advanced her, she finally stopped laughing and answered breathlessly. "A post is no—" But the rest of her sentence was drowned in a rumble of the opening door and a group of soldiers was standing out side the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly turned to face them and finished their rambling with a cold voice and a dangerous look.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
His look got more deadly as they fell on something one of the soldiers was carrying in front of him.  
  
'What the...' The confusion was interrupted by Haokos' and Kanas' arrival.  
  
"Place him in the Noble room." He ordered, pointing at the room opposite of him and motioned the doctor and the nurse to follow him.  
  
Having dismissed the guards, and ordering them to escort the little mistress to her room he joined the little party of the two unconscious youkai, the human girl and two of his servants.  
  
"What is wrong with Orito?" He asked coolly the silent doctor who was trying to identify that himself. "My lord, may I ask who this is?" Asked Haoko, pointing to Yasunoru, who was lying on an additional futon next to the dragon. "Yasunoru. I need you to see to him as well." Haoko raised an eyebrow, which looked rather curious, and Kagome noticed that it was removed, and a dark indigo one was painted above where the real one used to be.  
  
Shrugging at the Japanese sense of beauty, Kagome turned to look at the dragon; and shrieked, turning away. His eyes were half closed, and his irises were white, like that of a drowned person.  
  
"What is it, my lady?" Asked Haoko, placing a cold hand on her shoulder. "H-His eyes..." She whimpered.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked and his pallor turned an interesting shade of white. 'What did he come across?' he wondered. 'Not only it was a youkai that could defeat him... but it has also done something horrible to him...'  
  
And a horrible thought occurred to him. That monster is in the castle. He paled even more at the image of Rin with same dead eyes and telling the others to stay there and not move hurried off to Rins room.  
  
*  
  
Kagome turned to Kana. "What happened to him?" She asked worriedly. "Will he be alright?" Haoko sighed deeply and opened her mouth— to be interrupted by a muffled scream. They both turned to look at Kana, with puzzled expressions. Was it he, no, he can't speak!  
  
"Onii-chan!" he cried, in a small, girlish voice.  
  
Kagome crouched down before the sobbing, hooded creature. "You- you can speak?"  
  
"Yes. I can." Kagome looked slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, I mean, I always assumed you were dumb."  
  
"I don't waste my words." It said. "The world is wide and treacherous. These clothes and my silence are my protection." It paused. "Sesshoumaru understood this well."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Said Kagome, surprised. "You mean he knew you could talk?" "He knew everything," And with these words, it began squirming and wriggling until he maneuvered his right arm up and out of his sleeve. Through the glass panels, Kagome saw the surprisingly delicate fingers fiddling with the inner bolts or whatever attached the hood to the rest of the body. One by one, the catches clicked open.  
  
Kagome was spell bound. Not only had the silent doctor revealed he could talk, but now— for the first time— he was about to show his face. Same thing went for Haoko, she had spent many years around the silent creature, and was about to know it's true nature.  
  
Kagome held her breath. What horrible disfigurement of affliction could the poor creature be suffering from, that he had gone to such lengths to conceal himself? What horrible secret lurked within that cumbersome suit of clothes?  
  
As the hood was lifted, a neck came into view, pale and slenader. Kagome bit into her lower lip.  
  
The next moment, a mass of soft pink hair cascaded over the face. The doctor raised a hand, and swept it away.  
  
Kagome gasped. "You're...you're..." She blustered. "A girl." The doctor replied. "Are you surprised?"  
  
"Well, of course I am!" Said Kagome. "I had no idea. I thought you were going to be some kind of ... monster ..."  
  
The doctor scowled and lloked at the unconscious dragon. "Perhaps it would be better if I were." She said quietly. "The most deformed and hideously scared creature in Japan cannot be as lost and alone as I am, now that..."  
  
"Cheer up," said Kagome, trying to sound reassuring, "You'll be ok." "It's no use!" Cried the girl. "It's all ended for me. I know it has." "You mustn't talk like that." Said Kagome sternly. Then, trying to distract the distressed girl, she asked. "Why did you cry 'onii-chan'?"  
  
"Because he is my brother." She said quietly.  
  
"One day, something horrible happened, and I ran away from home. I was caught and shacked along with other slaves." She shrugged at the memory. "That is when Sesshoumaru found me – filthy, ragged and half out of my mind."  
  
"He bought you?" said Kagome, wide-eyed.  
  
"He saw the state I was in," She said. "And if you can call slicing the miserable slaver to little ribbons 'buying', then yes he did." "He looked at me and said: 'Come, brat.'" And she couldn't suppress a slight smile at this memory. "Shiro will fix you up.'" She sighed. "The poor nanny was, too sliced to little string, to keep my secret safe with her."  
  
Kagome paled, but quickly smiled. "I'm happy he found you. He's really nice, under all that ice. But I don't even know your name, it not Kana, is it?" She asked.  
  
The girl stared at her for a moment, red eyes, like her brothers, narrowed in thought, her hands gripping the protective hood. Finally,she spoke. "My name is Kii." She said.  
  
She turned to her brother, stroking his pale, scared face. "So what are you going to do about him?" Asked Kagome. Kii sighed. "There's not much to do, really." He shivered. "First, he needs light." She looked round the room; all the lamps were lit, producing close to none, dim light. "Then, he needs to stay warm." She looked at the silent Haoko, and Kagome. Together, they managed to move the futon on which the dragon youkai rested closer to the fireplace.  
  
Sitting back and breathing heavily, Kagome asked, "What about him?" and pointed to the white haired guard. Kii looked at him. "Is it really Yasunoru?" She asked doubtfully. Kagome nodded, "Yes, it is. Sesshoumaru killed him by ripping out his heart, no less," Haoko and Kii exchanged knowing glances. "For helping me to go home, but I came back and asked him to revive him." She frowned. "But his body was eaten by wolves by then, and all that was left, was his heart. So Sesshoumaru revived it. And this is what we got."  
  
She gestured onto the guard. "And he doesn't remember anything." Haoko narrowed her pale eyes. "My lady, are you sure he doesn't remember anything?" She asked suspiciously. Kagome blushed slightly. "Well, the only thing he remembered was me, and my name. And when Sesshoumaru was saying nasty stuff to me, he attacked Sesshoumaru, and asked him who he was."  
  
Haoko, nodded slowly. "Yes, this is what I expected." Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Haoko dodged her question. "You are the only one who is able to bring all his memories back. By telling him everything." Kagome wringed her hands, "But I don't know everything!" Haoko got up. "Then you will tell him what you know. And I suppose it will be best to change some details." She added, walking over to his futon and pulling it closer to the fire.  
  
Kagome sulked. She will have to stay here for the time being, then. And she'd have to lie to the guard.  
  
Man did she feel horrible....  
  
*  
  
Rin was sitting on the balcony, watching the stars, which became one of her favorite activities lately, when she heard someone behind her. "Rin." She turned around to look at a little girl, who looked much like her, only her little kimono was a different color and design. "Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for you." She said, turning around quickly so the girl wont notice her empty, white eyes...  
  
"Rin has to go?" She asked the new girl, getting up. "Yes. Rin, come."  
  
Blinking her big eyes and wondering what was going on, she got up and followed the new, silent girl. They walked out into the corridor, when Rin heard something behind her. Turning her little head around, she exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" He picked her up, inwardly thanking Kami for being on his side for once.  
  
"Rin. Why did you leave your room?" Her brown eyes widened in surprise. "The girl told Rin that Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see her!" She cried. Sesshoumaru frowned. "What girl?" Rin wriggled in his tail, which he now got used to picking the girl up with. "This girl!" She cried, turning in the direction where the girl was, to find the corridor purely empty.  
  
Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. 'So I was right.' He concluded grimly.  
  
"Rin." A pair of warm, mahogany eyes gazed at him, blinking. "What color were the girls eyes?"  
  
Rin thought for a moment. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin didn't see the girls face." She said guiltily, slumping a little. 'That proves it. It was hiding.'  
  
With that, like the wind, he made his way back to the Noble room. "Where are we going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The little human asked, and they entered the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "Kii?" He asked, slightly hesitantly. She smiled at him. "I need to be with my brother, I cannot hide any more." She answered the unspoken question. Then she narrowed her eyes at him slightly, barely enough for him to notice. He nodded grimly.  
  
Rin wriggled in his hands, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin wants to sit where Kagome- sama is!" She cried, beaming at Kagome. Sesshoumaru absent-mindedly carried her closer to the fireplace, and placed her down next to the other smiling human. The fire crackled begind her, safe and tamed in the fireplace, but for a moment, a horryifying image came to his mind... Kagomes smiling face was a grimace of pain, as the fire licked at her body, her hair ablaze. He shrugged it away, turning to Kii. But the tiniest moment was enough for the shadowy figure that watched him... The tiniest thought about what horrified him most, was enough to bring him down. Now Ionaga no Sugu knew why Orito saw him burning. Fire was this icy youkais only fear.  
  
And perhaps not the only...  
  
He added, smirking as he watched the two girls play by the fire.  
  
What a wonderful composition. The fire, and the girls...  
  
Its smirk widened as it disappeared to rejoin its rescuer, so similar to him, but much more powerful, he had to admit.  
  
"Will he live?" Sesshoumaru asked her silently. Kii nodded silently. "With the right amount of sunshine, and care, yes he will." She smiled sadly. "What about him?" Sesshoumaru turned to gaze at Yasunoru. Haoko sighed. "The chances are equal. If the girl," She motioned towards the fireplace, "will stay and tell him of his past and nurse him back; yes he might, though most of his mind is missing, and part of his soul is now within her." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Explain."  
  
Haoko sighed at her masters' impatience. "By reviving his heart, you performed an ancient ritual." A low, warning growl emitted from his chest. "But I am not familiar with the details," she added hurriedly. "Though I do know that he needs to drink special tea until he is healed." "The woman whom he remembers, which in this case is Kagome-sama, has to go to mountain Hiei and bring back a herb, called 'Ai no Hito', within a week. And then make the tea and start telling him of his past whilst he is drinking it."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, looking at Kagome, and then Yasunoru. Haoko sighed inwardly. 'Men.' She thought.  
  
"I'll get her there." He growled, as if offering Haoko an honor. "But you are not allowed to be around her when she is picking the herb." She added, slowly backing away, awaiting his reaction; which didn't hesitate to follow. "WHAT? She'll be out there, all alone, picking the damn weeds, and what if some thing attacks her?"  
  
Kagome blushed. He was so concerned about her. 'Unlike SOME...' She added bitterly. But his raging didn't stop at that. "What if some *****g thing kills her?" (Come on. Even youkai lords have to relieve themselves from the nasty vocabulary that bottles up when they are in important places...)  
  
Kagomes blush deepened.  
  
"Who's gonna nurse my best guard back to life?!"  
  
Kagomes mouth dropped open. "Teme..." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, Haoko and Kii simply gaped. Kagome got up. "OSUWARI!" She cried, out of pure instincts.  
  
The Taiyoukai of the West 'oofed' as his delicate face made a reasonable dent in the polished wood. Kagome stared.  
  
"Oops. Gomen."  
  
The lord got himself up, and looked at the human with half-closed, red eyes, cracking his knuckles loudly.  
  
"Heh-heeh heeeh... I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, it just slipped! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
  
And before he could as much as growl, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly round the waist. His eyes went back to normal, as a puzzled look came to his face. "Kagome?" He asked. She leaned back and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
He sweatdropped. "Kagome. Don't stick out your tongue, unless you plan to use it." Kagome blushed a deep magenta, "WELL, Sesshoumaru! I AM using it when I talk to you!" She said icily. 'Oh Kami. This girl is fighting with me again.'  
  
Behind them, Haoko and Kii exchanged glances. They have seen youkai who did much; MUCH less meet their doom at the end of poisonous claws.  
  
*  
  
A few moments later, leaving the two servants to keep watch over the two (What a coincidence.) unconscious men, Sesshoumaru and his little harem, (hem-hem) moved off to his chamber, followed by the curios gazes of his servants.  
  
Sesshoumaru lowered himself down on the only futon in the richly furnished room, with giant vases and paintings on the doji doors. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. "Ano..." Sesshoumaru felt a pang of pleasure at how uncomfortable the girl was. He theatrically raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" "Where will I sleep?" She finally managed. "Is here not good enough for you?" he asked, patting the futon next to him.  
  
"But!" She looked as Rin walked up to a small closet and got out a small, futon with sakura design on it an smoothed it out close to the door that led to the balcony, opening it a fraction so she could see the stars. Kagome walked up to the closet hopefully, blushing under the youkais intent gaze.  
  
She opened it.  
  
Sneering in disdain, Sesshoumaru stated. "It's empty."  
  
"Well, I suppose I have no choice." She said, gingerly walking up to the sneering youkai, Kagome consoled her desire to bolt and scream with visions of her strangling the arrogant youkai with his own tail.  
  
*  
  
Soon, the human was asleep, on the edge of the mattress, almost falling off. Sesshoumaru smirked once again and wound his tail around her waist and legs, pulling her towards him until her head rested on his bicep. He breathed in her scent deeply and closed his eyes, unaware that someone was waiting for him inside his dream....  
  
Sesshoumaru was in a small room, when fire started licking at the walls, making its way towards him, slowly probing with its fingers on the dark wood, accelerating closed to him as it has smelled him. Panic got control over his senses, he jumped out of the window, but someone caught on the hem of his robe as he was about to bolt for his life. "Sesshoumaru..." Cried a soft voice, Kagomes eyes wide in pain and panic. "Help me!" "Sesshoumaru-sama! Save Rin!" Cried a small voice, and he noticed that Kagome was trying to shield Rin from the flames with her own body. He reached out to grab them, save them as they pleaded, but the window got even smaller, and only Kagomes convulsing hand was visible.  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. He finally caught his breath and looked to his left, Kagome was breathing softly, her head resting on what remained of his arm. A low growl emitted from his chest. He will never forgive the idiotic half- brother of his.  
'Never.'  
  
A soft breath that caressed his chest snapped him back to reality. "Kagome..." He whispered, clearly aware that it was the fifth time he had already used the humans name.  
  
He stroked her cheek gently and kissed her on the cheek and forehead, where the marking would have been were she a youkai of noble birth. As he relaxed and lay back, looking at the ceiling, a small voice asked in the back of his head. 'Why are you doing this?' He grinned as the morning came back to his mind. 'Just.'  
  
'...' His conscience had no reasonable arguments to that...  
  
He didn't admit, even to himself, that he liked the human this close to him, and when they touched, he noticed, some kind of energy spread towards him, making him warm and mellowish.  
  
He took one of her legs and pulled up onto his leg, grinning at the thought how the miko will look when she wakes up in such a position....  
  
Here's the next chapter. One of you mentioned that my story is unclear. PLEASE! Just tell me the part that is unclear, and I will be more that glad to explain it. Though it saddens me that I'm unclear. Gomen nasai... Insert very sad look here.  
  
In the last chapter, I used 'Shojin' when I described the Dragon Hime. Sorry for providing wrong data. It's 'Shogun.' Gomen, gomen!  
  
Thank you my dear reviewers!  
  
Bad_Girl14: yes, gomen. But you know, dogs do tend to get over jealous... * Sigh * Thanks for sticking with me even thought I killed the kitty. But I guess that if you were careful with the details, why would Kagome go to Lord Fluffy? I thought you guys have already guessed that she'll ask him to... Oops. Blew the cover. But read on, I'm truing my best to please every one. Thank you! Badu Giruru... ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
shadaphilaro: Yeah, sorry bout Noru-chan... But don't worry! And the ghoul is... not..... dangerous... ^_^''' Well, maybe, a little... Thank you for reviewing, and about me being the author, it doesn't mean I'll take advantage of it and just kill everyone. Hmm... Good idea... But don't worry! Arigotou for saying I'm a great author. My friend says I'm done for. It's really nice to hear (read... ^_^"") such nice things! I hope that the later chapters please you! I value both your cmpliment and review greatly. * winks *  
  
Tell me what you think of this chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
Pixy- Misa-Misa-Amano: You know, it took me longer to write your name than read your review... Now that's a bit embarrassing... It should be the other way around! But, about the size of the name; 'The bigger the better' they say... I must say I don't exactly agree MOST of the times. But it's applicable to reviews! Thanks for yours! So, Jaa!  
  
* * *  
  
animevixen190: I'm very flattened. Its really nice hearing compliments from people that you don't really, personally know... And I understand about getting hooked... When I got the fifth book of harry potty, I was reading it for three days. Without sleeping. Pretty dumb, ne? But, couldn't stop!  
  
Not that I'm such a fan... I just love JK's language. And... As a boon for this review, I shall let you keep your life.  
  
But should it happen again... Human. You will pay with your life. Hn.  
  
Thank you for the review, and you can see some of my crap art in... I said where in the 'Note' but I assume, you humans need everything chewed and placed into your mouths. I tried to give a link before, but... The FF crampled it all up into a huge mess. So, check it out in Mediaminer. Org, Art work/fanart (don't remember) Himitsu_Desu There are some okeyish pics of my characters there, just like I imagined them! Oh, I forgot. This Taihen sama does not thrive for petty human comments. Hn. Arigotou! ^_~  
  
* * *  
  
Mello-jello: ^_^' cool name. IF YOU FIND MY STORY CONFUSING TELL ME WHICH PART AND I"LL EXPLAIN!!! Thank you for finding my story great, I hope that the next chapters are to your liking! Tell me what you think of them! Sayonara!  
  
* * *  
  
Arisusa: Sorry for upsetting you. Don't worry about him, though. I'm just 'molding' him right now. I hope you like what he becomes. He'll walk around saying: "Imhotep, Imhotep, Imhotep."  
  
Just kidding. Ha-ha. I hope you'll like him! Tell me what you think of this chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: Wow. That sure was a long review! But I don't think I can write one that measures up to your greatness! Oh, Waizu-sama!  
  
Sorry to disappoint you, I'm your onii-can! * sticks out tongue *  
  
My little- wittle sisty... * Evil grin * And I'm older than you for... A couple of years... I liked the stuff you sent me, arigotou! I'm so glad I have such a sweet sister! * beams * I'll sent you back some Easter Eggs. * Ahem * I always wondered why they have BUNNIES and EGGS on Easter... I guess the tradition is that the poor bunny lost his eggs * snicker- snicker * and we are being nice enough to find them for him, but it slowly turned to... The poor bunny is running away from hungry kids, but loses his eggs anyway, so the liddle kids eat them. Like my new theory? ~Happy Easter~  
  
NB- the part about guys chasing guys and how I would feel if... I'll answer that via email, if you don't mind... ^_^....  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumarus baka: One of the things I totally refuse doing is starting a story and then dumping it, because it makes me feel frustrated when a good story is started, but then the author cant finish it and just dumps it! So, I'm not one of those people! Daija-bu! I don't want anyone to feel incomplete because of me. So bear it with you. Tell me what you think of this and next chapters, and I don't care if its all the same! I ruv reviews! Thank you so much!  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura Tenuaiga: Thanks for the four, wonderful reviews! Right now I'm stuck, because the damn e-net connection is crap! And for some strange, eastery reason the net is overloaded and thinks I'm not worth any of it time... * growls * I'll visit the sites as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews! Review again, lol, I'm not pushy or anything... BUT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ha-ha. Hope you'll like the upcoming chapters! * Winks *  
  
* * *  
  
Ioka: Here's your chapter! Patience, patience... I'll try to update every other day, and if I don't, rest assured, it'll be out after the next two days! And if it won't, it'll be out in three days!  
  
And if it won't, it'll be out in four days!  
  
And if it wont, it'll be out in a week!...  
  
Just kidding. I'll try to update every two or so days. Or every other day. Ah, well. Thanks for the review!  
  
* * *  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: Cool name! Thanks for the review! I hope you'll like the next chapters!  
  
* * *  
  
Row: Thanks for the review! And about not reviewing before.............. I might as well let you off the hook this time. But you really told this Taihen Taihenmaru that you love his story... * Death glare *  
  
Very happy you like it! Tell me what you think of the this chapter.  
  
Jaa ne!  
  
* * *  
  
karui_ashi: Check in 'Note' Onegai. Thanks for the warm compliment and the review!  
  
* * *  
  
IworshipInuSesshyMalfoyLebeau: Thank you! Love your name, btw.. Hope you like the next chapters!  
  
* * *  
  
Lauren: Thank you for the great, long review! I'm glad you like my story! 'Ano..' is something like English 'Umm..' ^_^ Or 'well...' I understand about the e-net prob... Is it to do with health or money?.. ^_^ I'm only allowed on the net for... Actually I'm not allowed on it at all. Cause of the last months bill... * sigh * You can see that I'm Very, * Coughs * VERY obedient... And I'm allowed to watch TV about an hour a week, cause of my sight. Ano... Thanks a lot for reviewing! Well, gotta go! LOL.  
  
* * *  
  
As usual, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated. I cant improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong, so please be so kind and aide moi. 


	7. Chapter7

Well, here's another chapter!  
  
And this Taihen Sama has been brought down by a nasty flu, and has 38.8 fever. So, to make it brief, he doubts that the next chapter will be out soon... Unless you guys send him stuff that will make him better. *Sniffle*  
  
Ahh... My head.... * falls down on the bed, dead.* (Woah, it rhymes... ^_^'')  
  
I'm really sorry, I didn't go over the last chapter, and so it had a... Few careless mistakes in it. Gomen, gomen, gomen! I just wanted to post it quickly. Next time, even if it takes me an extra day, I'll make sure I check it before sending it.  
^_~ It just makes me feel so stupid... Baka, baka, baka...  
  
Well, here's the next chapter, I don't know when it'll be out though, because on Sunday, my computer decided that it deserves an Easter vacation and put itself on one. It enjoyed it all Monday, too.  
  
I, unlike SOME *gives the computer a very speaking look*, had to write out this chapter by hand... Itaiii...so it's not very long...  
  
Then, when I fixed it, the keyboard died. KOUSOU! So I pulled it apart, and finished fixing it late at night. Well. Bad luck loves me.  
  
Disclaimer: The story and the characters belong to the Notorious Rumiko Takahashi Kami Sama. And I don't claim them to be mine. Taihen Sama © 2004 All rights Reserved  
  
AN: I prefer thinking that Sesshoumarus' fluffy...thingy... Is his tail. I guess that's the most reasonable one. But I do like the other ideas, like the one that says: 'It's a sexy boa.' * Snicker-snicker * The one that says it's a pelt is rather stupid. Why would Sesshoumaru-sama, Taiyoukai of the West, want to wear someone's dead skin? Hmm... I don't think he would. And my favorite is the one that says that it's his over-grown armpit hair.........  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
"Ai no Hito "  
  
Kagome had woken up a while ago, and it was still dark outside, but she wasn't willing to open her eyes, or leave the warmth ness of the bed. Although her brain had partially woken up, her body was still asleep, the tired muscles not responding to the impulses the brain tried to transmit to them.  
  
Kagome snuggled closer to the body next to her. Her eyes opened with a start, since when was there a body in her bed?!  
  
Her brow knitted with concentration, Kagome lifted her self on one elbow. Her dazed gaze fell onto a perfect, pale, sleeping face.  
  
Everything came back to her sleepy mind. She blinked a few times, pushing back her sleepiness, and a slightly evil grin tilted her rosy lips.  
  
The cold youkai was always arrogant, proud and both irritable and irritating.  
  
But in his sleep...  
  
He was vulnerable, like a small, lost puppy.  
  
Her grin widened, if he EVER finds out WHAT he had been compared to... 'I don't think I want to find out...'  
  
She stroked one of his delicate eyebrows, frowning slightly at his uneven breathing and a thin film of perspiration coating his brow. His pale lips twitched, and one word left their pale surface.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagomes eyes widened, her grin disappearing, 'Is he dreaming about me?' Was the western lord so attracted to her that he let her venture as deep as the secrecy of his dreams?  
  
'Sure.' A grim smile twisted her lips. 'He's probably having a nightmare.' She thought. 'About me hugging me or something.' She wiped his brow with her hand, and grimacing reached down to wipe it on her jeans, like every self-respecting girl does when her hands are dirty. But instead of the rough jean she expected, her hands brushed against the cloudy softness of his tail that was... entwined with her legs. She slumped back again, trying to ignore the weird feeling that tightened her heart.  
  
She was still mourning over the lost, rough teenager. How could she enjoy something so weird and simple, like sharing the body warmth of the Taiyoukai? Her stomach rumbled loudly, reminding her that she hasn't eaten anything throughout whole yesterday; she reached down to rub her stomach, but instead came in contact with the demons tail. She stoked it gently, wondering how he managed to keep it so well groomed. She, no matter how hard she tried, was never able to bring her hair to even a fraction close to what Sesshoumarus was.  
  
Kagome grimaced. That made him even more annoying. The dog demons every hair was arranged in military perfection, making her look scruffier than ever.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru..." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, as soft memories came back, overflowing her weakened system.  
  
Though she had to admit that Sesshoumarus tail was much softer than that of which it reminded her of.  
  
*  
  
Silence was ruling over the Inu Tachi.  
  
Just like it had over the past few days.  
  
Sangos hands were white as she clutched her Hiraikotsu, Miroku who was sitting right next to her, was in such a low mood, that even the succulent chance to grope her lovely rear was not very appealing.  
  
Shippou was sitting on Kikyous lap, petrified with fear and dislike. Inuyasha was sitting on the tree, 'Kehing' from time to time, when he felt like the silence had to be filled.  
  
Kikyou called Shippou to her this morning, smiling softly and bending down, "Shippou chan, do you want to sit with me?" She asked during breakfast. Shippou liked her appearance, she was beautiful, much more beautiful than Kagome.  
  
But he hated her.  
  
Although he was a kid, he understood perfectly well what was going on, and he missed Kagomes scent, her warm smile, her kind hands, the way she always hugged him to her chest when he was upset...  
  
Her warmth.  
  
Kikyou didn't have any of these things.  
  
But she had Inuyasha. Not like the little kit was jealous or anything, no, no. He wanted to see Kagome again, smiling, not crying. He would even stand her being with Inuyasha, only to have her next to him.  
  
*  
  
It hurt Kikyou to see that the little kit was scared of her, and more, hated her. She could recognize the feeling anywhere, after all, it being the reason she was alive...  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his tree.  
  
"I'm going to see her." He barked.  
  
Sango jumped up, swishing her boomerang dangerously close to Inuyashas throat, making him jump away from her. "Why you?" She cried, "I'm her best friend, and have every right to see her!"  
  
Death was in her eyes.  
  
"Keh! Stupid wench..." Inuyasha paused, resuming the long silence he had broken just moments ago, and clutched at his chest, speeding away into the woods. "Inuyasha!" Cried Shippou, scrambling out of Kikyous grasp; the little kit ran after the hanyou. "Wait up!" He choked. "Or else I'll tell Kagome to sit you until your back breaks!!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango sweatdropped as they watched Inuyasha appear out of the woods, grab the little kitsune by its fluffy tail and disappear once again.  
  
Miroku watched his comrades' turmoil as she watched the demons run off. Every one was so sad and distant these days... His Sango was so edgy and sad lately. "Sango," He said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "You should go." Sango frowned slightly. "But, houshi-sama..." He smiled, pulling her into a hug. "It's ok Sango, you go see her. I see how much you miss her." He pulled back, not wanting the demon exterminator to get any wrong ideas, her weapon so dangerously close... "Thank you h... Miroku." Her eyes watered, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked, tilting her head slightly in the dead mikos direction. "Yes, Sango." He frowned. "But you should go now, or else you'll lose him." Sango nodded, turning to Kirara, who momentarily disappeared in the whirlpool of fire.  
  
"Jaa ne, houshi-sama!" She cried, speeding off in the direction where Inuyasha and Shippou went minutes ago, leaving the monk standing in the front of Kaedes hut, with his cursed hand still raised. He lowered it slowly, watching the sun rise over the forest, wondering how many times will he see it rise before... "That was a wise decision, houshi-sama." Kaede walked up to him, placing an old, brown with work hand on his shoulder. "But you should go as well, I can stay with Kikyou anewe here." Miroku widened his eyes at the old miko. "But, surely, I cant!" Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" "Because Inuyasha will be pissed off and every one will get some!" He replied, heatedly, imagining how Inuyasha will look when he comes to find his treasure alone.  
  
Kaede nodded. She wasn't used to over looking things, but she did his time. "True, true." She sighed. "Then you will help me with my chores, will you?" Miroku was overjoyed at the news that he wouldn't have to stay with the dead miko all this time. "Gladly, Kaede-sama!" he said loudly, bowing slightly. Kaede turned to her older (insert sweatdrop here) sister. "Anewe, what would you like to do?" She asked the miko, who was sitting under a tree, looking into nothing. "I will go look for herbs," she replied getting off the ground and silently walked into the forest, where a lone shinidamachuu joined her, coiling around her shoulders and letting go of a soul.  
  
Miroku shrugged, and followed Kaede, lost in his thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Teme..." Inuyasha shouted at a stoic looking guard. "What do you mean he left?" Hiroko shrugged. "I mean, he is not in the castle anymore." Inuyasha breathed in to shout 'Kaze no Kizu!' "But he was expecting your arrival," he added hastily. "And you are to be escorted to your room." Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth. 'My idiotic half-brother was expecting me?'  
  
"Please follow me." Said the guard and marched into the castle. Inuyasha followed his silently. 'I haven't been here for around fifty years...' he thought, as he walked along the path that led to the main door. 'And nothing has changed.' He grinned at the koi in the small lake under a bridge they crossed, but shook his head, almost detaching the clawing, squealing kit from it. 'No time for nostalgia.' "Teme. Where is Kagome?" He growled at the guard in front of him. "Kagome-sama?" the guard raised his eyebrows. "She left on an errand with Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't know you are acquainted." "I'm sure what you didn't know would be enough to fill a library like my baka-brothers." He growled. "Where did they go?" he demanded, sticking his clawed hand under the guards nose. Hiroko surveyed it, clearly unimpressed. "I do not know. Follow me." With that, he proceeded into the castle.  
  
The guard wondered silently, why would someone so sweet and quiet be acquainted with such a.... chikoshoumou...  
  
As they were walking along a hall, Hiroko frowned at the dirty footprints Inuyashas' bare feet were leaving. "I will send a geisha to see to you to the bath tonight, and," he added, remembering the claws under his nose. "To your fingernails."  
  
The hanyou bristled, blushing. 'A geisha?!"  
  
Why, yes, he remembered his brother always being followed by a crowd of pretty youkai, always chattering and laughing at his stupid jokes. And he smelled his scent on one of them when he was barely twenty-five! (Around fourteen in human years.) Inuyasha shrugged. The sooner he takes Kagome back to her house, the better...  
  
"Inuyasha, what's a 'geisha'?" Squeaked a small voice in his ear. Inuyasha pulled the kitsune off his head by its tail, to widen his golden eyes at a particularly evil grin that played around its smug face. "Are you gonna use your chance?" He asked. Inuyasha gaped. "You know what a geisha is?" he asked flatly. 'Well. I'm not that surprised, he did ask me how far we went with Kagome...'  
  
"Oh, yes." Shippou grinned, strangely resembling Kagome before she 'osuwaried' him.  
  
That's when Inuyasha knew he was in trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
"And I'll tell Kikyou." Said the kitsune slowly, giving Inuyasha enough time to realize what exactly he meant. "And Kagome."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A pair of golden eyes opened slowly in the morning shadows.  
  
Kagome snuggled up closer to the now fully awake demon, whose senses were ablaze.  
  
'Since I'm here on solely selfish purposes, it wouldn't do you any harm to share some warmth with me.' She thought, oblivious to Sesshoumarus wide- open eyes, she was supposed to be cowering in fear and shame at this position, not set reverberations off in the lower part of his stomach.  
  
He was just damn glad she wasn't a youkai and couldn't smell.  
  
'Damn. The human caught me unawares.' It was the first time in his life that he woke up next to a woman. Yes, he did bed his share of youkai, especially in his 'teens' when his hormones were raging. But he never. Never slept with a woman he'd bedded. It was down right foolish, to let a woman see one asleep, when one is helpless and ones emotions are softened by Avalon's soft dream-webs.  
  
He had been foolish.  
  
And he was aware of something small, soft and warm caressing his ribs. 'Oh Kami.' He fought a battle with his body, praying that the human wouldn't look lower than his chest.  
  
But the human was not aware of what kind of discomfort she was causing the dog demon next to her. Surely, her mother will think of this act as immodest, but she was old fashionable, and didn't know the relationship between her and the Taiyoukai. He was cold, she suffered a great loss, how stupid do you need to be to suggest that there's something between them?  
  
Same, gold eyes watched as her small hand reached into her weird, upper clothing and produced a small, crystal sphere.  
  
She frowned at it.  
  
Everyone who possessed it came over great tragedies and losses. Her friends went through so much to collect it, and it couldn't so much as make one of their wishes come true.  
  
So many lives were lost. She stroked the smooth surface, thinking of Sangos lost family, she had been so strong to continue her struggle, and didn't give up. Shippou lost his father, a tragedy so great for such a small child; Miroku had his Kazanaa, Knowing that anytime soon he will be absorbed, just like his father... All because they came in contact with the cursed jewel. She let out a shuddering sigh.  
  
Now it was ALL hers, while barely a small shard destroyed dozens of lives.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally calmed his raging hormones and turned his intimate attention away from the object that poked him gently in the ribs and turned it to the stone in the sad mikos hands. He could feel the gaping whirl of despair inside of her. 'Foolish humans, always depending on something to survive, always craving for power, that in which they are incapable of succeeding in.' he almost snorted. 'Foolish, weak... And so horribly naïve... Always thinking that one object or the other will grant them their foolish wishes, or protect them.' He thought, remembering how at meeting him, a man was desperately clutching at a yellow scroll, hiding behind it behind it, using it like a shield, muttering some foolish mantra.  
  
Prayer. The last refuge of a fool.  
  
He grinned slightly, remembering how his claws deliberately seared through the pathetic scroll, before reaching the furiously beating target.  
  
Kagomes whispering brought him out of his pleasant memories.  
  
"So beautiful, so perfect..." She whispered, stroking it and causing Sesshoumaru to roll his eyes at how stupid all humans were. "But so cold and deadly." She concluded.  
  
"And it reminds me of someone I know." She added, suddenly lifting her brown eyes to look in his golden ones.  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened, appalled, how did he get caught, by a human, and a scatterbrained miko, no less. "I see you finally awoke, human." Sesshoumaru forced his voice into something that resembled his usual, chill drawl.  
  
A sly smile twisted her lips, before it quickly disappeared.  
  
He merely surveyed her coolly. "I would greatly appreciate it if you refrain from touching me." Kagome blushed furiously and moved away slightly, finally letting him breath freely without coming in contact with her breast.  
  
He stretched out his hand and took the crystal from her little, warm hand, not missing the way she stiffened when their skin touched, flinching deep inside. Why should it bother me? I don't care.  
  
And the conscience spoke up, as usual in the least deemed moment. 'Is this 'just', too?'  
  
This time Sesshoumaru didn't find anything appropriate to say.  
  
He turned the jewel in his long, clawed fingers. "I heard that it would fulfill a wish in the end." The dog demon said in his low voice, and Kagome could feel his chest vibrating at the sound, and looked at the miko next to him.  
  
"Why didn't my idiotic half brother turn human as he planned some fifty years ago?" He grinned, "Or did he wish for brains?"  
  
Kagome flinched, as if the striped hand holding the jewel was suddenly embedded in her chest. 'Hn. It seems that the kusotare hanyou chose the walking corpse over her. The way she always flinches when I mention him. Hn. Not like it bothers me. This Sesshoumaru doesn't care for stupid heart broken humans.' But it did bother him to look at the broken miko.  
  
"Your idiotic brother didn't wish for brains, either, though I'm completely unaware of what he wished for." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice completely as she replied him, studying the ceiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, and his steel grasp on the shard tightened.  
  
"But," her brown knitted with not understanding. "But when we all made a wish, nothing happened" She paused, plunged into the memories of the past events, and the youkai couldn't help but wonder at what would this human wish for. Wits, maybe?  
  
"Nothing happened." She repeated. Sesshoumaru felt a short stab of pain on his index finger and dropped the crystal ball, looking at his finger, where a tiny droplet of blood appeared. He licked the blood off, revealing an already healed, pale skin, and picked the jewel up again, inspecting it. "Kagome." He said, dangling the ball on its chain and dropping it, this time gently, on her chest. "The jewel is incomplete, it's lacking one tiny shard." Kagomes eyes widened in surprise. "You mean..."  
  
But the dog demon had already gotten up and pulled her up by his tail, which was still encircled around her legs, placing her on her feet. He uncoiled it from the giggling miko, draped it across his shoulders, and walked towards Rin. "Rin, wake up."  
  
Huge, brown eyes opened at an instant, fleetingly swooping around the room and stopping on Kagome. "Rin. Me and... Kagome are leaving. You are coming with us." Rin jumped up. It has been a while since Sesshoumaru-sama had taken her with him on any of his travels. He's been lately leaving her with nasty Jacken-sama. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" He looked at her, the usual, emotionless mask plastered on his face.  
  
"We are going then."  
  
Kagome stepped from one foot to another. "Ano..." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes inwardly. 'What is it now?' "Yes. Human." He drawled. "Did you not already make my life complex enough to your taste?" Kagome decided that she would better keep her thoughts to herself, or else he might object to her 'toilet request', and she wouldn't want that...  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can I use the bathroom?" She asked, turning a deep shade of magenta. The Lord of the Western Lands raised an eyebrow, his golden eyes crinkling with amusement. "Yes human, I don't want to deal with that on the way."  
  
*  
  
After about half an hour later, they set off to their utterly absurd, but important never the less, quest, and meeting Jacken on the way, Sesshoumaru didn't have a good excuse to leave the old toad behind this time. So off they went.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the jaki cloud behind Sesshoumaru, her eyes shut tightly, she never did have a heart for heights, and sitting on a cloud, with only inches of it surrounding her, with completely nothing to hold on was not an exception to her phobia.  
  
Jacken was muttering silent curses under his breath, as he was clutched in the little humans arms in front of her. Sesshoumaru-sama could've treated his loyal Jacken with a little bit more dignity. But all he seemed to care about lately was his precious little humans...  
  
Like father, like son. He thought bitterly.  
  
Finally, unable to bear it any longer, Kagome grasped the demons tail, making him gasp and turn around to check what was assaulting his royal persona. The pathetic human was terrified of height, he smelled it earlier, and was enjoying the silence that hung in the air. Now her fear had increased to a dangerous level. Not wanting to deal with an unconscious miko again, he wrapped his tail around her protectively. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes, looking at Sesshoumaru for explanation, but the demon had already turned away, and was gazing into the distance, his thoughts only known to himself.  
  
Kagome sighed, feeling a lot better.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." 'I just hope she doesn't start talking, now that she is feeling better...'  
  
Kagome looked at his proud nape. "Don't worry. I won't talk." She smiled. Sesshoumaru widened his eyes. Devil was supposed to see into the minds of his prey, and the prey wasn't supposed to merrily waltz up into his... "That wasn't what I was going to say."  
  
He muttered, but the suspicions silence behind him got his royal attention, making him turn around. 'I just hope the human didn't strangle herself with my tail.' But Kagome was alive and smiling, her eyes laughing at him. "Of course you weren't, Sesshoumaru," The insolent human grinned at him. "You were going to say that you love me so much you're gonna share your tail with me." Sesshoumaru turned away quickly, not intent on showing the human his emotions that took control.  
  
Kagome blinked. She didn't mean anything of the sort, she was just playing... 'Was he... Really going to say that, or at lest thought that?...' The thought was very disturbing.  
  
She didn't want to have any relationships in close future... Especially with HIS brother...  
  
Only the whistling of the air in their ears filled the silence.  
  
Jacken gaped. 'W-what?! This Jacken always served this Sesshoumaru-sama, and was never allowed to even touch The Tail!' He cursed inwardly. 'And this chikoushou was wrapped in it!' This Jacken-sama is so sad... The old toad hung his head. 'What is this world coming to?'  
  
Rin, like all small children didn't need words to understand certain feelings. Being mute had helped her in that particular area, and Sesshoumaru, who seldom spoke, was the perfect companion for the girl that didn't need words to understand. This case was not an exception.  
  
The little girl saw her Sesshoumarus feeling, and though he himself didn't perfectly understand if it was annoyance, confusion or... Something he didn't want to think about, Rin understood that the miko would stay.  
  
Unless she will run away.  
  
Because Sesshoumaru will not throw her out.  
  
Rin squealed inwardly, imagining all the things that will come if the miko will stay in the castle. Her eyes widened, 'Rin may even have a little brother...' 'I wonder where little children come from...'  
  
The two adults were lost in their thoughts, unaware of the little shoujos' plans for their future...  
  
*  
  
The way, which would have taken a simple human months of peril in the way, took Sesshoumaru about a day. As the sun was about to settle down for rest, the small party crossed the Koma River and passed over the capital of Japan at that time, Kyoto.  
  
Kagome even went as far as to open her eyes and take a tiny peek at it, woken up from a pleasant doze by Rins excited cries. And she didn't regret it; the scenery wasn't what you could call 'beautiful', but it was breathtaking. From such an enormous height, the houses and the barges on the river looked extremely small, the houses all crammed up together, thick smoke rising over them. Kagome turned to look in front of her, where the mount Hiei stood, towering above the city like a giant bear, ready to swoop down and devour it.  
  
Kagome shivered, sending vibrations up the tail that encircled her, making Sesshoumaru tighten it around her soft body unconsciously. The human was slightly overweight, and in a place where everyone starved it seemed rather sweet and s..... He frowned, stealing a glance at her. The miko had dark circles around her eyes,like someone who had lost weight in a short period of time, and didn't get enough sleep. 'I'll make sure she gains what she lost when we get back to my castle.' He thought, remembering that she probably didn't eat anything during the past few days. He shook his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was worried that a certain pain in the... Side had lost her extra weight. There was definitely something wrong with him.  
  
The mountain loomed in front of them, chilling their blood with its cool mistiness. Sesshoumaru scowled. It was rather too close to the Dragons Lair than he ever wanted to be.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, is this the mountain?" asked Kagome hoping that she was wrong, but like it always went with her, whenever she wanted to be right, she was wrong and the other way around...  
  
"Hai." He turned to her. "Human. You will go look for the weed and come back as fast as possible!" Kagome nodded grimly; if Sesshoumaru thought it wasn't safe. Then she should be sure it wasn't.  
  
The cloud disappeared from beneath them as they neared the ground, leaving Kagome hanging in the air, held in Sesshoumarus tail. 'Hm. The human didn't cry out as I expected her to.' Thought Sesshoumaru slightly disappointed as the chance to mock her slipped between his long fingers.  
  
While Kagome was too petrified with fear to breath, let alone scream.  
  
"Go. Human."  
  
Kagome finally caught her breath, "But I don't even know how it looks like!" she cried.  
  
Silence hung over the misty mountain.  
  
'Good point.' thought the Taiyoukai and turned to his servant. "Jacken." Jacken slumped. 'Here comes the end for this Jacken.' "H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." "What does Ai no Hito look like?"  
  
The look in his masters eyes told Jacken the words he will say, will be his last.  
  
"Ai no Hito?.." He got ready to receive the final blow, when the memory flicked through his old mind. "Oh!" he cried, opening his eyes to see Toukijiin millimeters from his face. "I remember Inuyashas mother telling the little master about it... It has pale green leaves, and small, heart shaped flowers."  
  
Kagome made a noise of triumph, stopping Sesshoumaru from what he was about to do to his poor servant. "That kind of plant will not be hard to miss!" She cried, stumbling off into the forest, watched by Sesshoumaru. 'If she doesn't attract all the youkai of the mountain with her noise, I shall consider myself in Kamis favor.' He sniffed the air. Her sweet, fruity scent was clear in the evening breeze. He frowned, wishing that she finds it soon. Many youkai may might he miko appealing in many ways...  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome stumbled over a sticking out root and tumbled down gracefully, landing her face down on the mossy ground. "Itaiii..." She opened her eyes to find herself staring at little, pale pink hearts inches away from her face. "Ah!" She got up quickly and tore the plant off its stem. Happily, she turned back to run to Sesshoumaru with her great news, but as she turned around, she bumped into someone's very hard chest, she looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes looking at her. "Orit-"  
  
Before she could as much as cry out, something hard hit her on the crane of her head, sending her unconscious. The forest swam in front of her... The person holding her unconscious body frowned as he walked away.  
  
Sesshoumarus patience was wearing thin. "Damn! Where is that human!" Jacken couldn't help feeling pleased that his master had finally realized what the human was. 'Now Sesshoumaru-sama will rip the miserable chikoushous' heart out.' He grinned to himself, imagining that he was standing next to Sesshoumaru on his cloud again.  
  
"Jacken." "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Go find her. And don't come back without the miserable wench."  
  
"..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, here it is. I know it's kinda short, gomen. I'll make it up to you guys later.  
  
Promise. *Fingers crossed behind back*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you, all who reviewed!  
  
Aznfangurl16: Thank you! Here's the chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
Ioka: You're welcome. If Kagome stayed in the same position as before... One can just imagine... ^_^' Thank you for the review! I guess that if Rin saw them like that, she wouldn't bother asking Sesshoumaru her question again...  
  
* * *  
  
Badgirl: Yeah for Fluffy! Yeah for kitty! *Sweatdrop* with that soft tail, how do you expect the great 'woo-man' To stay stiff? And Rin's around... I guess Jacken will soon submit to her smile and wear the flower necklaces he despises so greatly... The chappy answered your question about Shippou. He's in town! 'Go Shippou, go Shippou!'  
  
* * *  
  
Moonlightangel2003: I'm glad you're finding it interesting, here's the update! Arigotou for the review!  
  
* * *  
  
Alex: thanks again for the long review! Nii-chan is not a mistake. Its slang 'onii-chan' Baka. =P You'll answer for 'geezer', teme! You're 13? Kukuku. Yeah, I agree, you're not small. *Turns around, snickers, turns back serious* Yes, yes... When I was young and innocent... I mean when I was thirteen... Sweeet memories of fun... Just kidding.  
  
Roman girls were usually giving birth at this age, and most Japanese girls lost their virginity. Just a fun-fact... Well, maybe not that fun, I feel sorry for the girls back then. Girls who were to become geishas, maikos, were taught their skills by watching, at the age of about... Nine till thirteen. Then they became official geishas, when an elderly, well-respected, regular visitor had her... (  
  
So, I'm glad we're not in Feudal Japan!  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! Jaa. BTW- you spelt it wrong. Its 'platypuses'. ^_^'''  
  
* * *  
  
IworshipInuSesshyMalfoyLebeau: Just. Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter! Thank you; you're the first person who said it was 'mahvelous'! ^_~  
  
Jaa.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami Viper: THANK YOU!!! I'm glad you're clear and you like it. I think that Kagome should be together with Inuyasha in the real story, Sesshoumaru doesn't deserve the hell she'll put him through, and Kagome has been through so much, it will only be fair for her to have Inuyasha. Though I don't like his behavior. He leads Kagome on, and then runs off after Kikyou whenever she's around. He's just being a jerk. Miroku said: 'Its perfectly normal for a man.' I tend to agree. But it's unfair to the girls. Ne? If I were the dog-boy, I would've chosen Kikyou, because of the reasons I mentioned earlier in the story. But FF is FF, its for stuff that wont happen, and I wanted to make a S/K pairing because its one of the coolest ones.  
  
Thanks for the compliment on grammar and spelling! That will put my English teacher back in her place...  
  
* * *  
  
Mello-jello: Thanks for liking it and for the review! Gomen, that I confused you! Gomen means ( 'sorry'. (  
^_^ Hope you like my other chapters!  
  
* * *  
  
RÑthÐ´wen__Anger's Maiden: Thanks... It's a Sess/Kag, so no worries. I'm gald you're in love with it, but what about ME?!  
  
I don't remember the episode in which it happened, but once, Kagome was talking to Souta, and standing next to a pet shop, and there were many dogs yapping at her there. She got angry, turned around and shouted "OSUWARI!" and all the dogs fell down in their cages, and Inuyasha was hiding near-by, and got 'osuwaried' too. The episode was really funny, there was some kind of school play at Kags school, and Inuyasha was walking around in a stupid looking baseball hat, looking stupid... That's why I think it would affect Fluffy-sama, since he is... Related to dogs...  
  
PS- are you Russian? ^_^  
  
Jaa-  
  
* * *  
  
Lauren: Oh... I see... I try blinking as often as I can... But have a slightly similar prob. Well, Sess-sama is still in denial, and Kagome is still in mourning... My story is not for those who like it as 'TAH-DA!' and it all happened. I'll take as long as they need. Even if its forever. KUKUKU. Well, thank you for the lovely review! (  
  
* * *  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: I'm glad you'll read them! Though I'm beginning to lose confidence in myself, I think, 'cause not so many people actually review... * Sigh * hope I'll get better... Here's the update! Mind if I ask why you picked the name? Thanks for support!  
  
* * *  
  
Lucerito-del-alma: Thank you! Don't go berserk yet; I'm not done with the story! I'm really ureshii that you like it! Why did you think that Rin loves Sess that way? I'm sorry if I confused you, it's NOT meant to be THAT way! I'm a big hater of Sess/Rin! But Sess/Kag is cool, especially when it seems that she a thorn in his... Side.  
( Thank you for the review!  
  
antisocial mint: That antisocial? Yeah, poor guard. I even felt kinda sorry for him. (WOW) Nope, sorry to disappoint you, no lemons in near future. And when I do get to THE part, I want it to be romantic, not lemony.  
^_^ Hope that doesn't put you off! Thanks pour le review!  
  
BTW- this is I (.  
  
Copy right ©2004 Taihen Sama. All rights Reserved. 


	8. Chapter8

-Wakarimasen8-  
  
AN: I'm still dying, but due to your (few) compassionate reviews, I'm feeling slightly better. *Sniff-sniff* I didn't answer a few reviews last time, because... *whimpers* because... Gomen. Gomen, gomen, gomen!  
  
It's so unfair we can't insert direct links here; do any of you know why? I got my own account on 'Mediaminer.org', I asked a friend of mine to use hers before. (That answers your question, Alex-chan. ^_^ ) I don't have any pix there yet, 'cause I don't know what to draw. Anyone has any ideas?  
  
AN2: I want to include some historical things in this story, just a little, like the ancient customs, beliefs and traditions, etc, etc, I hope that you are with me. .I hope I please everyone!  
  
AN3: I decided to turn this story into a heart-throbbing Jacken/Kagome fic! Oh, will the two, enflamed hearts be able to bear the pressure that cruel love puts them through? Just kidding.  
  
AN4: Ha-ha... Another one. In the last chapter you probably noticed some weird stuff. Don't mind it. Just experimenting. Today's experiment.... Failed. Can anyone please tell me now to keep the things I made in italic, italic? Please! A matter of life or death. Really. I just can't express some things without that. Anyone who tells me shall be rewarded in Heaven. * Folds hands, bows head *  
  
Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: The original story and the characters belong to the Notorious Rumiko Takahashi Kami Sama. And I don't claim them to be mine.  
  
(Little vocab, requested by Hanoi, at the bottom.)  
  
-Chapter8-  
  
"Sesshoumaru... To the rescue!"  
  
Inuyasha sat in his room, twitching his leg, with his hand supporting his chin, looking into nowhere. Shippou sat on his head, grinning. "Inuyasha." He said, snapping the hanyou out of his temporary trance. "So, you're finally going to have a bath?" He giggled, tugging him on the ear. "And you're not gonna be so stinky!" Inuyasha jumped up. "Teme! Kodomo! I'm not smelly!" Shippou jumped out of hitting range, sticking out his tongue. "Wanna bet?" Inuyasha growled. "Oh yeah?" This little kid was getting on his nerves. Really. What did the girls find in this little brat anyway? He was just a little suck-up!  
  
Always nice in front of the girls, and turned into a little, nasty monster the moment they turned away. And everybody believed the little pest! Shippou was such a devil.  
  
Shippou watched the enraged hanyou, wondering in return what Kagome saw in him. 'He's so mean!' he sat down on the floor, remembering how the half demon always stole his treats when nobody watched. Of course, he got his payback when he got 'osuwaried'...  
  
The rice-paper door slid open and a richly dressed girl entered, bowing deeply. "My lord, I'm to show you to the bathhouse." She said quietly, her eyes still glued to the polished floor beneath her. Inuyasha gaped at her. 'MY LORD?' "Tell her to rise, you baka!" Shippou whispered urgently, tugging on the confused hanyous' already abused to the limit ear. Inuyasha cleared his throat chastely, making his voice lower. "Rise."  
  
The girl rose, her hands held in front of her, smiling timidly. "My lord, do you wish to bathe now, or later?" Inuyasha felt rather awkward, not knowing what to do. Shippou whispered again. "Say you wish to bathe! Baka."  
  
"Please... I wish to bathe now." He replied, much to her comfort; she was still new to the job, and didn't wish to serve the master's brother, having heard some nasty things about the master from some more experienced court Naishi-no-Kamis. (1) She bowed slightly. "Then you might wish to follow me, my lord." And slid out of the room, followed by trembling Inuyasha and mischievously smirking Shippou.  
  
They were met by the same silver haired guard, who led them outside, out of the wooden gates and into the dark forest, which echoed with the night's sounds. Inuyasha smelled the girls fear and looked at her. Her brown eyes darted back and forth, and she strongly reminded him of Kagome. He took a step towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly at her surprised face. She looked down on the ground, feeling safe with his strong arm on her shoulder, wondering why would someone as high be worried about her, because she felt it was concern, and nothing else. Well, perhaps a little grief... But she couldn't help feeling reassured in his touch; she hadn't felt so secure ever since she came to serve at the Taihen castle, as it was nicknamed by all those familiar with it. Serving at the castle seemed like good idea at first, but the reality proved itself to be far from her dreams, being a simple kitsune, not from a noble family, proved itself to be a fatal problem. She was given the dirtiest jobs, pushed around and ignored. She had only gotten the honorable task of serving the young lord because all others were afraid.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts as his hand left her shoulder, as they approached the majestic building, steam escaping through the small cracks in the roof and through the windows.  
  
Hiroko stopped at the doors and turned to face the hanyou. "I shall wait here until you are done... My lord." Inuyasha grinned, and went inside, he ended up in front of another pair of doors, and two guards stood in front of him, blocking the way.  
  
Hiroko sighed, closing his eyes slowly. 'Here comes...' Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, growling slightly. "Temera..." one of the guards noticed his golden eyes and ears, and nudging his companion, bowed. "Forgive us, my lord. We didn't recognize you in the dark!" "Keh!" Inuyasha pushed the door open and walked in, looking around, amazed. The building was even bigger than it seemed from the outside, illuminated by high oil lamps, bathing the steaming waters in twilight. The bath it self was as big as a small lake, and surrounded by big, gray boulders. He gasped slightly as he felt the girl, who he had already forgotten about, slide his fire rat robe off his shoulders, and tug on his pants; he spun around. "I can do that myself, if you don't mind." He muttered gruffly. "And turn around." The girl smiled as she turned around. The lords' brother certainly was weird, with his habits and cute ears. And who would've thought he was so modest? When she heard the soft splash, she turned around, to see him sitting in the water, his eyes half closed and blushing slightly, from the hot water, or something else... "My lord?" he opened his eyes, when a loud splash interrupted them. "Yiiii!" Shippou landed in the middle of the pool, giggling frantically as he surfaced. The girl smiled, 'AND he has a little fox-brat following him around...'  
  
"My lord, do you wish for me to bathe you?" She asked hopefully, now sure she has taken a liking on this weird youth. Inuyasha blushed, "No, thank you. I'm afraid I shall decline the offer." He answered quietly. She smiled and sat on the floor, not far from the spring, watching the little kit splash around in the water. "As you wish, my lord."  
  
Outside, the two guards exchanged glances, sweatdropping. "Moron." Said one. The other one nodded slowly. "Or boy-lover." (2) They shrugged.  
  
*  
  
Finally dragging the crying kit out of the bathing house, Inuyasha was brought back to his room, and thinking that he could relax, he felt the girls' hands on his shoulders. "My lord, lay down so I can relax your tired muscles..." her soft voice said. Blushing furiously, he lay down on his stomach, putting his arms under his chin, glaring at the giggling kit in front of him.  
  
"I'll tell Kikyou..." Shippou giggled. "I'll tell Kagome..." Inuyasha growled. "Look, cut it out already, will you!" The girl massaging his back frowned at the kits words, as steel like muscles contracted under her fingers. "My lord." Inuyasha relaxed. "Keh." And closed his eyes, enjoying the soft caresses the girl left on his back...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Damned humans!" Jacken grumbled, pulling his old legs up the short incline towards the place where the human stumbled to on her short, clumsy legs. "Sesshoumaru! I'm scared!" He mocked in a rough approximation of the girls' falsetto. "She's scared!" He snorted. "So why is HE supposed to comfort her? Why am I supposed to go looking for her?" He asked himself loudly, already knowing the answer. Because the humans have him wrapped around their chubby fingers! That's why.  
  
After going around a tree root, he stopped, looking at an Ai no Hito plant lying on the mossy soil. 'Hmm. Strange. The humans footprints end here.'  
  
He squawked as a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind, wrenching the staff out of his green hands and hitting him on the head with it. 'Sesshoumaru-sama...' thought the old toad before surrendering to unconsciousness.  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumarus' patience was weaning dangerously thin and tense... If he were a lower ranked youkai, he would have sworn crawling minutes ago; but unlike his lowlife sibling... He snorted, he was a lord, and didn't need the mortal need of swearing.  
  
Half an hour passed.  
  
"K'sou." He growled, realizing that even purebloods had a need for foul language. Where ARE his stinking servant and the scatterbrained miko?! Ever since he became the lord of the western lands, his life became filled to the brim with petty troubles. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He groaned. AND this human whelp. "Yes. Rin." He managed through gritted teeth, not turning to face the little pest. "Sesshoumaru-sama, do you think Kagome-sama is safe?" She asked, worry plain in her high, clear voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru was starting to get annoyed with the fact that others realized things before he did.  
  
"Iguzo."  
  
He followed the sweet scent that trailed off into the woods, preferring it to the swampy scent of his retainer. He frowned as his sensitive nose picked up another, slightly familiar scent... He reached the place, looking at the small weed on the ground; he bent down and picked it up, passing it to Rin. "Hold this." "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru winced. "And stay quiet." "Ha-" He swung around to face the stupid human, offering her one of his best death-glares.  
  
He frowned, looking around the forest. The attackers were long gone, for their scent was slightly old. 'Dragons.' He suppressed a sigh of annoyance. 'That's all I need.'  
  
* Kagome opened her eyes, the vision blurred before her eyes and rubbed them. "Itaiii..." She rubbed the back of her head gingerly, wincing as her fingers came in contact with the source of her pain, feeling a huge bump. She sat up, looking around, noticing that her rear and back were frozen and felt numb with cold. She sat up and noticed a pair of yellow, round eyes staring at her. "Jacken!" She exclaimed. "Urusai! Chikoushou!" (Shuddup! B****!) * Smack!* Kagome stood up, looking around her, gaping at the huge cave she was imprisoned in, noticing a rather nasty looking table with all sorts of weird looking metallic... Sharp... She gasped. Torture chamber. Jacken got up, dusting his robe, muttering something about female dogs. Kagome turned to him. "Jacken. Where are we?" Jacken scoffed, nice. All humans ever cared about was themselves! And she had just hit him almost hard enough to crack his poor, old head open, any respect for toads?!  
  
Another smack on the head answered his question fully. "I'm asking you!" The human towered above him.  
  
Jacken turned away, feigning ignorance and turned his beak up at the ceiling. 'Why can't my Master find a sane human?' He thought, unaware that the girls' eyes were slowly starting to glow red. (To show that she's really p.oed.) "Jacken." Small beads of sweat broke on his face and ran down at the voice that echoed through the cave. He slowly turned around... Kagome stood above him, her hands on her hips. "What now?" He asked, trying to sound as angry as possible. Kagomes psychotic smile twitched. "Where are we?" She asked. 'Man this toad is annoying!'  
  
Jacken scoffed, turning away. "How should I know, wench!" Kagome stiffened, and walked towards the torturing table, looking through the instruments which were laying there, in a generous disarray. Jacken turned around slowly, preparing himself for another verbal battle with the human, instead finding her standing next to the... His eyes widened in horror, shivering involuntarily, picturing her slicing him open.  
  
Jacken took a few cautious steps away from the human.  
  
* Kagome looked at the generous display of torturing devices, fingering their sharp points. As a smell of rancid fat filled her nostrils, she pulled her hand away, wondering how many people lost their life or sanity to those ghoulish instruments. When she heard Jacken call her... What he called her, it set off reverberations in the area she considered locked and ignored, sending tears to her eyes. She sniffed and sat on the edge of the table, slightly brown with layers of blood covering it, not really noticing it. The metal door clanged, catching her attention. She saw same red eyes she noticed yesterday, as a tall, dark frame entered the cave, looking at her. "Miko?" he asked. She jumped off the table, upsetting a few instruments in the process. She picked them up and placed them on the table, turning to the now sweatdropping intruder. "Hai, my name is Kagome. And," She eyed him suspiciously. "Might I ask where I am and who you are?" The stranger sighed. "You are a prisoner to the Dragon Hime-sama." "Oh." A soft gasp escaped her lips. The person whose face was hidden by the shadows walked up to her, until he was inches away from her, and she was able to make out his rich, red, silk robe and an exquisite sword hanging by his side. (Only describing his clothes may take a chapter, so... Imagine Sesshys' robe, red.) "Tell me, miko." A dark frown marred his brow. Upon which Kagome noticed a dark red, almost black design, thorns entwined with each other, forming something like... She sweatdropped inwardly. A heart. "Why did you say the name 'Orito'?" Kagome widened her eyes. "Why, do you know him?" She was cut short from asking any more questions by his very convincing growl. "Low lives, like you, address high ranking nobles as 'Lord.'" He growled. "Sorry, my Lord." She bowed as far as the distance between them would allow.  
  
"Yes, I am familiar with the name." he said finally, satisfied with her clumsy excuse. Jacken narrowed his yellow eyes. He's never liked the dragon; he knew he was a traitor, he should've warned Sesshoumaru-sama! "Miko. Where is he?" Asked the noble sir thingy. Kagome blinked, "Orito, sir?" He narrowed his crimson eyes at her stupidity. "Oh, he's in Lord Sesshoumarus castle!" She explained quickly. "But why do you want to know?" "Because he's my son." Jacken closed his eyes, covering his head with his hands. 'How much more stupid can she get?' He thought, rocking back and forth. 'Maybe she should tell the dragon that he's dying, as well?' "But..." Kagome fiddled with her fingers, avoiding the dragons trying gaze. "I'm afraid he's ill." Jacken fell down flat on his stomach. Damn. The chikoushou will get them both killed... He didn't mind her getting killed; he could come up with a tragic story of her death, but not him! He still had a life to live, he did! This Jacken had to only wait until the little human grows old and dies, and then... His eyes became black, with quivering, white patches. Then... None of these stinky flower chains... And the moment it happens... Old blood and guts, just like those wonderful days in the past... 'We'll travel through the wild territories, just the two of us... To find some real excitement; vicious onii, lairs of ogres, cursed—  
  
"He's what?!" Boomed the echoing voice of the dragon across the cavern. "He was attacked, my Lord!" Kagome leaned back, wringing her hands desperately, "but he's recovering!" He arched a brow, so much like Sesshoumarus... "Who could have attacked Orito, and injured him?" He asked suspiciously. Kagome tried desperately to remember the name. "Ionaga..." She blushed. "Something." Jacken sweatdropped.  
  
The lords' fiery eyes widened. "Ionaga no Sugu?" He asked, visibly in shock. Kagome nodded furiously. "Yes! That's the guy!" Oritos father was still confused. "But the creature was sealed, wasn't it..." He sounded more like he was talking to himself, and seemed amused when Kagome answered him. "Yes, he was. But now he's free again, is he so awful? Hmm, he must be, even Sesshoumaru seemed scared..." Oritos father sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.  
  
"Where are you from?" He asked, "I've never seen anyone with less knowledge than you!" Kagome spluttered. "Excuse me!" She exclaimed. "Apology accepted." He grinned. "Now, girl. Tell, me, what does Orito look like?" Kagome, unaware that he was asking her merely because he doubted her, or else she would have most likely thrown a tantrum, began describing the dark retainer she had come across, not missing any details. "But his hair was down, not like yours," she finished her description, eyeing the lords tight ponytail, and looking him in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, my lord?" She asked, noticing his weird look. "You really do talk a lot, don't you? -_-'" "Well, you said I should describe him! ^_^'" (Sorry, couldn't restrain from using faces... ^_^') He sighed, "Never mind. Anything else?" He asked suspiciously. "Yes... She added slowly, remembering his weird looking scar. "He had a long scar on his left cheek." The lord seemed confused. "Yes... But I meant something else." 'What about his mark?' he thought, 'Is it possible that the boy is still a v-' "Sir, why have we been captured?" He looked down on her.  
  
"You are a bait for Sesshoumaru." he said and left Kagome and Jacken in perfect silence, as his soft footsteps and the rustle of silk faded away in the darkness.  
  
Jacken groped for his staff, desperate to bash the idiotic human on her empty head. "What did you think you were doing?!" He squawked, but froze as he saw her running towards him. "Wha-" but he was cut off as she kneeled down and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Jacken!" She cried, and he felt something hot drip on his head. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, amazed. The human sniffed and put him down, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, Jacken, for getting you into all this." She sniffed pitifully, actually making Jackens' cold blood a little warmer. "So there, human!" He said, patting her jean-clad knee affectionately. "Sesshoumaru-sama will save us!" He said, proudly puffing his small chest out. The human stopped crying and looked at him, smiling.  
  
He felt so much like comforting Rin...  
  
"Thank you, Jacken." The girl whispered as she settled down on the stone floor next to him. Jacken watched her for a while, before walking over to where the torture table was and picking up one of the instruments she'd missed. At least, thanks to her clumsiness, he now had a weapon of some sort. He eyed it critically. 'Hmm. It looks like the strange knives my masters' slave uses to trim His nails...' He sighed. If it was the best weapon Kami could offer, he had to live it down, and troubled by his annoying thoughts, he resumed his position next to the already sleeping human, eyeing her wearily. 'Humans and their carelessness...'  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru, under watchful eyes of a so skilled dragon youkai spy, that even the Lord of the Western Lands disregarded his presence, and made his way towards the 'un scheming' Dragon Himes fortress, almost growling in frustration at the problems surrounding him.  
  
*  
  
"Get up!" Came an urgent whisper. "Get up, Miko!" Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had just had a nightmare; she was running to school, and could already hear the bell, but then she realized she was still wearing her extra large T-shirt that served her as pajamas and didn't have her school bag with her, and on top of that, Yasunoru, with staring, white eyes was running next to her, telling her to hurry up, but when she was out of breath and told him so, he nodded, not so much as breathing heavily and said. "Oh, yes, I forgot. Your legs are too short." Kagome punched him, and realized in horror, that her hand went through his skin and flesh, embedding itself deep inside his cold torso...  
  
She gasped for air, staring into a pair of red eyes in front of her. "Get up, get ready to leave!" Kagome closed her eyes. "Mum... I don't want to go to school today, Yasunoru is still dead... I don't have my books... And mum, why do you have red-" She snapped her eyes open to stare at Oritos father, who had a huge sweat drop on his raven hair.  
  
He got up and pulled her up with ease. "Wake him." He pointed to Jacken, who had fallen asleep, and was drooling all over the torturing device. A few blue, vertical lines crossed the dragons face. 'I'll save that for special criminals.' He thought, picking up the fanged scissors and throwing them on the table with a loud * clang * wincing. Kagome winced with him. "Ano... Aren't the guards going to hear you at this rate?" She inquired. "I'm your guard."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And where are you taking us?"  
  
He turned to her.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Why? Aren't you supposed to be guarding us?" "I want to see my son." Kagome flinched, another suicide. And this time to see his beloved.  
  
"You are to wear this." He handed her a massive kimono, Kagome took it and oofed. "It sure is heavy." Chuckled the guard indulgently. "You shall become a dragon yudze (3) for the night." Kagome raised a brow. "I will pretend I hired one for tonight."  
  
Kagomes face turned a curious shade of purple.  
  
"That's the only way." He said. "But what about my aura?" Asked Kagome desperately. "And I can't see a thing in this mask!" She protested, having already put on the meddlesome robe and veiled mask. "That's what I'm here for. But I must warn you." his voice became solemn again, the harsh edge back in his voice. "On no account must you speak or try to feel others auras. In other words, keep your aura as low as possible. Just keep silent, and trust me. For if we are caught, the penalty for impersonating a dragon, even a yudze, is terrible indeed, miko."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Roasting," Said the dragon youkai simply. "Roasting alive on the main square. Now, let's go."  
  
*  
  
"Steady." Whispered Oritos father, leading her and the still sleeping Jacken, whom she had hidden in her immense, left sleeve, holding her by her hand. "Its just a night walk. Nothing to worry about." But the sounds made Kagomes blood run cold. How long have they been walking? In her growing panic it seemed like hours – although it could only have been minutes; half an hour at the most. She wanted to ask the youkai who was holding her hand, but it would be madness to utter so much as a single word. Her feet were frozen and numb, and hurt as she stepped on little pebbles, not being used to walking barefoot.  
  
Kagome was aware of the clattering of shoes on the wooden bridge they were crossing, as the lower samurai made way for the dragon general, grinning at his companion. "Have fun tonight, Hajake-sama!" Came a harsh, masculine voice. "Out of my way, you rascals." he said in a joking voice.  
  
The voices sounded all around them. Kagomes heart was thumping like a hammer. She battled to control her churning stomach and the panic rising in her throat. "Don't get too drunk, you, low lives, or else Sesshoumaru will find the city asleep when he comes." A roar of laughter met his joke. "Keep it together, miko. Almost there. Once we cross the bridge, we'll be out through the gates." He whispered urgently out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Kagome glimpsed a tall, imposing dragon youkai bedecked in finery, leaning onto the wooden railings casually and flanked on either side by smaller, but no less gaudy companions. She shivered, her feet were sore, and her heart felt like it was about to burst.  
  
Kagome forced herself to put one foot in front of the other. She hunched her shoulders, convinced that the piercing eyes of the dragons would unmask her at any moment. "Wait!" A raucous voice rang out. Kagome froze.  
  
The weird, veiled mask on her face rattled dangerously, threatening to reveal her identity. "Do we stay up all night like this?" The voice behind her asked. The older dragon tightened his grasp on her hand, calming her. "Unless you fall asleep, that is, yes." He drawled. Kagome could feel the dragon behind her stiffen in shame. "Sir, why are you leaving the city?" Kagomes' heart missed a beat, her skin prickled. Here's the end of her journey. Kagome Higurashi was roasted alive for impersonating a dragon youkai yudze. She could just see the headlines. "Well," Oritos fathers' voice brought her back to the present. "If it were any other time you dared question me, I would've killed you." Kagome gulped, he sounded so... Natural. She could feel the other soldiers fear rise. "But since I'm in a good mood, and with a companion," The other dragons all fell silent, paying all their attention to the trio. "I'll be generous and let you keep your life." Kagome could just see him smirking sadistically. "And I'll answer. I don't think you'd want to hear her cry." he said quietly, menace lacing his low, clear voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
Someone cried out. "Go Hajake-sama! Show her what a man you are!" the cry was joined by a multitude of other crude things Kagome didn't even know could be produced by a human mouth. Well, a dragon youkai mouth, to be precise.  
  
"Quickly now." Hajakes' voice sounded urgently in her ear. "Before they all start bugging me." They walked on in a nightmare of tension and uncertainty, Kagome catching glimpses of evil dragon faces as they made their way to the main gate, all the time in terror of her mask falling from her head. She felt Jacken wriggle in her left sleeve, indicating that he woke up, not wanting the toad to start shouting in demand that she puts him down, she clamped a hand over his slippery beak, wincing, but glad that the cumbersome robe provided enough room for her to move relatively freely.  
  
'Ugh!'  
  
Jacken had just woken up from a nice dream of him and Sesshoumaru Sama. (He, he. Jacken sometimes DOES act rather weird towards his master, making one wonder...) The old toad instead found himself dangling upside down in a massive sleeve, but before he could so much as squawk, a clammy hand was pressed to his mouth, choking him. He tried to free himself, wriggling, but only ended up more tangled in the soft, under-robe, leaving him motionless.  
  
Kagome felt that the toad was not struggling anymore and let go, feeling him go limp. 'Oh, my. I choked Jacken. But at least he's still breathing.' She sighed. 'I don't want to answer to Sesshoumaru for killing his retainer. I'll apologize later.'  
  
Hajake guided her through the gates, and Kagome could feel her muscles relax a little as a cool, night breeze washed over her.  
  
After a bit of walking, Hajake let go of her hand and turned to her, taking off her mask. Her heavy mass of hair fell on her shoulders, and a deep sigh escaped her dark pink lips. Hajake smiled at the pretty sight. She did look like both his second and first wife, only younger. The massive, red kimono trailed behind her on the ground slightly, due to her height.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes as his began to glow, his jaki raising. The piece of string holding his hair in a tight ponytail ripped and his ebony black mane cascaded down his wide shoulders and back. He cast his fiery glance to the sky, and with one, slight growl, his body lengthened and he became a black, sleek dragon. He had a slightly doggish face, sleek, black fur and his feet were like those of a bird of prey. Kagomes full lips parted slightly in awe.  
  
No matter how many times she saw the transformations, they never ceased to amaze her. Without giving her time to even notice what was going on, he darted forwards and under her, picking her up on his back and flew upwards. Kagome barely had time to grab onto his long mane to prevent herself from losing balance.  
  
"Hajake-sama!" She cried in mock anger, tugging him slightly on the long hair, causing him to turn around, with a twinkle in his ruby eye, his black lips forming something that could be called a grin, revealing a row of perfectly white, razor sharp teeth. Kagome gulped. "Hajake-sama, don't look at me that way!" He snorted slightly, turning away, and went forward so fast that Kagome lost her grip and started falling down into the gaping darkness below...  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru growled slightly as he flew towards the fortress, his form a blurry, white spot appearing here and there. Ah-Un was already at his limit, and was whinnying pitifully. Sesshoumaru appeared in front of the dragons face, glaring at him. "Silence, you flea ridden grass-bag!" He growled, and sensed someone behind him. He turned around quickly, Dokatsu ready and embedded his hand in someone's chest with a soft 'squelch' The dragons' eyes widened in surprise, but he lowered the sword he was holding, slicing through Sesshoumarus left shoulder. It was of little comfort, but a least he injured the infamous Taiyoukai before slipping under the silvery surface of Sanzu River (4), not leaving so much a ripple as the cold waters of eternity closed above him. Sesshoumaru kicked the dying youkai off his arm, ripping his heart out in the process, frowning at his monotonous method of killing. He should come up with something better.  
  
Perhaps ripping their brains out.  
  
He looked at his bleeding shoulder, the wound was weeping painfully, but the not so much as a wince marred the cold Taiyoukais face. 'Hn. At least its not my sword arm. The bastard was good. He almost succeeded.' He thought grimly as he looked down on the now still corpse on the ground before him, the moon reflecting in his wide-open eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" He turned around. 'Damn. The brat saw it.' "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you hurt?" Her high voice asked, causing him to turn around in surprise. The human wasn't afraid of him, more, she was worried about him! "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Big inquisitive, brown eyes. "Are you sure you're ok?" "I'm fine Rin." He stubbornly held onto his emotionless mask as a white-hot pain seared through his shoulder, making his nauseous. He sniffed at his wound. 'Poison.'  
  
He looked at Ah-Un. The poor beast sighed. 'He'll now tell me to stay here with the girl. Sure enough, he looked at the human on my back, which is cue to ask what he needs.'  
  
"Stay here and watch over the girl." He narrowed his eyes. "If anything happens to her, you'll answer with your life." And with that, he disappeared into the night. When they found a likable meadow, Rin slid off the reptiles' scaly back, followed by Ah-Uns soft grunt as he settled down on the grass, coiling around the girl to shelter her from the cold wind and dew.  
  
*  
  
Kagome screamed as she continued falling down, her massive clothes flapping madly in the wind. Hajake slid under her, catching her on his back and stopping her breath. She breathed heavily, her heart thumping madly. 'Perhaps I overdid it a bit.' he thought grimly as the human panted heavily on his back. He continued flying through the air, wriggling slightly, glancing at the pale girl on his back from time to time, frowning.  
  
As the morning sun rose over the gloomy mountains slowly, the imposing, dark frame of Sesshoumarus castle came into view. Hajake smiled at the careless human who fell asleep on his back, still clutching onto his mane...  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru stood on top of the main gates of the fortress, coldly surveying the sleeping guards before taking their lives; silent as death herself. He looked down onto the wooden bridge, littered with sleeping dragon samurai and yudze. He snorted inwardly.  
  
His knuckles cracked as the poison whip appeared. He jumped down from the gates, bending down softly to absorb some of his weight and walked over to the bridge. He melted one side of the wooden construction and went to the other, melting it as well. He stood silently, watching as a few splinters cracked, then bigger pieces, until with a silent 'crack' the wooden bridge, and all those upon it fell into the gaping emptiness below it, wondering what awaited those upon it. Sesshoumaru was aware of screams and running around him, but it all seemed blurry and distant. He dashed over the emptiness and out into the forest.  
  
He quickly found Rin, and not wanting to lose precious minutes to wait until the massive youkai gets up, he grabbed the sleeping human and sped off in the direction of his castle, leaving the dazed reptile far behind. In a few hours, hours of labor and torture, he saw the outline of his castle, blurry, in front of him. His eyes burned, his heart was beating heavily against his chest plate, almost refusing to pump the boiling blood trough his tired body,  
  
He was tired. So tired. But the small heartbeat next to his didn't let him slip into unconsciousness, reminding him that no matter how much he wanted to be free, there were those who depended on him, those whose lives he held in his clawed hands. An image of the smiling miko flashed through his dazed mind, the feeling of her small body next to his. His heart wrenched painfully, sending another jolt of pain through his burning body, making the Taiyoukai wince. She will die. Because of him.  
  
Because he couldn't save her.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently set the small human down, before collapsing on the wooden steps that led inside his castle.  
  
*  
  
Miroku sat on a green hill nearby Kaedes village, looking at the rising sun, his tanned skin was covered in dew and goose bumps, his throat felt like it was being ripped out, but still, the houshi refused to abandon his post. It has already been two days since Sango left, and there were still no either signs or news from her or Inuyasha. No matter how many times he told himself it was all right, inside, he was adamant.  
  
It just didn't feel right. Ever since she told him she would marry him, he couldn't live without seeing her warm, sweet, but strong face for longer than a few hours. And now, he was feeling weak, both physically and mentally. He needed her. He tried ignoring it by spending time with the village girls, or helping Kaede, but something told him that something was wrong.  
  
Kikyou watched the houshi, sharing his emotion.  
  
Miroku jumped as she placed her small, pale hand on his shoulder, but didn't turn around. "Houshi-sama. Go get some rest, you look ill." She said quietly, but it was clear that it was more of a soft order than a suggestion. "Thank you, Kikyou-sama. I'll stay here." The monk replied silently. He heard the rustle of silk as she sat down beside him, forcing him to look in her face, to widen his eyes in surprise that she seemed... Worried. "Houshi-sama. Something strange is going on." She said quietly, bringing her raven eyebrows together slightly. He nodded. "I think we should both go to Sesshoumaru-samas castle." Miroku opened his mouth. "B-"  
  
Kikyous frowned even more. "Something happened. I know you feel that too." She added, cutting off all escape ways for the houshi.  
  
*  
  
Miroku sighed in defeat. "Fine. Get on my back." Kikyou raised an eyebrow, and looked up into the sky. Miroku followed her gaze.  
  
A swarm of shinidamachuu descended, dropping a few souls whish joined hers with a barely distinguishable 'whoosh'. He smiled, nodding. "Right." He felt slightly awkward in giving out orders. "L-lets go."  
  
'If the undead miko feels worried.' He thought grimly, running under the trees, trying to keep up with her flying just above the treetops. 'Then there sure is something to worry about...'  
  
* * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, here it is!  
  
*  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Kodomo: Brat. (Sp?)  
  
K'sou: Guys... You gotta know this one. It's what you say when you come to school and leave your school bag at home. Or the principal makes you clean the WC as a punishment for writing 'I'm looking for reinforcements. All those who consider themselves worthy undead, please come to my office, where you will sign up into my private army of The Undead. Signed: Principal' on a piece of old looking parchment and sticking it to his door...  
  
Iguzo: Lets go. More like... Go after me, though....  
  
Chikoushou: What Inuyasha called Kikyou when she pinned him to the tree. Or what he reluctantly calls Kagome after she sits him. Literally, a 'she dog.' ^_~'  
  
Note 1: Naishi no Kami was a court lady, not really a geisha or a yudze, they were not officially concubines, and could stand up to samurai and other lesser faces, but had to submit to the master, usually with a natural, or a put on struggle. Customs... -_-' Their main purpose was to make the palace look better, so... I guess you could call them 'living bouquets'...  
  
Note 2: It was common among Samurai to pleasure themselves with other samurai or boys, some liked women more, but thought that women didn't love. And that if you wanted a lover, you should look for one amongst men............... -_-' (Since they believed that only men went to heaven. I always wondered... How's a heaven a heaven, if there aren't any women there, huh? ^_^ )  
  
Note 3: Yudzes were lowly geishas, if you prefer. If geishas mainly served at the tea house, poured tea and carried out other... Small pleasantries, yudze were the ones who actually got down to 'business'... Usually could be 'rented out' for a night, but had to walk barefoot. No idea why.  
  
Note 4: People were believed to cross the Sanzu River after death, and I like using it like the symbol of life stuff thingy. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ah, my dear reviewers! Thank you SO much!  
  
Mourning-kun: Here. Now. Don't worry. Begging is good! ^_~ It's good? Wau! Arigotou! Yeah, I actually planned Noru-chan to be a flat character, since he was there originally to die... (Just a sadistic way to bring Sess & Kag together.) But he turned out slightly more of a character than I expected, I guess I lost some readers there... ;_; But, oh well. I really do enjoy creating and killing characters. (Though, I wont be killing anyone else, for.... A while.) And this wasn't an exception. Glad someone's with me! I'm working on the 'moments', but keep in mind; Sesshoumaru is a heartless boulder, who cares for himself only. Sess: "Hn. You're right, human. And I don't care for Rin. And those huge, brown, quivering, cute eyes don't affect me either." * bends down so Rin can put a flower behind his ear * Taihen-sama: Ahem. I was saying, Sesshoumaru-sama is a heartless boulder, and Kagome is a damsel in distress. But I'm working on it! And can you please point out the grammar mistake?  
  
Thank you for the review!  
  
* * *  
  
Stacerue: I'm glad you're enjoying it. You think I did a good job with Sess? I'm glad. To be honest, I'm having a little bit of a hard time with portraying Kagome. I like her personality, but it's rather complex. I hope I'm doing an ok job with that! I'm glad you're with me about feudal Japan details. Some readers don't care much, I noticed, and it saddens me a lot! Japan is such a complex and interesting culture to study! I even came across one fic that had chairs, carpets, BEDS and all the rest.  
  
Per-lease! No offence, just seemed weird... About Sess' virginity. Ahem. Most authors are girls, right? They like Fluffy, right? And don't like sharing, right? And they're jealous?  
Right.  
  
Just because they want him, the poor guy ends up as a v! Come on. His father was probably providing girls for him, and was worried about his sons 'manliness' so, sighs. And he needed to relieve himself of negative emotions towards his low-life sibling later on, and the best way to do that, except for murdering a whole army of youkai and possibly humans, is sex. Besides, come on. He was probably surrounded by the most beautiful and seductive youkai the society had to offer... So... I don't want to make it a long lecture, but it seems like whenever 'that' subject is involved, it end up as an essay. Kagome was too hooked up on school and she had nice friends before meeting Inuyasha, and liked him afterwards, so she's a v in my story. Besides, keep in mind that she's fifteen, fer crissakes! And lives in a shrine. Yeah, being sick does suck. You have a son? Sugoi! Hope he gets better soon. I know it's a bit early to plan for kids... But I don't think I want any in near (and far) future. I just want to feel secure before that. And a job as a manga-ka, though very unlikely, doesn't feel at all that secure. I'm learning Japanese v-intensively right now... Not that easy though. I know three languages already, and adding Japanese to the cocktail of languages isn't that easy, besides, I know three languages –fully- and I'm not counting all the greek, (I learnt it coz of philosophers and stuff. But its ugly.) a bit of german, a bit of jewish and latin. I was always amazed at people who know twelve, or at least seven languages and can actually TALK! I mean... I'm fine with writing, but when I talk, it sounds like... Oh here: Gomenasai! J'etais tres sleepy, et didn't finis hw. Iye! Pas the detention!" Well, something close to that.  
  
Oh, gomen for babbling. You're probably not interested anyway... Sigh.  
  
You'll be reading till the end? Wau! Arigotou! And you're welcome. ^_~  
  
PS: Thanks for the idea... For the chapter title... Snicker.  
  
* * *  
  
bad-girl4: Thanks! Yep Shippou' s back! How I love the little guy! Little kids are so good at scheming... (Referring to Rin-chan) Oh, btw, did you know that Shippous' seyiu is a woman? Thanks for the review!  
  
* * *  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: (I finally learnt it!) Now I think that THIS is going to be long indeed... First of all, what on earth are you talking about when you say: Snake signature thingy?! Second. I'm 17. Third. Are you trying to poison me?! Fourth: Innocence and intelligence don't have anything in common. Smirk. Fifth: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sixth: Err... Never heard (read -_-') a person call themselves mutts if they are a mix. Sheesh. You're not a mutt! Bad word to call one self! * Smacks sisty * I'm kind of a mix. Prefer keeping identity unrevealed. Seventh: Ha-ha. Eighth: Same as third. Ninth: How many languages do you know? Tenth: There is no number ten. Eleventh: Snicker. Twelfth:Sorry for snickering. Thirteenth: Ha-ha. I'm not superstitious! "Ahh! a Black Cat! Kawai!" ^-_- ^''' Fourteenth: Jaa, gotta go! Fifteenth: Really gotta go! Bai-bai! Thank you for the usual, long review! This time it was 3KB! Thank you, thank you, Jaa matte!  
  
* * *  
  
Killiara- You're hooked? Kukuku! Read the rest and wait for more. ^_~ Thanks for the review!  
  
* * *  
  
Shadaphilaro: Glad you like Shippou coming along, it was planned all along, don't start that 'You're the author.' thing! Pureasu! It's just that Kagome is kind of like a mother to him, and she loves the little dude, so... How could I separate them? I'm.... Not.... That... Cruel... ^_^'''' Sigh. Well, hope you like the following chappies! Thanks for the review and 'hope you get better.'!  
  
* * *  
  
Hanoi: Ureshii desu ne that you like! (I'm happy....) See? I made the vocab for you!  
  
* * *  
  
Spork of Foon: Oh, my hahahahahaha... Cool name! ^_^ You have my plushie? Awww... How sweet. Grin. It sure is not often that you meet a guy around here... Well, here's the update and the computer has an ax hanging above it, so I guess it'll be reasonable enough, *narrows eyes at it* and DOESN'T brake. happy you like it!  
  
* * *  
  
RÑthÐ´wen__Anger's Maiden: Oh, I see. Gomen. I later saw your name in FF and got it, but when I got the e-mail notification thingy, the letters after 'R' and 't' were Russian. -_-' So forgive moi. Sigh- I see. Poor me. Sigh. May I inquire who are the people that are taking my warm spot in your heart? ^_^ Yes. Ink and paper are mans worst enemy. Women have lately started dismissing real guys as a fleeting nuisance, in their craving for Japanese fiction men. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. But I don't blame them! Ah, well. Thank you for the review! Jaa!  
  
* * *  
  
ioka: Grr. Grr. Don't tell me to hurry up! Grr. Grr. This Taihenmaru-sama will take as painfully long as he needs. Mortal. Here's the chapter! Arigotou for d review!  
  
* * *  
  
SkyBlueSunShine: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry bout Yasunoru... Bring some flowers on his grave... Gomen. I'll probably lose some readers over this but... So be it.... If you're THAT worried, I'll only tell –you- that Kagome will later on meet his older brother. (Older siblings are the coolest, ne?) I'm sorry bout Japanese, I'll have glossary from now on. I know so much of it because I'm studying it, and planning to go to Japan after finishing college or whatever. To work either as a manga-ka or game designer or whatever. Professional artists say I have what it takes, only don't know the language.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz-chanloverofAnime: Thanks for telling your friends! V-happy you like it!  
^_^ I guess I'll go around happy today, grimly 'enjoying' my last day of holidays.  
  
* * *  
  
Kuraii-chan: S'ok. Being sick sucks * cough-cough * so I forgive you, human. Thanks for ice-cream and pokey, too. I'm glad I'm a civilized youkai and have a fridge, so I can store the ice-cream for later. Confined to bed, huh? I was never, not even once confined! I confined myself before anyone could. ^_^ Sigh. If only there was someone nice next to me to –talk- to... I'm so bored! ^_~ 


	9. Chapter9

Hi! It's me again. Sorry it took so long!  
  
Wau. Chapter nine. Well, eight, but... Nine!  
  
See previous chapters if you want a disclaimer.  
  
AN: Sorry that the chapter is so short. I almost have no time to spare now, loads of hw and all... But like I promised in chapter one... I'll keep writing!  
  
-Chapter 9-  
  
"In Debt"  
  
Sesshoumaru Inu Taisho was scared. The unearthly dread that made his spine paralyzed and his senses numb and turned the all feared and omniscient youkai back into the cowering, soft tuft of fur he was when the terrible loss of the one who loved him was burnt deep into his soul and mind.  
  
Kagomes face looked into his, her brown eyes screaming with her as the fire licked at her delicate features, he saw her, he was next to her... But was so utterly... Useless.  
  
Death squeezed his heart in her deadly clutches, her white jaw set with stubborn determination to claim the youkai lords life as her own. Sesshoumaru forced his eyes open to present the unwanted intruder with his best death glare. But... What could it do to Death? Sesshoumaru grit his teeth together, keeping his silence, no matter how much the vision and his tattered shoulder hurt.  
  
Death smirked as she tightened her pale hands around his furiously beating heart, her curtain of black freed itself from the knot on the back of her head and cascaded down her shoulders, covering the panting youkai. She leaned forward, making Sesshoumaru squeeze his eyes shut at the throbbing pain in his chest. "Your life belongs to me..." She said quietly, her voice like the freezing air of a tomb that just had been opened after decades of long years, the rustling of her silk kimono like the squirming of worms inside a semi-empty skull... Images flashed through the dying youkais mind. Worms wriggling, eating their way through his body, making their way to his heart...  
  
Kagome.  
  
The white-hot pain searing through his left arm as the blade born of his fathers fang seared through his flesh and bone.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Dead staring eyes of a human child, with little toad-oni crawling over it, banding her with chains.  
  
Kagome.  
  
His mothers eyes, wide in pain and terror as she ushered him out of the window, the pale crescent on her brow shining as the one above her, watching her coolly.  
  
Kagome. "Kagome." He gasped his eyes shot open, only to close them once again, taking deep breathes. How totally pathetic he had become; he'd dragged a woman after him, and she walked upon a cut bridge with a smile on her face, looking at his guilty back with trust in her big eyes... She practically stepped into Deaths Jaws with a smile on her face. And he couldn't save her. The pain in his shoulder throbbed painfully, pouring some more oil into his emotional fire. The image of the smiling miko floated in front of him. He is now condemned. Soft touch, the flicker of her eye, her innocent smile... They will haunt him for the rest of his miserable life....  
  
"There, there..." Said a soft voice and something soft touched his brow. Gods. That felt good, soft and cool... He snapped his eyes open. "Kagome." She smiled. "Quite a cut you've got there, don't worry, Haoko will be right back with the treatments." "H-Haoko? Treatments?" Sesshoumaru winced. "You're alive." He said flatly. "Well, ofcourse I'm alive!" The black eyebrows came together, "Who else do you think would be sitting next to you, listening to your nightmares?"  
  
"You're alive." He repeated, slipping off into unconsciousness once again. Kagome couldn't help but hear the slight undertone of disappointment in his weary voice. A small tear ran down her cheek, making a small, glistening path, that led to the deepest, darkest corners of her life. Kagome hung her head, her messy bangs covering her eyes. The tear stopped on the very end of her chin, trembling softly in the morning sun. Kagomes cheek was cold where the tear left its salty mark, so cold it hurt slightly, but the pain inside was drowning this little piece of discomfort in its bottomless darkness. Kagome swallowed, in vain trying to move the lump that formed in her softly scratching throat.  
  
All she ever did was try and help all those around her, but it seemed that her efforts were not only fruitless, but everyone treated her as a nuisance, mocking her, ignoring her smiles and kind words, if not repaying her with wounds which left her soul scarred and ugly.  
  
She had too many of those scars.  
  
Times and times again, Kagome told herself to shut out the soft knocking of hopes beak on her window, forget the old, nice Kagome and show people what she had actually become. She had hoped to avoid both by returning to her era and forgetting everything, but it seemed that the world itself was against her.  
  
Kagome lifted her eyes unto the slumbering Taiyoukais face, her vision blurry. His chest rose and fell slowly, his right hand lay on his stomach, the crimson stripes standing out on his pale skin, strangely resembling blood.  
  
The door slid open and closed with a soft thud; Kagome could see Haoko with a bowl of warm water and a pile of bandages. "Kagome-sama?" 'Damn those youkai and their senses.' "Is everything alright?" Kagome sniffed and nodded, now, she even made the servant worried. "I'm fine, Haoko." She wiped her face with her hand. "Can I please do it?" She asked looking into the surprised, blue orbs of the fish youkai. "Why, yes, Kagome-sama. Sure. But," She set down all the accessories. "May I ask why?" Kagome frowned, showing that it was an unwanted conversation. "Because if a talk Sesshoumaru and I just shared." She said slightly bitterly. Haoko left, bowing silently.  
  
Kagome turned to the unsuspecting youkai. She's going to stay by his side and tend him, and then, she might as well feel relieved of some feeling of guilt... She sighed, her little hand rising to her chest to feel the cursed Shikon. Then, she will take her bough and look for the last shard; no matter how much it hurt that she wouldn't see neither Shippou, or Sango... Or Miroku. A sad smile tilted her rosy lips at the tear provoking memories of the times of grief and joy she shared with her friends. They were through so much together.  
  
But the quest for the last shard will have to lay on her shoulders, and hers alone. She undid his forbidding armor and slid his silken kimono off his ivory shoulders, one raw with a fresh wound, streaming with blood. She winced as the pang of burnt flesh and poison invaded her nose, making her nauseous. Kagome slowly watched as water soaked through the soft cloth she put in the bowl of warm water, making it slightly gray as it soaked it completely. She lifted it slowly, a twisting it so the extra water remained in the bowl, and as softly as her tired arms would allow stretched forward to wipe the blood around the wound. Her arm felt as if it was chained to the ground, with little toad oni clinging to them, like the time Sesshoumaru used a faceless oni, Muonna to deceive his little brother. Pearls of sweat broke on her forehead, her mouth dry and her eyes stung, as if she had spent an entire night in front of her computer.  
  
Kagome sighed with desperation, and placed the wet cloth back into the bowl, getting up. "How can the poor women move around in this?" She mumbled, fiddling with the knots on the tiresome kimono. Finally having removed the offensive piece of clothing, she breathed in deeply, tossing the mass of heavy silk unto the floor with an accompanying loud thump.  
  
She turned back to the sleeping youkai. "Now. Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-'sama'," She stood, finally towering above the sleeping dog demon. "I've read many vet books and will be able to handle it." She said proudly.  
  
A clawed hand rose on his lean stomach and fell back down as be breathed out.  
  
*  
  
Jacken opened his eyes. His head throbbed madly, his arms and legs were stiff and sore. "This Jacken is in Hell." He observed grimly, looking at the red light around him, streaming in through the silk. It was hot and hard to breath for the old toad. A large tear ran down his green, wrinkled cheek. He had so much to experience... He sniffed, pulling the glob of something green back into the black depths of his nose. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" His eyes quivered. "We still had so much to go through together!" He wailed bitterly, giving himself to his grief completely. He closed his eyes, awaiting his doom quietly.  
  
He heard breathing. Jacken opened his big, yellow eyes and frowned. "Who is that?" He asked in his bravest voice possible. He strained his old, semi- transparent ears to pick out the source of the noise. Surely it cant be...  
  
He tugged and pulled at the hellish chains binding him, and managed to free both of his arms out of the soft prison of silk, and climbed out, panting slightly. "This Jacken is losing his shape..." He noticed grimly and looked around the room, widening his eyes in the process. His little beak opened and closed and beads of sweat rolled down his green skin.  
  
This is Sesshoumaru-samas chamber... What is he doing here? How did he get here?!  
  
So many questions ran through the little toads head.  
  
Jacken adjusted his little hat and walked towards the door, determined to find out what has happened. His beak fell open.  
  
His master was asleep, breathing softly, his head turned to one side slightly. Jackens eyes watered, after so many years of loyal service, this is the first time he is seeing his master sleeping... Jacken sighed softly, wiping his eye with his bordeaux sleeve and sniffing. 'Sesshoumaru-sama is as beautiful as the first time I saw him...' The toads eyes widened in outrage. What-is-that?...  
  
The human females' head rested peacefully on Sesshoumarus muscled stomach, raising and falling softly, her hair fanned out across his exposed chest. A huge lump formed in the old youkais throat. This Jacken had always served Sesshoumaru-sama, and was never allowed to even touch him... He took a deep breath and took a step towards the futon on which his silver beauty rested; his palms were clammy with sweat, his heart thumped in his throat.  
  
He took a strand of Sesshoumarus hair, rolling his eyes at the silky feeling slightly. He watched in awe as the silvery hair fell through his claws, and gulped slightly.  
  
Now or never.  
  
He sat down on the warm mattress behind his master and took his silver hair in his arms.  
  
Jacken divided the silvery mass into three strands and breathed in his masters airy scent. "At least this Jacken will be able to do something for Sesshoumaru-sama." He mumbled, engrossed in weaving the heavy mass into a braid.  
  
*  
  
Haoko watched sadly as the youth with snow-white hair tossed in his bead, his lips twisted in pain, his hands gripping the material madly. She looked away. There was nothing she could do but watch the young youkai suffer; a lone tear ran down her pale cheek, but she wiped it angrily. 'Such foolish display of emotion.' She sniffed. 'Only humans should cry.' Yasunorus dry lips parted slightly. "K-Kagome?" He gripped her hand tightly, staring past her face with his eerie, light blue eyes. "Kagome! Where are you?" Haoko pushed a few strands out of his face, wincing at his grip on her wrist. "Yasunoru-sama," She started. "Please, Yasunoru-sama, don't strain yourself!"  
  
"Kagome... Where are you?..." Yasunoru murmured, his voice choked and rasping, every word a struggle. "Where are you? I want to see you..." Tears welled up in Haokos eyes again. "Kagome will come soon." She sobbed. "Please don't try to talk anymore." But the cougar youkai paid her no attention. "Kagome, where..." he gasped. "Who is he?..." His right arm twitched, the scythe appeared in it, glinting with the ice covering it. "Must fight the mutt..." His voice was barely a whisper. "Where –are- you?..."  
  
All at once, his back arched as if an electric charge had surged through his body. His fingers flexed, his eyes widened. The next moment it was over.  
  
Yasunoru slumped back, his lifeless lips parted in an unfinished sentence.  
  
Hajake, who was brought here by Rin wrapped his arm around Haokos shoulders, squeezing her tightly. Haoko looked up, surprised at the sudden intrusion; being accustomed to men touching her in bed only, she didn't understand what was going on. "H-Hajake-sama?" She asked, blinking her tears away. He closed his eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry, woman." he opened his red eyes, looking at the dead guard. "He must've been a good soldier." he said quietly, looking at the scythe still grasped in the guards pale hand.  
  
"Yes." Came a voice from behind them. "He was the best." Hajake and Haoko spun around, to see Orito looking up at the ceiling sadly, his eyes almost the color they were before, twinkling in the evening light. "Orito!" Hajake rushed over to his son and smiled at him. "Chichiwe." He replied silently, his voice as low as his fathers, but deeper and softer, like a heavy mass of warm silk.  
  
"Son, what happened, why did you leave? Why are you here?" His father began, but was cut off by Kiis soft palm on his shoulder. "Chichiwe. Onii- san is asleep." Hajake smiled, his son was breathing softly, his dark hair fanning out across the pillow. His absurdly long eyelashes he got from his mother forming two dark crescents on his still pale cheekbones.  
  
Hajake felt a soft tug on his sleeve and looked down. "Hajake-sama, is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be all right?" Asked the dark haired ningen he'd come across earlier. "Yes little one." he said, patting her soft hair gingerly, scared he might accidentally harm the little butterfly. "Yes. He is going to be fine. It's a small scratch and your Sesshoumaru- sama is one of the best warriors I've ever come across."  
  
Sango opened her eyes slowly, blinking to push the blurriness away. She widened them immediately at the sight in front of her; a scythe was directed at her face, hovering millimeters away from her face. "You're finally awake, human." A pair of light purple eyes looked into her own. "Hakudoshi!" She exclaimed loudly, tugging on the chains that attached her to a stone wall.  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku was long out of breath, when they finally reached the castle, the sun slowly setting down and throwing off long and curious shadows around the forest. Kikyou stopped, sending her shinidamachuu off on their way and turned to the gasping houshi, eyeing him wearily.  
  
"Houshi-sama, what do you feel?" Miroku got up and dusted his robes, straining to pick out any auras. "Gomen, miko-sama. I don't feel anything." He knocked on the wooden gates gingerly, wondering why would someone like Sesshoumaru, who roamed the lands, need a palace like this. A weary looking, gray haired guard opened the gates with ease, eyeing Miroku and the miko with barely concealed contempt. "What do you want, humans?" Miroku cleared his throat, the rings on his staff jingling softly. "You see,"  
  
"We are here on business with Inuyasha." The guard narrowed his eyes at the young miko, trying to identify what she was. "And Kagome-sama." Added Miroku. Hiroko raised an eyebrow and stepped aside. "Follow me, humans."  
  
Miroku glanced at the undead priestess, checking what her reaction would bee, it was just as usual. Plain face, which shadowed Sesshoumarus slightly. He sighed and followed the guard, gaping at the beauty of the garden as it opened up in front of him.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, frowning at the soft rumbling in her ear. She got up, rubbing her eyes groggily and yawning. She frowned and checked the bandages on the injured Taiyoukais shoulder; the skin beneath the crusty layer of old blood was almost healed, the soft, pink skin encircling the wound. Kagome smiled, the healing was going faster than she'd expected. She put her hand on his forehead, relieved to find it somewhat normal temperature. A long braid lay on his pillow, some strands had already escaped and framed his alabaster features. Kagome pursed her lips, frowning. Surely she didn't. "Ah, I probably did it before falling asleep." She muttered, getting up and rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms.  
  
She looked at the sleeping demon and smiled slightly. He would be right as rain in a few days, and would probably run off to do his daily chores, aka battle the half-wit brother in order to get Tessaiga, which he couldn't use anyway. Kagome snorted and walked up to a huge mirror on the wall, looking at the girl in the mirror critically. The first thing to go if she wants to continue her quest as a boy, would be her hair. She ran her fingers through her shoulder long, ebony black mane. It would be hard to part with it, but she has to. She took a small knife, used for trimming nails from a small pot on the mirror and twisted her hair around her hand. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Here goes.'  
  
She breathed in deeply, her hand ready to strike at the unsuspecting hair. 'Inuyasha has long hair.' Said a voice in her head. Kagome ignored it. 'He's not normal.' The sharp, little blade glinted in the setting suns rays as neared her hair. 'Kouga has long hair! Miroku has long hair!' the voice cried desperately. "Fine." Kagome muttered, putting the knife back down with a soft 'clang'.  
  
She looked at Sesshoumaru once again and opened the door slowly. "Bai-bai, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome walked down the numerous steps in twilight, her bare feet tapping softly against the polished wood. Numerous guards followed the unlikely vision of a human woman with their eyes and noses, wondering why would Sesshoumaru ever allow a human in his palace.  
  
Kagome slipped out into the garden, shivering slightly at the cold air around her; her throat remembering its soreness immediately.  
  
She walked up to the closed gates and pushed them slightly.  
  
They didn't move an inch.  
  
"Kagome-sama, where are you going?" Came a soft voice from behind her. Kagome spun around guiltily, to find herself staring into a pair of warm, red eyes. "Orito-kun!" She cried, and flung her arms around the surprised dragon. "Kagome-sama?" He asked hesitantly, looking at the top of her head, wondering what he'd done this time. Kagome looked back at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Orito-kun, I was so worried that..." The dragon smiled, his crimson eyes twinkling with amusement. It was long since someone had paid him so much intimate attention, and it was slightly intimidating. "Don't worry, Kagome-sama, I'm fine now." Orito frowned slightly. "But what are you doing here?" Kagome looked down, stepping away from the dragon, slightly blushing at the feeling she had after coming in close contact with the dragon youkai.  
  
It was pure warmth streaming through him, and as she touched him, her body felt warm all over, sending small shivers up her back and even making her frozen toes feel better. "Orito-kun," She looked up at him. "Can you open these gates for me?" Orito arched an eyebrow. "Please?" He smiled softly, sending his eyes twinkling again. "Of course, Kagome-sama." Kagome beamed at him, almost jumping up and down. It was enough for the dragon youkai to understand that the small human felt like in cage in this palace, he snorted. Just like him. "Bye, Orito-kun, take care!" Kagome chirped, pulling the dragon into another hug. "Good luck, Kagome-sama." He replied and watched her stumble away, hoping that the human made it to wherever she was going to. She did have a strong spirit, but her body was not fit enough for her spirit, which was soaring free away from the imprisonment of the shadowy palace. Just like him...  
  
Orito sighed and limped back to the castle slowly; how much he detested it and wanted to brake free from its gray walls.  
  
His father stood on the balcony, watching his sons and the mikos interaction, wondering why humans were so appealing. Youkai women were far more beautiful and 'long-lasting', but seemingly the creatures that were created to love, were humans...  
  
*  
  
Soft jingling of the metal rings on Mirokus staff echoed slightly as they passed through a vast hall. "Houshi-sama." Miroku looked at his silent companion. "Hai, Kikyou-sama?" "I sense a very evil aura." Miroku strained his own senses, which were far worse than the mikos, if even there were enough to even compare them to hers. "Yes... What do you think it could be?" Kikyou looked at the guard in front of her, whose hairs were bristling slightly from being close to a powerful miko and strong dislike towards her. "Is it Sesshoumaru?" Asked Miroku, Hiroko spun around angrily. "Humans. First of all, you are to call the lord 'Sesshoumaru-sama', and I doubt that he would approve of your 'evil aura' rambling!" He turned away and hurried on. Miroku exchanged glances with Kikyou.  
  
To be honest, Hiroko himself had felt the aura for days and couldn't even sleep properly with it, and he knew it was somehow connected to the attack on Orito-sama... What could've been powerful enough to injure the dragon- youkai?  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts abruptly as he heard loud tapping in front of him, and the next moment his vision was obscured by orange fluff. 'What the?..'  
  
"Miroku!!!" Shippou jumped off the startled guards face and unto Mirokus head, ignoring Kikyou. "Miroku, where is Sango-chan?" Shippou asked, tugging on Mirokus bangs. Inuyasha appeared from behind a corner, frowning, Kikyou looked at him questioningly. Miroku gulped. "Inuyasha. So Sango is not with you?"  
  
*  
  
As evening approached, Kagome settled down between two large tree-roots and hugged herself tightly. The screech of a wood fowl sliced through the air. Kagomes heart began to race. She looked around her wildly. There were eyes in the shadows. Yellow eyes. Green eyes. Red eyes. And all of them staring at her. "Oh no..." She moaned. "Not now..." 'I'm too tired and cold for this! And I don't even have my bow!'  
  
All at once, she heard something; a sound that silenced her voice and froze her to the spot. It was the wheezing pant of some enormous creature behind her.  
  
What could she do? Where could she go? Kagome has never been this far from her friends, at night and in a forest. She started this way, stopped, ran the other way, and stopped again. "That was close!" Kagome said, and sighed with relief. She wiped the sweat from her brow. "Too close!" The moon had turned milky, and the shadows had deepened. As Kagome wandered miserably on, the gloom clung to her like a damp sheet. The youkai must have gone, but that was the least of her worries. The fact remained that she was alone in a forest.  
  
Now, she was lost.  
  
Often Kagome stumbled, sometimes she fell. Her hair became wet with sweat, though her bones were chilled to the marrow. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't know where she'd been; she hope she wasn't simply going round in circles. She was also tired, yet each time she paused to rest a growl or snarl would set her off trotting again. At last, unable to go any further, Kagome stopped. She sunk to her knees and lifted her head to the sky. Suddenly, she heard something behind her again. The sound of the horrible creature wheezing seemed to be all around her. She darted into the shadows of some dark undergrowth and crouched down behind the trunk of a tall and lumpy tree. The youkai came closer. Its rasping breath grew louder.  
  
Kagomes palms were wet and her mouth was dry; she couldn't swallow. Her own heartbeat thumped in her ears, her eyes wide with horror and unblinking. The little possums and other night creatures fell silent, and in the awful silence Kagomes heart beat like a drum. Surely the youkai must be able to hear it. Perhaps it has gone.  
  
Kagome peered cautiously round the trunk of the tree.  
  
MISTAKE! Her brain screamed, as she found herself staring into four slit- eyes glinting back at her from the darkness. A long forked tongue flicked tasting the air.  
  
* * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * AN: Yes, there is one. For those suffering from short-term memory loss, or those who haven't seen him, Hakudoshi is one of Narakus detachments, by far the coolest one.  
  
Vocabulary: Chichiwe: Father. Ningen: Human.  
  
Alex: Mou, don't take all so seriously! I got everything bout the herbal tea, m' not stupid. I was just kidding! I'm not a hentai, thankyouverymuch, I was just wondering! Really, how IS a heaven a heaven without women?! And I wasn't really interested in all that zodiac stuff, so I guess I made a mistake. -_- I went and checked over, and turned into a toru-youkai. Sigh. I'm a tiger. I'll correct my bio when I get down to it... Growl. And I found the info on my character, here: People born in the year of the Tiger are sensitive, stubborn, short-tempered, courageous, selfish and slightly mean ... yet they are deep thinkers and are capable of great love. (No idea what 'great love' is supposed to be though...) (And yes, there WAS an ellipse after 'mean'!)  
  
And yes, older siblings ARE the best! And cut it out with drying me out with your desert looks! I'll end up as a mummy soon...  
  
Bout siblings. Now lets see... Sess is cool. Inu is baka, Naga is cool- Amelia is annoying, Urd is cool- Beldandy is stupid, Boromir –was- cool...- Faramir is stupid. And I can go on FOREVER, but I don't want to embarrass myself by telling you what other stuff I've seen... ^_^  
  
My little sister can't even draw stick-men. Mine are perfect! ...  
  
Well... I... Uh... Thanks for the review...  
  
Oh, languages. I know three languages fully and am learning four more. ^_~ (Unless you include, I'm studying old English...Its so weird you can count it as a language...)  
  
Jaa!  
  
* * *  
  
RÑthÐ´wen__Anger's Maiden: ........ Lotsa men you've got there. I've only seen Ruroni kenshin episode one... And 'X' eight. Guess there's no place for me. Glad you like the chapter. Well, you're not bad hentai! That was the image you were SUPPOSED to get when he said that... It would've been considered normal at that time, because group rapes were thought to be ordinary & NORMAL amongst Samurai... About giving Sesshoumaru a break. Ha. Dream on, big puppy. If I'm not allowed to lead a peaceful life, I wont let anyone! Thanks for the review!  
  
* * *  
  
WinterBlossom/Yuki*Sakura very good? Good. Here, I updated. Though you cant really call it soon...  
  
* * *  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: Yikes, the someone with the kool name thinks my storys kool. Here, Miroku and Kikyou got to the castle, ne? ^_~ What fun would it be if I tell you what happened? Well, Rin is fine, Sess is fine........ Bout updating soon. I'm in g11 and really have to study A LOT, but I'll try to update as soon as possible anyway. And the horrible exams are looming over me, lurking by in the shadows, waiting to consume meee... Sigh... I keep telling myself that I still don't know all the formulas and crap I have to know, tell myself to start studying and find myself writing this. Sigh. Thank you!  
  
* * *  
  
Mourning-kun: Sigh. Blushes. Don't point out. Please. I know I'm failing English, and... Ah, well. Glad you don't mind my stupid mistakes. Yes, I was thinking about the guys surrounding Kagome too. I wanted to have some oc girls, but 'for some reason' they are not popular, so I had the cat guy instead. Ah, glad he's over. Poor guy. I hope the chapter is to your liking, I noticed you're good at the language, since you dared to request the update, I'll ask you for some constructive criticism! Not necessary, but will be useful, then, when I pass the exams, to the teachers great surprise, I'll have you to thank!  
  
thanks for the nice and long review, anyways...  
  
Jaa!  
  
* * *  
  
SkyBlueSunShine: Yep. A glossary. 'Ano' is like 'Um...' In English. Bakayarou: Is a harsher form of baka, a rather bad one, mostly used by 'cool' men in calling their 'uncool' enemies. Its so bad that even Inu-baka doesn't use it... Gomen, no idea what baka mono is. It's not a weird sense of humor, just... Usually goes unshared by others, especially by those involved in these situations... Ah, well. If you have any 'language probs', don't hesitate to ask! Thanks for the review!  
  
* * *  
  
Spork or Foon: My. It just kicks me, just writing your name. Hey, give my plushie a rest, will you? Its gonna go all gray and sticky soon. ^_~ Glad you like Oritos dad, although I'm trying to stick to the original characters, seems I failed... Well, arigotou! jaa.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadaphilaro: Well, thanks. get better too! I don't miss school either. Horrible pl4c3 of d00m... You don't have much vocab, do you? I have some nice words that will describe my story perfectly. 'Awesome.' 'Great.' 'Wooonderful.' Yeah, dream on, Taihen. Well, thanks for the review en tout cas. Jaa matte!  
  
* * *  
  
mello-jello: Arigoto! he-he, hooked you say? Don't worry. I'll become lazy soon and dump this story. Its ok about the words, it my d00ty... In case you wondered... Ah, never mind. Sayonara!  
  
* * *  
  
ra: Ok! 


	10. Chapter10

Hey people. I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. And just to disappoint you. This will be a horribly short chapter, just to say that I'm still alive. But now I'm freeeee..... At least I finished the ******g science project. I still dunno d results, but at least the nightmare's over.  
  
Here's the chappy.  
  
See disclaimer in chapter 5. =P Taihen Sama© All rights reserved 2004  
  
AN: Now. There will be soon some parts where I can avoid lemons. But I can keep them if you like. Mind; not fluff. Lemons, but the rating will stay the same.  
  
Let it be as The People Want.  
  
(If you didn't get the 'hint' you are supposed to tell me. Vote.)  
  
- Chapter Ten-  
  
"Flat."  
  
Kagome was petrified with horror...  
  
The creature leaned forwards, its hot breath like dragon smoke steamed out of its nostrils; but Kagome couldn't move with fear and cold. Something hot and wet touched her arm and the youkai grunted softly. "Ah-Un!" Kagome exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the scaly neck of the youkai in front of her. The reptile grunted and nuzzled her neck, grunting softly. "But what are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed, looking into the youkais yellow eyes. "Oh, I see..." She frowned. "You got separated from Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry. You're safe with me!" She patted his scaly neck, smiling. The demon rolled his eyes, grunting softly. Surely this languid creature couldn't be serious, she was blanched moments before!  
  
*  
  
As the sun rose, it shone down on a scaly hill coiled around a human girl, and the cold wind tossed the youkais' mane and the girls' hair, chilling them to the bones.  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched her limbs in an attempt to push the sleepiness away. "Ah-Un." She turned to look in the youkais eyes, supporting herself on her elbows. The dragon lifted one of its heads and looked at her questioningly, asking silently what she wanted. Kagome smiled at the youkai and ruffled its mane. "I was wondering," Ah narrowed his eyes, the girls' due to ask him something. "I was wondering if you could take me to Kaede." Said Kagome hopefully. The dragon neighed and cocked his head to one side. "Kaede is a friend of mine," Explained Kagome. "I really need to go see her!" She almost cried. "Please?" Ah rolled his eyes and nudged Uh with his nose, telling him to get up. Uh opened his eyes slowly and yawned, arching his back and getting up.  
  
Ah looked at the beaming girl and snorted, waiting for her to get up on his back. "Thanks Ah-Un!" Said Kagome hugging his neck tightly and climbing up. "Just take me to Inuyasha." She told the dragon, certain that he would know the place Sesshoumaru went to fight his brother all the time.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the wind in her hair, wishing that it just blew away all her troubles; somewhere far, far away...  
  
* * *  
  
"KISAMA!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT???!!!" Roared Inuyasha shaking Orito by the shoulders. "HOW COULD HAVE YOU LET HER GO OUT THERE ALL ALONE?!" "Young Lor-" "KUSOTARE!" Miroku rushed out of his room at the noise and hurried out into the corridor to see Inuyasha almost strangling a washed-out, dark haired man. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha dropped his prey and jumped at Miroku. "Onore! Where is Kikyou?"  
  
Miroku sweatdropped. "Inuyasha, why not calm down and tell me what is going on properly?" "Keh! Stupid monk." Inuyasha crossed his hands over his chest and gazed at the wall. Miroku turned to the dazed dragon youkai. "Gomen nasai. So you know where Kagome-sama is?" Orito shook his head slowly. "Forgive me, houshi. She left yesterday evening and headed south, towards Edo." Miroku frowned, nodding slowly and rubbing his chin. "I see... So she went to Kaede." He was snapped out of his thoughts as Inuyasha lifted him off the ground by his collar. "Teme... Where is Kikyou?" Inuyasha growled in his little, puppy growl voice. "I thought I told you to stay!" Miroku hung in the air, rotating slowly. "Kikyou-sama is here," He looked around him. "Somewhere..." Inuyasha dumped him on the floor and hit him on the head, his ears twitching. "MIROKU!!! Daijo-bu chaa?" Shippou jumped up on the monks' head to 'comfort' him; thankfully, Miroku was already used to the sharp pinpricks of the kits small claws on his scalp and shoulders. "Ohaiyo, Shippou-chan." He smiled, getting off the floor and pulling the kitsune pup off his head, placing him on his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha," He turned to where the dog hanyou was standing and sighed; he was already gone.  
  
A soft, warm voice attracted his attention. "Houshi, when is Kagome-sama coming back?" Miroku turned to see the dragons weary features lighten with eagerness. "She is coming back. Isn't she?" Orito narrowed his crimson eyes at the monks silence. Miroku looked at the floor and shook his head. "Where she headed, I don't think she is." "Where." Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry. I have my problems to deal with at the moment. Kagome will be safe, don't worry."  
  
He turned and walked away silently, with Shippou fiddling with the rings on his staff.  
  
*  
  
There was a blur of red and white as Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "Kaede-sama?..." She asked drowsily, sitting up and wincing at the pain in her throat. Damn. Is she ever going to get better?  
  
"What happened, Kagome-sama?" Asked Kaede, sitting down and placing an old hand on Kagomes forehead.  
  
Kagome moaned and sat up drowsily. "Kaede-sama?..." Kaede frowned. "Kagome-sama." She said, getting up. "You have a fever, you should go back to your time, they have better doctors there, ne?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly. "Hai." She got up, her knees shaking and the ground wobbling under her feet. "I'll go." Kaedes brown face crinkled in a cordial smile, "Get better soon, child." Kagome smiled back with an effort, Kaede has become like a mother to her, always encouraging and advising her, guiding her through her life in this era. "Thank you so much for everything Kaede." Kagome hugged the aging miko, her eyes clouding up with tears; she pulled away, blinking them back. "I'll go Kaede-sama. But not back to my time."  
  
Kaedes brown forehead knitted with concern. "Kagome, child this is no time for heroic deeds and suicides!" Kagome shook her head stubbornly. "Sesshoumaru found that the jewel is incomplete." She said, lifting the Shikon on its chain. "I have to go and find the last shard." Kaede lifted the eyebrow above her patch. "Sesshoumaru found that?" "He- hee." Kagome blushed. "It's just that he noticed me hol..." She shook her head. "Never mind, it's a long story." She gulped, rubbing her aching throat. "I decided I shall continue alone, disguised as a boy." Kaede nodded slowly. "Yes, that would be a good idea, but how can you go all alone?"  
  
Kagome pursed her lips. "I decided so." Kaede snorted. "Always stubborn... You cant go alone, without protection." "I don't care about myself. I have to do it." Kaede narrowed her eyes. "Child. You are selfish." Kagomes mouth dropped open. "Wha...?" "You are going because you're hurt. I understand. But YOU have to understand that if your quest fails, it will be somber to all. Do you not understand that if you fail someone who is not supposed to will get his hands on the jewel, someone so loathsome and evil will bring destruction to all!"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "He's dead." Kaede balled her hands into fists. "Child, how can you be so ignorant?! I sense him, Miroku does, Kikyou does, don't you?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "No. I don't think I do. I do feel some kind of unease, but I don't feel Naraku anywhere." Kaede sighed. "But I suppose you're right. I'll ask Ah-Un to come with me. He didn't leave, did he?"  
  
Kaede hung her head. "No, he's still here."  
  
Kagome clapped her hands. "Good. Can I have my bow and arrows? And do you have by any chance a spare haori or something so I can wear it?"  
  
Kaede walked to the door and pulled back the straw mat that served as a door. "No, Kagome sama. I will go find something in the village." With that said, she left.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply. She got up and looked around the house; finally having found what she was looking for, she took the bow and arrows and went outside.  
  
The sun streamed down, making her close her eyes at its brightness. "Morning, Ah-Un! Having fun?" She laughed at the youkai who was running around the field, jumping up to catch an occasional butterfly. Upon seeing the miko, the youkai looked amused and galloped towards her, the ground shaking beneath him. Kagome gulped as the youkai was only a few meters away from her- the youkai stopped breaths away from her face, the wind that came with him sending her hair flying. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, clutching her bow helplessly.  
  
Ah-Un tugged at her hair playfully, his eyes crinkling with amusement and affection. Kagome giggled as his hot breath tickled her neck and lifted her shoulder. "Ah-Un, you bad boy!" She ruffled his mane, enjoying its silky feel between her fingers.  
  
*  
  
Kagome smoothed the hard material over her chest. "Kaede-sama. Don't you think I should... You know..." She said, patting her chest and blushing slightly. Kaede narrowed her eye, examining the girls chest critically. "No, I don't think we need to do anything about it, Kagome-sama. It looks fine to me." Patting Kagome on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Gee, thanks!" Kaede bowed her head slightly. "You are most welcome."  
  
"There. You make a nice, young man, Kagome-sama." Kaede stated as she gave the string that held Kagomes hair in a ponytail a last tug and stepped back to examine her handiwork. "Now you just have to avoid the lone samurai!" She said earnestly. "You look too appealing for a boy!" Kagome paled at the thought. "Ano... Where is Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, everybody?" She asked, finally realizing that she was alone. Kaede bowed her head to one side confusedly. "You mean you didn't meet them?" She asked, "Inuyasha left some three days ago, with Sango following him. Miroku and Kikyou left not long ago either." Kagome blinked a few times. "No. I didn't." "Ah, well. They must've gotten lost on their way." Kagome frowned. "After all, Sesshoumarus castle is not a place they visit that often." Kaede added.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I guess you're right." she picked up the sword and attached it to her obi, then she put on her arrows and bow. She felt dead.  
  
"Ki ots kite, Kagome sama." Kagome nodded, the painful lump in her throat not letting her utter a word. "May the gods be on your side!" said Kaede solemnly. Ah-Un grunted beneath her and juddered impatiently. Kagome pressed his sides with her heels as she was told to do when she was riding a pony.  
  
Kagomes heart soared as the youkai flew steeply into the cool, bright morning air.  
  
"Fare you well!" She shouted back.  
  
Below her, the small hut and the plain became smaller and smaller, and the lone figure standing there- its arm waving and the face turned to the sky- grew so tiny she could no longer see it properly. "This is it." Kagome murmured, her tail swaying behind her back and a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Before her lay the mysterious woods, rippling in the wind like an endless ocean. "Ah-Un, can we please fly closer to the ground?" She asked, clutching at his mane desperately. Ah-Un snorted and flew down, almost vertically; and plunged into the misty, green twilight of the forest beneath them.  
  
As the leaves rushed past her in a blur of greens and blues, she imagined a little hut in the darkest corner of its endless space, where she could peacefully draw and have all the time to herself.  
  
Far off in the distance a flock of birds wheeled up from the trees below and soared into the air, their white wings flashing brightly against the rising sun.  
  
Kagome frowned at the immensity of the forest- and her task- struck her.  
  
She pushed all the thoughts of the wooden house out of her head; it was not time for daydreaming.  
  
*  
  
Rain was falling as Kagome stirred from her sleep.  
  
She was high up on a colossal branch of a tree. The green canopy had kept the worst of it off her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Kagome got up. She yawned. She stretched. Her breath came in wispy twists of mist. Shivering with cold she got up and stroked the reptiles wet mane. "I trust you all well rested," She whispered to Ah-Un. "And not too wet to fly."  
  
Kagome rummaged through the bento Kaede prepared and the smell of dried fish filled her nose, and although her stomach was rumbling hungrily, her appetite disappeared completely. "Stop being so fussy." She told herself biting a chunk out of the fishes' side and chewing gamely. She knew from what Sango told her that dried fish was both nutritious and filling. She knew that it was unwise to set out on an empty stomach...  
  
But the fish was so unpalatable! Kagome took a sip from the bamboo flask and swallowed the claggy pulp in one go. She grimaced. "That'll do." She said, tossing the half eaten fish far away. It landed with a soft *thud *. The wildfowl darted in all directions, squawking with alarm.  
  
Kagome climbed to her feet and tied the sac to Ah-Uns saddle. The sunlight pierced the thinning clouds, and, shining down through the gaps in the trees, gleamed on the burnished brown scales of the youkai.  
  
Kagome decided she wouldn't be able to stand flying today, so the went walking along the dusty road, three heads, each thinking it's own thoughts.  
  
At about midday, after a long, hot walk, and when the sun was at it's highest, Kagome asked Ah-Un to stop by a river to refresh a little.  
  
Kagome kneeled over the steep, slimy edge and cupped the cold, sweet water with her hands, drinking in as much of the refreshing liquid as possible. She then splashed the water on her face and neck, washing away the thick layer of brown dust. She sighed and looked at her reflection.  
  
There, was one of the people she was the least excited to meet...  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly. He blinked. Once. Twice.  
  
A face was looking down at him, black hair, and big eyes. "Kagome?..." He asked drowsily. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin was so worried!" Sesshoumaru widened his eyes slightly at the arduous feeling in his shoulder. "Rin." Rin got up from his chest and looked into his eyes with her plenary, brown ones. "Sesshoumaru-sama, where is the nice lady?" She tugged on his hair. "She was with Sesshoumaru-sama, ne?"  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the vile stench next to him. He didn't remember the girl so stinky. He sniffed carefully and snapped his eyes open.  
  
It was his hair that stank.  
  
He growled and got up slowly, his arm shaking with the effort. Surely he couldn't have gotten this smelly. He had a shower what... He scratched his head. Last month? No, it wasn't him. Something must've gotten wrong.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran his long, clawed fingers through his silvery hair, only to get tangled in it. 'What the...' He frowned and tugged slightly. No result. He tugged harder.  
  
It got tangled even more. He growled and looked at Rin who was snickering behind a small fist. "Rin. Do it for me." Rin snickered once again and plumped down behind him; she untwisted the long strands and ran her hands through them, finally freeing Sesshoumaru from his own imprisonment.  
  
No matter how many times he tried to defy the fact, he had to admit he felt rather incomplete, having problems with simple tasks like visiting the privy.  
  
He will kill the bastard brother of his as soon as he meets him... Revenge...  
  
"Meep!" Sesshoumaru glared down at the human that dared to interrupt his dream. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Your eyes are red!"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes inwardly. 'Tell me about it.'  
  
"Rin. Go play." "But Rin can't find Jacken-sama anywhere!" She cried, her falsetto ringing in his ears, making them twitch. "Haoko-sama said Yasunoru-sama cant play with Rin because he went to visit a friend named..." She frowned. "Bad... Boodhat. Bootha.." She sighed. Sesshoumaru remembered. 'Oh. Buddha.'  
  
"Haoko-sama said Orito is too sickly... Hajake-sama wanted to play with Rin, but Haoko told him he wants to drink tea with her." She rubbed her chin grimly. "Rin isn't so sure that Hajake-sama really wanted to...But he went anyway."  
  
Annoyance crossed the Taiyoukais algid features. "What is this Hajake that you speak of?" He asked glacially. "Why is it that I know him not?"  
  
Rin cocked her head to one side, blinking. "Hajake-sama is Orito-samas otou- san; he brought Kagome-sama here."  
  
Sesshoumarus face expressed more than he allowed it in about a hundred or two years. "Huh?..."  
  
"And Kagome-sama was wearing a pretty dress! Here it is!" She cried, running towards the kimono and lifting up its sleeves, decorated with lilies... Strange-shaped lilies...  
  
Sesshoumarus' pallid face turned even paler at the design. He practically jumped up from the floor and dashed to the clothing, snatching it out of the surprised girls hands. He buried his nose in the silk, sniffing frantically. Men, men, men, sex... Phew. He let the heavy material fall to the ground with a rustle. Why would Kagome wear a concubines kimono? He sighed heavily and crossed the room to his balcony.  
  
He watched the garden silently for a while, but then caught a vile stench... His lowlife sibling?  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. Why would he be here?  
  
He headed towards the door, but felt a slight breeze on his chest; he looked down. Great. The human miko is a pervert on top of all. She even undressed him in this state.  
  
With his haori on, he left to investigate the new events.  
  
Sesshoumaru hated when things happened without him knowing about them. It was one of his most hated things.  
  
Well. Apart from his dimwit sibling.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome landed into the river with a loud splash.  
  
Kouga arched an eyebrow as Kagomes' behind disappeared under the water. "Yo, Kagome." He crouched on the bank, looked into the water and frowned. "What the..." Kagome was nowhere to be seen, only the swirling water, small fish and small pebbles carried by the strong current.  
  
Kouga looked around and spotted her almost instantly. The girl was bobbing up and down on the frothy waters of the river, clinging to a slippery rock, her knuckles white and her eyes wide as she slipped backwards. "Hold on Kagome! I'll save you!" Kouga shouted in what it seemed to him a heroic manner and dived into the river.  
  
He landed on his stomach, which took his breath away for a moment, but then a horrible, frigid sensation shot through his limbs and torso; for a moment he couldn't move- just enough to be swept away by the current.  
  
"Kouga! Help!" Kagomes strength was giving way, but she knew she had to hold on- for if she let go- by doing so she will destine hundreds, perhaps thousands of lives to death...  
  
Kouga surfaced and coughing and spluttering searched for the girl.  
  
"Kouga..." She whimpered, turning her face towards the wolf prince, Kouga cursed his tight skin-skirt as he kicked out against the freezing current. And all the while he saw Kagome staring adoringly at him, as if he were the most important thing in the entire universe.  
  
"Come on! Reach for me!" Kouga yelled- the girl was losing her grip on the slippery rock- and she could be swept away any second. Kouga imagined her little body being torn from the rock and smashed against the rocks behind her.  
  
"I cant! I'm scared!" She whimpered and stretched out one hand; only to draw it away to grab the rock- but she failed...  
  
Kouga collected all his energy and kicked out against the strong current once again, struggling to catch her arm.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and started prying her fingers off the slippery rock- which proved to be a great task indeed.  
  
"Come on, be a good girl." he muttered and transferred her weight on his hip. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." he whispered.  
  
"Kouga-kun..." She sighed and Kougas breath caught in his throat. She never used this tone with him. Only with the dog-crap. It's always a pride when someone says your name like that. Kouga puffed out his chest proudly and allowed Kagome to snuggle closer to his body.....  
  
.... Then she twisted around in his grasp and twined her arms around his neck firmly, squeezing out his breath....  
  
"Ackh!!!Kagome! Let go!!!" Kouga tried prising her arms apart, but no avail-  
  
"AHH!!! KOUGA!!! HELP!!!"  
  
"LET GO! Can't breathe..."  
  
Kouga gave up his attempts to prise her arms away and made it for shore, the rocks zooming in closer and closer... His legs tied themselves in knots, his lungs were on fire and his vision was hot and blurry...  
  
Five metres... Two....  
  
Kouga fell on the grass, his body wrenching as he coughed up water from his stomach and lungs alike. Kagome lays by, shaking miserably.  
  
'At least she's safe. She's alive. We're alive.'  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kouga cried thrusting himself to his feet. "Did you want to get yourself killed?" He cried.  
  
Kagome curled into a shivering ball. "No...no...You just scared me..." She whimpered.  
  
Kouga gulped guiltily and crouched down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oy, I'm sorry, Kagome." He said softly. "I really didn't mean to scare you or shout at you." He shook her shoulder gently. "Oy. You gotta change outta that, y'know?"  
  
Kagome got up, shooting daggers with her eyes. "I know well enough what I have to do, Kouga-kun." She said slightly acidly and strode towards Ah-Un, who was watching the whole process lazily, and was now nibbling on the grass.  
  
Kagome climbed up shakily onto his back and turned to Kouga. "Jaa matte." With that said she left slowly.  
  
Kouga stared blankly at the human miko. Dressed as a boy, on SESSHOUMARUS steed and RUDE...  
  
Is it really Kagome?...  
  
Kouga balled his hands into fists, 'It's all the mutt-faces' doing. I cant leave her like that!' and he ran after her. Ofcourse, he wasn't as fast as he used to be with the shards, but he still was one of the fastest, so he soon caught up with the girl and walked silently next to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Vocabulary:. Kusotare: **** head. Onore: A lot worse than 'teme' (very bad 'you') Kisama- An even worse version of 'onore'. Obi: The sash with which the haori was tied. 'Ki ots kite.' : 'Be careful.' Daijo-bu: Are you ok? Chaa: Shippous accent, he adds it all the time. Jaa matte: See you later.  
  
Hmm... It looks like I'm trying to teach you guys the whole Japanese 'swear vocab'.  
  
* * * *  
  
My dear reviewers...  
  
*  
  
antisocial mint: Great? Good. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
* * *  
  
shadadphilaro: I'm sorry to disappoint you; true, true... I don't have any fluff. And that is for several reasons: I don't like fluff much, the story had just started and Kag and Sess don't even realize that this is a Sess/Kag fic. I'm afraid I'll have to break it to them sooner or later. Kukuku. Thanks for the nice words! Don't worry; I'll have some fluff later on. After all, I have to practice.  
  
* * *  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: Arigotou. yes... Exams. The terror word. My mum doesn't check if I'm studying, doing my homework or whatever. She only finds out when she gets the marks at the end of the term. Sigh. And it'd better be good. Well, as you see I did take my time to update. Sweatdrop. jaa.  
  
* * *  
  
WinterBlossom/Yuki*Sakura: I'm glad you are. Sess/Kag is cool, ne?  
  
* * *  
  
Spork or Foon: 'Chichiwe' or 'chichiue' are both used, dearie. If it makes you feel better, I'll use your version from now on. ^_~ Thanks for telling me though.  
  
* * *  
  
SkyBlueSunShine: Non, ce pas. I guess that you're better at something else if you're not good with languages. Its ok about Japanese. Anytime. By the way. I didn't make it clear then... There *was * disappointment in the 'ice-princes'' voice. I don't know how to explain it to you if you don't get it. Mou. He already got ready to mourn her, he went deep into self-pity. It was too hard to change back. It wasn't because he was disappointed that she was alive, he was disappointed that he has to change back... I don't know how to explain. Perhaps an example; imagine: Your math teacher announced a huge, deadly test. You studied, pored over it, and when it came to the test, he suddenly tells you it was false alarm. I think that describes it perfectly.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshomarufan17: Grin. Yep. You have seen the part when Jacken first meets Sesshoumaru? There he says: "So beautiful..." There are plenty of other times, too. So I guess it could be true. Sigh. Anywayz, thanks!  
  
* * *  
  
hiei-mate: New is good, innit? thanks for the review. Who knows, maybe Sesshoumaru does have some kind of phobia. After all, the best of us have phobias! * Argh! Physics! *  
  
jaa  
  
* * *  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: Ah... My little imooto through thick and thin... When I said my little sister I meant my 'bloody' sister. I didn't see your drawings and cant say anything about them. Mou. What are you talking about? (The Sakura part.) I've only seen episode one. -_-'' Don't. Imagine. Moi. As. A. Chibi. Insert best death glare. Little one.  
  
Yes, deep thinker. Ha. Scatterbrain Imooto. =P Well... Treats, hm. Have some cheesecake. I like it. And have some Nirvana peach ice cream. It rocks. Sweatdrop.  
  
Thanks SO much for the picture. I got the email saying about saving the stories. Gomen, I don't think I really get it, so I didn't sign up coz don't know how to. I will as soon as I do. Just to let you know, I'm for it. In... Most cases. My gfs' story got removed... And I'm happy. She only wrote one chapter, yaoi, and got removed. Kukuku. I just DO hope she doesn't find me here! She doesn't know I'm writing here, and told me a few days ago: "I found this Really Cool thingy called FF.net, ah, you're too stooooppiiid to get it!" Dunno what she's writing now... Probably another yaoi. How can girls like that stuff? I mean... Yuck. Do you like it? * Death glare* be honest.  
  
Ah, sorry for not updating for so long.  
  
Ah, well. Jaa.  
  
* * *  
  
deception-3: Goodness. You have not idea how much I laughed when I read your review. No offence but... "What's his name cant die..." Oh my. Yep. Noru-kun is dead. RIP. ha-ha Thanks ha-ha For ha-ha Re... Bwahahahahahaha. Review,  
  
Bwa- Jaa! hahahahaha.....  
  
* * *  
  
ROW: Thanks, I will!  
  
* * *  
  
LadyYume: Lol. I'll try. Here's the update. It's nice to hear something nice from a lady...^_~  
  
* * *  
  
Stacerue: Thanks for the mail. Yes, yes... Hint-hint. Humph! If I wasn't for you, I guess I wouldn't have remembered about my new responsibility as a writer. Sweatdrop. I 


	11. chapter11

Hello.  
  
I'm not in a very good mood... For several reasons, so please don't be too angry if the chapter is too short/too long/too depressing/too cheery...  
  
Authors' Notes: ... It was my b-day this Monday. Sigh. One of the worst things ever.  
  
Disclaimer- Hn. Who needs the half-wit hanyou anyway. I'm glad I don't own him.  
  
IMPORTANT! Did you guys hear that the last of 'Inuyasha' would be out by.... probably October! Sorry, I had to say it. 'InuYasha' is leaving us. Can you imagine? Yes. No more 'InuYasha'.  
  
Yes. No more Hakudoshi. Kagura. Shippou. Rin. Jacken. This is unfair. Kikyou is bound to return sometime... I hope soon. If she doesn't, I'll hunt down Rumiko and slaughter her. A slow and painful death... (Probably using the 'horriblest' method ever. I'll let her watch different anime, and stop them at the most exciting moment. That's bound to drive her into her grave.)  
  
No.... Stupid, lazy Rumiko! And she's fat! Her picture is awful... Er... o.0'  
  
Umm... I think... We... Uh... On with the... Story.... I think I'm starting to go mad. Well. Madder than before.  
  
-Chapter 11-  
  
The dark crimson silk trailed upon the polished wood, reflecting in it as Sesshoumaru moved swiftly along the corridor. The toad will pay.  
  
He shall be roasted alive, fed to the koi in his pond. No wait. Sesshoumaru stopped, rubbing his temple. If he feeds his green, stinky retainer to the fish, the pond koi will most likely poison themselves and die. No.  
  
He resumed his stoic stride towards the castle-keepers room. He couldn't have dead koi in his pond. As far as he was concerned, after a small, childhood experiment he wasn't particularly fond of, he knew that decaying flesh gave off most... Unpleasant odors.  
  
Hmm... Perhaps he should lock the old toad in with the scatterbrained miko... An evil smirk was close to appearing on his ashen lips when one of the closest doors slid open, revealing a slightly anemic Orito. "My Lord." he bowed hastily. "I trust you are well."  
  
"Rise, Orito."  
  
Orito looked up at his master, whose narrowed, amber eyes were surveying him coldly. Orito gulped nervously. "My Lord, is there... something wrong?" Sesshoumaru arched one perfectly groomed eyebrow. "I don't know, Orito. Perhaps you should tell me. I sense guilt."  
  
A bloodcurdling shiver ran up the dragons' spine, causing him to twinge at the lurid memories or the ghoul that took the appearance of his master. "My Lord, I assure you there is nothing wrong!" Orito bowed quickly, clenching his jaws. It was rather too obvious that the master was not... In the best mood- and damn, HE had to be the one to meet the Taiyoukais blustery.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his servant in front of him, his breath slightly rasping and uneven... But... He curled his lip. He wasn't afraid.  
  
What foolish ignorance.  
  
He looked down at the dragons pale neck, exposed and defenseless....  
  
A malicious glint appeared in his eyes for a moment; no one was scared of him anymore- even the toad was foolish enough to dare and touch his hair.  
  
He cracked his claws loudly and grinned as he smelled the sudden fear radiating from the dragon.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, lying to me, you lily-livered wench?" he hissed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"KOUGA!!! What do you think you're DOING?!" Kagome shrieked and hit the wolf-prince on the head. "Kagome..." Kouga pulled Kagome off the phlegmatic youkai. Small shinidamachuu circled his head as he carried Kagome to a small, grassy clearing. "Put-" * Thwack * "Me-" * Thwack * "DOWN!!!" * Thwack-thwack-thwack *  
  
"But you'll get a cold this way!" Kouga protested as he untied her obi. Kagome scratched him on the tanned face. "Ow!" He cried and clamped a hand to the small gash on his cheek. "What was that for?" Kagome huffed and started tying her obi, with a badly concealed look of triumph on her face. "That serves you right. And stay away from me. Pervert."  
  
Kougas mouth dropped open. Surely, he had his feelings for the girl, and wouldn't mind seeing her un... Wait. He shook his head. She's wrong; he was only trying to help! Without a second word, he pinned her to the ground and pulled the hakama, kimono and the white undergarment off leaving Kagome in her panties only.(1)  
  
Kagome writhed and squealed. "Take-your-hands-off me!!!" She cried, tears of embarrassment flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"There, now that's bett- Oumph!" Kouga doubled over as Kagome kicked him in the knee. "Youch...." He howled. "What was THAT for?" Kagome sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, blushing furiously.  
  
"You idiot!" She cried. Kouga frowned and walked over to a nearby tree. "Kagome, you'll get sick if you stay in these wet clothes." He said throwing the clothes over a branch. "I thought that as a girl you should be aware of that."  
  
Kagome pursed her lips and turned away; having measured the height at which he hang her clothes and realized that there's no way she will be able to reach them.  
  
"Anone..." Kouga sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, causing her to shiver at the pleasant warmth on her cold and clammy skin. "Kouga..." She was about to protest when he wrapped his tail around her legs and pulled her closer.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. I'll protect you..." The wolf whispered and put his chin on her head, sighing. "Ano..." Kagome started, reaching out and touching the wolfs tail; but instead of pushing it off her legs as intended, she found herself stroking the soft, brown fur.  
  
Kouga growled lowly in his chest and rubbed his chin on her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Kagome giggled and pulled on the tail slightly. Kouga found himself going helplessly floppy and purred all the louder. Kagome smirked evilly and turned around slightly.  
  
'Hmm... Every hero has his Achilles' heel...'  
  
Kouga opened his eyes at her movements and raised an eyebrow. "Kagome?.. Wha?" Kagome giggled slightly less innocently now. "Close your eyes, wolf boy." She whispered.  
  
Kouga obliged, wondering what the girl had up her sleeve. "Ka-?" "Shh!" Kagome pressed a finger to his lips and turned around, her knees now pushing against his thighs and her chest pressed into his. Kouga couldn't suppress a blush at such closeness.  
  
Kagome slowly snaked her hands around the princes' stomach and giggled once again. Disturbing images flashed through Kougas mind and he licked his lips nervously as he felt her face drawing closer to his... He slowly parted his lips, awaiting hers... when Kagomes fingers started playing along his ribs and stomach, causing him to gasp and open his eyes. "Wha...?!"  
  
A heart felt laughter streamed across the small meadow, mingling with the stray sunrays as and disturbing the butterflies that flittered away nervously.  
  
Kouga tried to push the girls hands away, "Kagome, wait! I demand you- Ugh!" Kougas face was now a curious shade of purple. "Now, isn't it fun, Kouga- kun?" "Kagome, stop! It's not... Grrr..." His leg twitched slightly and started thumping against the grass, trampling it down and sending Kagome into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh, me gosh..." She whimpered, tears running down her flustered cheeks. "Oh, Kouga, you're..." She ran her fingers over his lean stomach, sending the dog princes' leg twitching in doggy ecstasy...  
  
"Kagome, please I ARGH!!" Kagome was now a bright magenta herself with laughter. "Kagome PLEASE!!!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"My lord, please!" Orito cried, falling onto his knees. "I swear I'm not omitting anything from you!" Oritos heart thumped against his ribcage; has the lord gone mad? There were his moments when the lord couldn't be called completely sane, like bringing in the little human whelp, but this... Was a little too much.  
  
"You lowly creature..." The Inutaisho hissed looking at his retainer through narrowed eyes. Oritos heart twinged.  
  
He had never been able to call the stoic youkai his friend, but he was never an enemy- and Orito respected and honored him throughout his days. Images of him playing with the young master flashed through his head- and he couldn't suppress a small smile as he remembered the little lord run around the castle, his tail resembling a bottle-brush, his little fangs bared- chasing the guards...  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. What the... Seconds ago the youkai was terrified; yet now... He frowned, there seemed to be a bereaving happiness mingled with pain radiating from him as he kneeled on the wooden floor, his bleached face reflecting on the floors shiny surface.  
  
Making a sound that strangely resembled Inuyashas' 'keh' Sesshoumaru pivoted on his heel and strode away- leaving a bewildered Orito stare at the floor disconcertedly.  
  
Orito sighed and got up slowly; he rubbed his throbbing temples and tossed his black mass of hair behind him virally. Will there EVER be any peace in this place? 'Do you really want to know?..'  
  
'.... No ... '  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sango tugged on the algid chains that gripped her wrists, ignoring the hot blood that trickled down her arm and filled the air with it's metallic scent.  
  
Her eyes blazed and she kept pulling and pulling, all the while glaring at Kagura, who sat in front of her. Kagura sighed and frowned. "Taijia, stop it." Sango hissed like a cat and lunged forward, only to be thrown back against the wall as the chains ended, stopping her a hairs breadth from Kagura, who didn't as much as blinked.  
  
Sango slumped down and looked at the stone floor, tugging on the chains rhythmically; her wrists were covered in old, dried blood, with fresh, sticky one on top. The skin beneath it was raw, swollen and bruised from Sangos multitude tugs and pulls.  
  
Kagura got up and shivered, the white, wet mist obscuring her feet; she dusted her kimono and walked up to Sango. "Stop it." She said indifferently. Sango lunged forward again, but Kagura hit her on her head with her folded fan quickly; Kagura watched as the demon hunter slumped against her legs. She bent down and leaned Sango against the wall carefully.  
  
Her chest rose and fell as a heavy sigh left it. She sat down on the floor across the unconscious girl and hugged her knees to her chest, desperate to keep as much warmth as she could.  
  
Kaguras' breath escaped her lips in tiny wisps of vapor. 'Gods, how much I want the bastard dead...' She thought grimly- and clutched at her chest, falling forwards on her face. 'Kagura... I heard that...' Kagura got up shakily, wiping the blood from her lips with one hand and clutching at her chest with the other. 'Oh, I'm sure you did.' She thought back icily. 'Only you've made a mistake. I want Inuyasha dead!'  
  
Kagura could almost see her masters pallid lips curl into a lewd smirk, causing her even more pain. 'Of course I did Kagura. Forgive me.' He drawled. 'But you know... Even the best of us can make mistakes...' And with a final twist, he let go.  
  
The poor youkai sniffed and clamped her hands over her face, determined to keep the invading senses and tears at bay. She sobbed and fell on the floor, her forearms under her forehead; letting hot tears fall to the stone, as cold and impenetrable as her masters' heart. If he had one...  
  
"Kagura." The girl looked up at the owner of the voice. "What is it, brat?" She asked grimly, glaring at the light purple haired kid in front of her. He looked at her, then back at the demon exterminator.  
  
"Stay here and guard her." Hakudoshi said quietly. "What do you think I'm doing, you kozou!" The boy ignored her comments and walked away, his little form obscured by the thick mist that hovered in the cave.  
  
Kagura watched grimly as the huge, fire horse joined the little boy.  
  
With a sigh, she settled back down on the stone floor that she managed to warm up a bit. 'I wonder why Naraku wont ever let me see him- why is he hiding, and who is the stranger whose aura I can fee- Arrgh!'  
  
'Mind your own business, woman.'  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes angrily, not only did he hold her heart, but she couldn't even THINK what she wanted! She turned onto her back and rubbed her chest tentatively. For some reason it didn't hurt half as bad as before... Maybe he's getting weaker... Or... Her crimson eyes lit up happily. She's getting stronger... Perhaps... She has a chance... She smiled. Perhaps...  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku walked silently along the quiet rows of flowers, with nothing to disturb the perfect drowsiness except for the soft humming of the bees.  
  
A shuddering sigh left his chest as he stopped by a small lake filled with koi of all shapes, sizes and coloring. He leaned on the wooden railings and looked at his palm absentmindedly. He still didn't get used to it- the almost absent Kazana that marred his skin. The tunnel was almost gone, only a small hole was left- but it, too kept growing.  
  
Miroku clenched his hand into a fist and looked on the colorful fish swarming under him, awaiting a treat, gaping at the distressed houshi. Miroku closed his eyes- not only did Sango go missing, but Kagome left, all alone...  
  
Shippou looked at the distressed monk sadly, a small frown crossing his brow. "Miroku, where is Kagome?" He asked, tugging the monk on a lock of hair. "And Sango?" he tugged harder. "Kirara?"  
  
Miroku squeezed his eyes shut, "Of course, Shippou, they'll be fine." He grit out, gripping the red wood so hard that his nails dug into it. Shippou tugged on his hair again.  
  
"Miroku?" The monk clenched his jaw. "What is it, Shippou-chan?" The little kit repositioned himself on Mirokus head. "Why not go find Sango- chan by oursefs?" "Ourselves?" Miroku chuckled and ruffled the kitsunes soft hair. "Yeah..." He rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger in mock thoughtfulness.  
  
"Yup." He pulled the giggling kit of his head and tickled him. "Together we will save Sango!" And with that said, Miroku headed for the gates, trying to suppress the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Where do you think she is?" Shippou asked as they exited the Taihen palace and were slowly walking through the twilight forest.  
  
Miroku stopped. "Good point, Shippou-chan." The little kitsune banged his head on the ground with a groan.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha rushed through the palace, sniffing all around and causing the passing by demons to sweatdrop at his behavior. "Chikushou..." He muttered, picking up the owner of the given name. "Kikyou!" He growled as he jumped out into a balcony, where Kikyou was sitting; watching the scenery. "Anone... I thought I told you to stay in the village!" He growled.  
  
Without turning to the intruder, Kikyou lifted an eyebrow. "Inuyasha." She said in a voice that didn't suggest anything better than an 'osuwari'. "Since when is it that I am to submit to your witless orders?" She asked icily. Inuyasha gulped. "You are not to order me around like a possession." Kikyou turned to him and regarded him with half-closed, deep eyes. "Inuyasha. Do you love me?" She asked, her eyes mere slits, "Or do you want me around for support?" her eyes glistened with tears; Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but instead rushed forwards and hugged the miko, stroking her hair. Kikyou pulled away angrily. "Now I'm sure." She pushed him away. "You think that a hug will be enough for me, don't you?" Inuyasha flattened his ears to his skull, gaping at her like a fish out of the water, not knowing what to say.  
  
"All you do is run around, shouting and waving your stupid sword around." She whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "You never care to stop and think about me. You're either angry with your brother, or, or moping about the girl..."  
  
"But Kikyou! I do need you! Stay!" Inuyasha cried desperately, stepping forwards. Kikyou smiled grimly. "Need."  
  
She lifted her hand gracefully and a Shinidama Chuu descended, snaking itself around her torso. Kikyous brown eyes closed tiredly as a few more of the soul stealing youkai joined the first one and lifted her up into the air. "Wait! Don't go! I love you! Stay!" Inuyasha cried as she disappeared into the sunset sky.  
  
"Chikushou!!!" He roared and slammed his fists into the wooden floor, crushing it. "Hanyou. You will refrain from demolishing my possessions." Said a calm voice behind him.  
  
"Go away." Inuyasha growled. "No." Sesshoumaru replied simply. "I wont. This is MY castle you're destroying." He said in a low, slightly growling voice. "Apart from entertaining my guards with your love-life drama." "She left... I said I love her, what else does she need?!" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his pitiful relative. "Hn. It seems that your miko is by far wiser than you are." He said. "But I'm not saying she's wise." Inuyasha flexed his claws. "It seems that it's not love that you have for her."  
  
Sesshoumaru curled his lip. "But an obsession. Your own, selfish fantasy." "She is your woman. Though I really don't understand why she even tolerates your infinite stupidity. You are the one to know what she wants, you are the one to * protect * her..." He almost whispered, emphasizing the word. "Yet it seems you cant even do that."  
  
Inuyashas eyes widened. "I will await your groveling in my room when you are back to your..." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Normal self."  
  
*  
  
--- 'I can't believe Father left him that sword.' Sesshoumaru thought grimly. 'I can't believe he neglects it, tossing it around so haphazardly. It shames him, were we on better terms, I would have lectured him severely.'  
  
But then... How can the half-breed know what shame is, anyway?  
  
He was not the one who tried to save his mother.  
  
He was not the one who pledged undying allegiance to his father.  
  
He was not the one who tried to keep his fathers honor.  
  
He was the one who spoiled it all.  
  
He has no right.  
  
Sesshoumarus hand closed over the Toukijin in a death grip. 'Damn. My temper is getting the better of me. Father would have been displeased.' Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.  
  
'Father was never as brazen as I, he always acted carefully...'  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the wall of his study, desperately trying to come down.  
  
'Damn.' How he wished he was here...  
  
His eyes started to sting, and he had the nasty feeling he might be crying again. The shame is overwhelming. He contemplated gouging out the offending tears before they could fall— He could always regenerate.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and collapsed on the cool table in front of him, rubbing his aching temple against its cool surface. Why him?  
  
Why not... Somebody else?  
  
Is there * any* meaning to his life? He sighed and closed his eyes, pushing back the memory of his mother. Every one he cared for, or considered valuable to him-left him.  
  
The door burst open and Rin rushed in, plopping herself on his lap cheerfully. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Well... Maybe not everyone... He snaked his arm around the girls small body, hugging her to his chest. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" "Sleep. Rin." The girl blinked. It was still early morning... Ah... And with a sigh she settled down against him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her 'pillow'... Which happened to be Kougas chest.  
  
Her eyes widened. What the... But then everything came back to her; 'Oh, so we must've fallen asleep after that 'tickling séance''... She thought and started getting up slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping prince. She froze as she felt an arm on her waist. Gods! How could she be so careless?  
  
She uncoiled it and placed it on his stomach gently, smiling as the boy mumbled in his sleep.  
  
With a sigh, she walked up to the make-shift washing line and jumped up to reach her clothes.  
  
On the third time, she succeeded.  
  
Having put on her clothes, she quietly walked up to Ah-Un and mounted him. "Farewell, Kouga!"  
  
She whispered and pressed Ah-Uns' sides, sending him trotting along a barely visible path, his scales gleaming in an occasional yellow sunlight that streamed down through the canopy.  
  
Her old melancholy got hold of her heart again as she moved away from the wolf prince, leaving him behind along with that short moment of joy and warmth...  
  
*  
  
Kagome rode out onto a grassy plain, the huge, red sun hung over the distant, gloomy mountains. She strained her senses to pick up out the direction from which the evil aura radiated most; then a huge shadow covered her completely- causing her to look up at it's source. "Hachiemon!" She cried in surprise.  
  
Kagomes mouth dropped open as Miroku looked down over the side of his tanuki, followed by Shippou. "Shippou-chan!" She cried happily, almost jumping up and down on the 'pack-youkai' at the sight of her adopted kit.  
  
* * * * Well, that's it! Alex-chan, as requested, this chapter is longer. Never mind that it is only by one page. Sigh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Authors Notes: (1) It was considered absolutely normal for women to leave their chest exposed; of course, not in the streets, but it was nothing out of the ordinary for a woman to breastfeed her baby out in public. When the men and women bathed together, the towels were used to cover the 'bottom necessities' only. Breasts were not considered to be sexy... Women only started covering themselves in late eighties, when the 'western wave' reached Japan. And since 'Inuyasha' is taking place in about... ! 1500-1600 (I suck at dates...) Kouga wouldn't be aware of Kagomes embarrassment or rage.  
  
Vocab: Kozou: Brat. Sesshoumaru calls Kohaku by this ... Name?  
  
Gah, there are too many clues. It was a website.  
  
QUOTE: Q. Is it true that Sunrise announces end of Inuyasha anime this September? A. Either SUNRISE nor Yomiuri TV has not yet announced it officially, but one of the main animators related to InuYasha also wrote on the 30th of April that he or she got the scenario of the last but one episode , so that it is true that Anime InuYasha ends this September. The old answer on the 29th The Taihen denied this information once on the 22nd of April. But, According to Ryutekirakuen that is the most reliable Japanese fan site, indeed, SUNRISE did not announce such a statement, it sounds plausible that the anime InuYasha ends in September. Ryutekirakuen's webmistress (she is also a manga artist and has extensive information network among animators) wrote on the front page of her site on the 29th that she confirmed this information from reliable sources. The webmaster has not yet believed it completely because of no official announcement. However, almost all the Japanese fans have been convinced of it firmly on the basis of her excellent capacity for gathering information.  
  
This message was anonymously posted to a Japanese BBS on the 20th of April. According to the message, when the person who posted the message went to an information session for job seekers held by SUNRISE this day, he or she heard this information from SUNRISE's recruiters and animators. Indeed, it is confirmed that the information session was held this day, but the webmaster and many other people have questioned the credibility of the situation described in the message because it is hardly possible that the recruiters said the confidential matters to the loose-tongued job seekers. Additionally, the movie 4 was officially announced to come out this December, which generally means that the TV station and its producer decided to air the anime until at least March of 2005 because lineups of Japanese prime-time programs are changed every half year, that is, in October and in April.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reviewers... ;_;  
  
Sweet Fairy Jazz: Thanks so much 'Sweet Fairy'! Kouga? Mess up? Ne-ver..  
  
Kouga is the best-behaved dude around. Isn't he?.. Glad joo approve of Kag-chan dressing up as a boy and all. Don't worry. Kouga 'wont' mess anything up. Winks.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshomarufan17: Glad you did. I'll try.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz-chanloverofAnime: I update fast?! Wow. Thanks. I thought I was the laz... Mean busiest bum ever... What stories 'DO' you read?! Glad you got the 'humorish' part where Kouga was being a hero. Thanks for the review!  
  
* * *  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: Ok... I know Sakura's the main heroine in Card Captor SAKURA. Sigh. Chibi I am then. Sigh. Right, I never demanded long reviews, so s'ok. Yup. You should've heard her squeal at pix of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I'm just glad she doesn't make me draw that stuff... All the time. Hai, hai. You're not scatterbrained. Wakkatte, wakkatte... Gomen. Didn't mean it. I'm sure you're smart and collected.  
  
Thank you for the review, I'll mail joo as fast as I can.  
  
* * *  
  
Yamiyumetenshi: Lol. Yup. Maaannyyy people disagree on the language part. I guess I'll have to –try- and stop using it. Pity I can't write in Japanese here.  
  
You liked the 'sniffing kimono' part? =P I did, happy you shared it with moi. Have you... Well, by any chance have seen 'Golden Boy'? It's just that your phrase reminded me of it... Ah... Lessons... I love them. Well. Not the school ones mind!  
  
* * *  
  
ROW: I didn't know I did a great job. But if joo think so... Thanks! I'll try and update sooner.  
  
* * *  
  
Lauren: yes... I do. My chapter seven (I think) was twenty-five pages, and this one is only... fourteen. Me very happy you like. Me speak no England. So you think it's ok in length? Good. Me very happy.  
  
'Kay, I'll update soon! (Crossed fingers behind back have already turned into one from their usual position...) Sigh. I'm so la... I have so much work to do. ^_^'''  
  
* * *  
  
SkyBlueSunShine: Do so. Writing down helps to memorise things. I watch Inuyasha in Japanese. Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't make poor Kaede say stuff like that. I think she's cool. Chibi... Hmm... That's a task. 'Chibified' means turned into a chibi. Sometimes they are called SDs (Super Deformed) Sigh. I like the chibi better.  
  
It's NOT a small child-common misconception. It's a CHIBI. Sesshoumaru Chibified looks kinda weird MOST of the time, but I have one picture that's rather cool. I was looking for your address to send you a letter there, maybe accompanied by pix, but couldn't find it anywhere! I did come across your website. Get off your lazy bum and finish it! It's good! And my favorite part was when I clicked on that walking, kawai girl and was told to use my left click. * Grumbles * Beep. That was NOT fair!  
  
Keh. Do send me the song, I'll really appreciate it, I'll do my best to translate it. But do it by snail-mail, Onegai.  
  
Ah, jaa matte! Take care.  
  
* * *  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: Sigh. Mums are mums. I always call mine Mummy. (I hardly refrain from adding the 'Returns' part...) Ah, whatever. Genki desu ne... See, the Nightmare Science Fair is over, I'll update faster now. Here joo go.  
  
Sayonara.  
  
* * *  
  
WinterBlossom/Yuki*Sakura: Yup. Sess/Kag. Thank joo for the comp! (liment...) As you command... Here's the update! 


End file.
